Two Sides of me
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Luego de rescatar nuevamente a los ciudadanos de París de el nuevo akuma Oni-chan, Adrien Agreste se cuestiona el sobre por que todas las chicas se dejaban cautivar por una imagen falsa que su padre había creado. A la vez, cierta mitómana se esta metiendo en terreno peligroso al estar inmiscuyendose en la vida de las personas que ama. ¿Que hará Adrien para detenerla?
1. Sipnopsis

**Bien, antes que nada quiero que sepan que esta hiatoria no es una copia. Si, se que hay chicas que han hecho fanfics con la misma temática y estoy conciente, de hecho las admiro mucho a "Sonrais777", "Abby Lockhart1", "Queen Werempire", "Dessirenya" y "RilaZou" estas maravillosas escritoras son mi ejemplo a seguir aquí en Fanfictionet, asi que me animé a tratar de hacer mi propia historia con esta temática, quiero que por favor le den una oportunidad a este proyecto.****Aclarado esto, disfruten hasta mientras de la Sipnopsis, ya que esta historia se estrenará oficialmente el 12 de Octubre.**

**Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag.**

**...**

—¿Ganamos? — exclamó su compañera levantando un puño en el aire hacia el héroe con forma de gato para que lo chocaran.

Más este levantó a Kagami del suelo una vez que ella tuvo en sus manos la rosa disecada que guardaba para memorar a Adrien, su amor ya no tan secreto.

Chat se despidió de Lila y Ladybug y llegó corriendo sobre los tejados hacia la mansión Tsurugi para entregarla sana y salva a su casa. Una vez que lo hizo, regresó a su mansión a deshacer su transformación, de todos modos no le quedaba mucho tiempo, su anillo estaba sonando por tercera vez. Así que tomo un atajo llegando justo a tiempo a su ventanal aterrizando como todo un gato en el suelo de su habitación, ordenando su detransformación al instante.

Cayó rendido en su cama una vez que se acerco a esta, ahora podía confirmar una cosa, Kagami estaba enamorada de él. Era algo lógico después de lo que paso esta tarde y también el motivo por el cual fue akumatizada.

Se restregó las manos en el rostro y suspiró mirando al techo, Plagg ignoraba su estado de ánimo y se paseaba por toda la habitación mencionando a su sabroso queso.

Después de lo que pasó con Oni-Chan, definitivamente no se sentía del todo bien, en la batalla Kagami había mencionado que gustaba de él y que era perfecto.

«Falso, no lo era»

Si algo podía estar seguro era que no era perfecto, tenía sus defectos como todos, pero Adrien Agreste no era su verdadero yo. Chat Noir lo era, ¿Por que las chicas que se enamoraban de él en su forma civil? ¿Por qué no apreciaban su segunda mitad? Era como si para ellas solo existiese Adrien Agreste y nada más, por su puesto ninguna de ellas conocía su verdadera identidad, pero entonces ¿Como planeaban sentir algo por alguien sin conocerlo realmente?

Siempre se había recalcado en su mente que si Ladybug lo amara en su forma de héroe, estaría amando a quien realmente era en realidad y no solo una careta de niño bueno.

«Ladybug»

—Oh no, ¡¿Que hice?! ¡Ignoré a My Lady por completo! Debe estar tan molesta conmigo en estos momentos — masculló para si mismo dándose otra razón para sentirse pésimo.

¿Es que nadie podía amar a su mitad imperfecta? ¿Solo se fijarían en Adrien Agreste?

La pregunta volaban en su mente como golondrinas migrando, cada parte de su cerebro estaba maquinando las preguntas de el porque su suerte en el amor tenía que ser tan mala como la de el animal que representaba su anillo.

Miró de mala gana el anillo plateado en su dedo por unos segundos sentándose de repente en su escritorio.

Navegó en su computadora encontrándose con el fondo de pantalla donde estaban él y su madre, acarició con la yema de sus dedos el contorno de la faz de la mujer en la pantalla, y todo su ánimo decayó.

—Todo sería más fácil si estuvieras aquí mamá... — acarició el rostro de su madre sobre la pantalla y se alejó rescostandose en el resplado de la silla.

Apagó el monitor y se recostó en su cama perfectamente tendida, prefería no pensar en lo que había ocurrido hoy, ya tenía suficiente con saber que las personas de París creyeran que él no era más que un asistente de Ladybug, la vida era tan injusta.

No solo se empeñaba en arrebatarle lo que más amaba, que era su madre, sino que tenía una suerte pésima en el tema del amor, de todos modos ni siquiera lo tomaban en cuenta como Chat Noir. Era algo con lo que ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero... ¿Qué si alguien amara a sus dos mitades?

Sus ideas se acomodaron en su cerebro y rapidamente se juntaron dando paso a la única persona que había conocido capaz de amar su parte heróica.

Claro... ¡Marinette! Ella estaba enamorada de él según había descubierto la noche en el que el bebé August volvió a ser akumatizado, se había centrado tanto en Ladybug, que terminó destrozando el corazón de una dulce chica al rechazarla. Para su buena suerte, había aceptado ser su amiga. Pero el caso es que ella gustaba de él en su forma heroica, además la chica era muy hermosa, creativa, buena cocinera, amable, dulce y tenía un montón de cualidades ocultas. Era simplemente el tipo de chica a la cual todos querrían de novia.

¡Esa era su oportunidad! Ser amado por alguien a quien apreciase sus dos mitades, ya tenía un punto a su favor al ser Chat Noir, todo lo que tenía que hacer era conquistarla como Adrien también, sin dejar que influya tanto en su vida como Chat Noir.

Estaba decidido, mañana pondría en marcha el plan de conocer a la dulce chica de coletas. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, y debía jugar muy bien sus cartas para poderla cautivar sin necesidad de ser todo el tiempo Adrien Agreste, buscar la forma de acercarse a ella sin que lo note y pasar pequeños momentos con ella como Chat.

Lo lamentaba mucho por Kagami, puesto que tanto ella como Lila tenían sentimientos por él, unos más sinceros que otros, pero sentimientos al fin y al cabo. Y no podía jugar con sus sentimientos así, debía aclarar las cosas con ambas si quería acercarse a Marinette antes. Para fortuna suya, mañana tendría esgrima después de clases, sería el momento perfecto para hablar de un par de cosas con Kagami, ella era alguien muy fuerte por fuera, pero frágil con sus sentimientos, ya lo había notado.

Cerró sus ojos inhalando el suave aroma a lavanda que poseían sus sábanas, era un olor relajante que lo ayudaba a dormir, además tapada el horrible hedor del queso de Plagg.

Su plan lo llevaría a cabo mañana por la mañana, donde primero aclararía las cosas con Lila y luego hablaría con Kagami. Tampoco permitiría que la italiana se entrometiera en sus planes con Marinette divulgando mentiras, no permitiría que molestara a la diseñadora más, y si era necesario... el mismo expondría sus mentiras a la luz a cambio de que dejara de ensañarse con Marinette. Ellos eran los unicos que sabian de sus mentiras después de todo.

Era algo complicado pero debía hacerlo por su bien, y por el bien de ambas, no quería que se ilusionaran con esta farsa de ser el chico perfecto.

Porque eso era...

Un engaño.

*Historia disponible el 12 de Octubre*

**...**

Este cap, me permito aclarar, esta ubicado después de el capítulo "Oni-chan"

**Espero y disfruten el contenido de esta historia que se ha creado mi mente**, con las escenas 100% Adrienette o en este caso Marichat 7u7.

Un beso grande a todas las que aman al hermoso cuadro amoroso, y con respecto a los Ships Adrigami y Lukanette, los respeto** mucho. sin embargo el Marichat y Adrianette siempre ocuparán mi corazón.**

Los quiero y como siempre, un beso.

¡Bye! ¡Bye!


	2. Prólogo

_Colegio Françoise Dupont _

Adrien Agreste subió las escaleras de a poco a poco con una palpable tensión, hablar con la italiana sería una tarea complicada, pues la chica era tan mentirosa y chantajista que no dudaría en inventar algo para que estén en su contra. Tal y como había echo con los de su clase, que estaban totalmente fascinados con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Lila. Sin embargo, este asunto sería más fácil de llevar que el hablar con Kagami.

Abrió la puerta de su salón escrutando los asientos, poca gente había llegado, estaba Nathaniel dibujando en el último puesto, Iván más adelante yacía dormido, Chloe retocando su maquillaje con Sabrina abanicándola con una revista de modas y a Lila en el último asiento de la izquierda rodeada por Max, Kim, Mylen y Alix, quienes estaban encantados con la nueva historia falsa que esta misma había inventado.

—Y cuando Clara Nigthingle me pidió que fuera Ladybug para su video musical, no lo podía creer, al principio fue todo un sueño — se expresó juntando sus manos — pero desafortunadamente tuve que negarme — se lamentó la castaña falsamente acongojada.

—¿Por qué Lila? — pregunto Mylén al ver a su compañera triste.

—Porque como mejor amiga de Ladybug, no me pareció correcto tomar su rol, aunque fuera solo para un video — explicó — por eso realizó las audiciones para buscar a una nueva Ladybug, habría sido emocionante participar, pero mi amistad con Ladybug vale mucho más que salir por un rato en televisión — terminó diciendo con modestia fingida.

Los chicos a su alrededor soltaron una exclamación de ternura al escuchar tal acción, pues les parecía totalmente increíble que ella hubiera rechazado hacer el video musical con Clara solo para conservar su amistad con Ladybug, lo cual era totalmente falso.

Evitó rodar los ojos ante las exclamaciones de asombro y los ánimos dirigidos hacia la castaña para que no se sintiera triste por hacerla recordar ese mal momento, totalmente ajenos a la expresión de la castaña, quien solo tenía una sonrisa genuina falsa, como todo lo que decía.

Con decisión subió las escaleras y quedó a un lado del asiento como los que la rodeaban y llamó su atención con un carraspeo.

—Lila... ¿Podemos hablar? — cuestionó con su tono cordial y amable, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo nauseas el hablar directamente con la chica que se la tenía jurada a Marinette por no creer en sus mentiras.

—¡Claro Adrien! — sintió Lila con una sonrisa amigable y dirigiéndose a su improvisado público. — chicos, denme un minuto, cuando regrese les contaré a detalle la historia de como salvé al gatito de Jagged Stone como llegué a ser modelo en Italia.

Los rostros de los demás se iluminaron emocionados al escuchar que sabrían más acerca de la vida de su asombrosa compañera, con una última sonrisa Lila bajó las escaleras con su rostro en alto siguiendo a Adrien fuera del salón, debía apresurarse antes de que dieran comienzo a las clases, la profesora llegaría en unos minutos.

—De que querías hablar conmigo Adrien — habló con un tono amistoso y una afable sonrisa en su moreno rostro.

El rubio cerro los ojos antes de hablar.

—Lila, primero que nada te diré que no me gustan las mentiras — aclaró Adrien mirándola con un semblante serio.

—¿De que hablas Adrien? — preguntó inocentemente poniendo su mejor cara de samaritana.

—Lila ya tuvimos este problema con Ladybug... ¿Cuando te detendrás? — cuestionó exasperado — te quedarás sola si sigues mintiéndonos a todos — terminó diciendo.

Lila borró su sonrisa y en su lugar frunció el ceño claramente enojada, mirando al modelo con apatía.

—Si no quieres ser mi amigo, vale. Pero no cambiaré porque tu me lo digas — expresó molesta agitando su largo cabello castaño — además, no hago nada malo, simplemente le digo a la gente lo que quiere oír, y ellos como los tontos que son se terminan creyendo todo lo que digo — sonrió burlona cruzándose de brazos.

Adrien se enojó ante ese comentario.

—Pronto se descubrirá la verdad Lila, y llegará el momento en el que todos irán contra ti, y esta vez no estaré para ayudarte — informo Adrien ajustando la correa de su bolso.

Antes de que Lila dijera algo más el rubio la interrumpió levantando la mano para que se callara.

—Quiero advertirte de algo más... — dijo confrontando a la castaña.

Lila optó por hacer silencio y miró ceñuda como Adrien tomaba la palabra.

—No quiero que te metas con mis amigos, menos con Kagami, quien fue akumatizada ayer por tu culpa — la riñó.

Lila se hizo la ofendida.

—¿Fue mi culpa que ella se enojara tanto por una simple fotografía?

—¡Lila! — bufó el rubio.

—Esta bien, esta bien — lo aceptó — pero fue una simple fotografía entre amigos — hizo un puchero — no sabia que ella estaba enamorada de ti — fingió inocencia y luego observo lo incómodo que se ponía Adrien ante la mención del enamoramiento de Kagami hacia él y abrió la boca simulando estar sorprendida — no me digas que tu no lo estas de ella — dijo mirando su semblante circunspecto.

—Oww, se va a desilusionar mucho cuando sepa que tú no la amas — dijo con fingida compasión haciendo un puchero, lo que enfadó más al modelo.

—Eso no te incumbe — espetó duramente.

—Como sea, ya no recae en mi si vuelve a ser akumatizada porque la rechaces, ya viste como se puso con una simple fotografía — dijo con malicia.

Adrien gruñó, pues sabía que de algún modo tenía razón, saliendo de clases hablaría con Kagami y... llegaría el momento en que... ¡No! Sacudió la cabeza tirando esos pensamientos a la basura, no seria akumatizada otra vez, menos por su culpa, solo tendría que buscar las palabras exactas para que duela menos al rechazarla, sabía de sobra que Kagami podría ser muy testaruda por fuera, pero era tan frágil en el interior como cualquier chica.

—No saques conclusiones precipitadas Lila — volvió a recriminarle ya fastidiado.

—Como sea — Lila tiró su cabello castaño hacia atrás cayendo en su espalda dispuesta a ingresar a clases.

—Una cosa más...

La castaña lo miro con reverendo fastidio rodando los ojos y mastico la pregunta.

—¿Qué? — masculló con el enojo cruzando su cara.

—No quiero que amenaces a Marinette de nuevo, es más... no quiero ni que te acerques a ella — le advirtió duramente.

—¡Tú no puedes impedírmelo! — gritó escandalizada — esa mosca muerta debería aprender cual es su lugar — murmuró con rabia.

—Pues si no lo haces me veré obligado a contar toda la verdad, tu decides Lila. A diferencia de ti, yo tengo las pruebas suficientes para comprobar que todo lo que dices sobre tus viajes y que conoces a personas famosas, no son más que falsedades y relatos inventados tuyos. — amenazó el oji-verde mirándola seriamente, en señal de que no era para nada una broma.

La italiana apretó los labios molesta y bajó la mirada derrotada. El parecía estar hablando muy en serio, no podía arriesgarse a que la descubriera delante de todos, o su vida estaría arruinada.

—Me mantendré alejada de ella... por ahora — masculló sin verlo.

Adrien asintió satisfecho y cruzó a un lado de la italiana, que seguía bajando la mirada con cólera, su plan con Adrien se había desmoronado, y ni siquiera podía desquitarse con la odiosa de Marinette porque Adrien estaba tras ella como perro guardián, ¡Ja! Claro, seria una tonta si no lo habría notado, estaba más que claro, Adrien ahora estaba interesado en la niñata sosa esa, eso arruinaba por completo sus planes.

Apretó los puños furiosa.

—No diré nada que te perjudique Lila — prometió Adrien — soy de palabra, sin embargo, la verdad tarde o temprano sale a luz, así que te recomiendo que comiences a sincerarte con todos — dicho esto, se alejó de la chica entrando a clases al mismo tiempo que la señorita Bustier abría la puerta.

Lila mientras tanto pensaba en un nuevo plan que la sacaría de esos apuros, Adrien dijo que no podía acercarse a Marinette ni a Kagami.

Una sonrisa cruzo su cara.

Pero... nunca dijo algo de que Kagami no se acercara a Marinette.

—¿Lila? — la llamó Caline abriendo la puerta mirando preocupada a la castaña. — las clases están por empezar ¿que haces afuera?

Disfrazó su perversa sonrisa por una inocente y miró a la maestra con ojos lastimeros.

—Lo lamento tanto profesora, no pretendía molestarla, es solo que... — se agarró la cabeza como si estuviera lamentándose — estar al fondo de la clase hace que mi tinnitus quiera regresar, quise salir a tomar aire fresco para aliviar un poco los zumbidos — dijo mientras señalaba su oído derecho.

La maestra la miro con compasión y camino hacia ella colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Oh lo lamento, ya veremos si podemos cambiarte otra vez de asiento, ¿Te sientes mejor como para regresar a clases? — preguntó de manera amistosa junto a una sonrisa.

Lila sonrió y asintió.

—Si, creo que ya estoy bien. Gracias _madmoiselle_ Bustier — agradeció mientras corría hacia el salón dejando a la mujer atrás.

Finalmente, la castaña se ubicó en la ultima fila y fijó su mirada en Adrien, este ni siquiera la miró, por ahora no representaba un peligro, pues sabía que el chico cumpliría su palabra y no la delataría, pero aún quería quitar a Marinette y a esa tal Kagami del camino.

Sería más difícil con respecto a Marinette, puesto que Adrien estaba interesado en ella, y esa tal Kagami era su amiga. Pronto haría que esas dos no fueran más que eternas rivales, solo tenía que formar un pequeño rumor con respecto a ambas, y el resto se resolvía solo. Si no podía tocar a ninguna de las dos para deshacerse de ellas. Pues ellas harían su trabajo destruyéndose la una a la otra.

Que fácil seria deshacerse de las dos chicas que le importaban a Adrien. Y lo mejor es que no tendría que mover un solo dedo, salvo para crear el problema. El solo pensarlo le resultaba tan satisfactorio.

Había terminado la última jornada escolar, eso significaba, para los demás alumnos que podían retirarse a sus casas. Pero no para Adrien, para él eso solo significaba una cosa.

"Esgrima"

Recogió su bolso y lo colgó en su hombro desviando su camino hacia la cancha, muchos de sus compañeros ya se encontraban ahí, así que les dió un rápido saludo a todos y entró a los vestidores a cambiarse.

—Regreso en un minuto chicos —les dijo a sus compañeros para entrar a los vestidores. Se puso su traje de esgrima y dejó su ropa en su bolso.

Plagg salió del bolso del chico y flotó hasta su rostro sin siquiera asegurarse de que no había nadie.

—Chico, no soy un experto, solo soy el Kwami más importante de todos — se mofó la criatura flotando frente a su cara — pero hasta yo estoy consiente de que si no hablas con esa chica pronto, te vas a meter en un buen lío, y esa es mi especialidad — regañó mientras se rascaba una de sus orejas con su manita.

— Y ¿Desde cuando te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer? — preguntó Adrien arqueando una ceja dorada mientras miraba a su Kwami bostezar.

—¡Desde que no dejas de involucrarme en los embrollos en los que te metes! — protestó — estoy cansado de todas las tonterías que haces, ya es hora de que madures un poco — le riñó con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira quien lo dice — ironizó Adrien — el que es capaz de pelearse con una rata por un trozo de queso — finalizó.

—¡Quiso llevarse a Carmela! — gritó el Kwami negro con horror posando sus manitas en su cara al recordar la escena en donde su queso era "secuestrado" — tuve que usar la artillería pesada — puntualizó.

—Llorando no conseguiste que el ratón te devolviera tu preciado queso — le recordó con aburrimiento colocándose el casco como era debido, y acordándose de como su Kwami le había llorado como por dos horas que le comprara un nuevo Cammembert, porque su último trozo, se lo había llevado la rata.

Fue toda una locura.

Sin embargo, el Kwami de la destrucción solo ignoró el comentario de su portador y se metió en la bolsa mascullando que su dueño era un aburrido insensible, cómplice de un secuestrador de quesos.

—Calma Plagg, te llevaré a comer tu queso una vez termine mi práctica. — dijo el modelo a través del casco para que su Kwami se tranquilizara un poco.

Sin obtener una respuesta de su parte, se encogió de hombros y tomó el florete para ir con los demás.

Estando ya en la cancha, volteó a todos lados tratando de encontrarse con la de ascendencia japonesa, visualizándola en un rincón de la cancha practicando unos movimientos de esgrima bastante buenos, al menos así fue hasta que un carraspeo de monsieur Armand llamó su atención. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y pusieron extrema atención a su maestro formando una pequeña fila.

El hombre pasó seriamente delante de sus alumnos moviendo su mostacho y asintiendo con aprobación al comprobar que todos estaban en su respectivo orden.

De la mano que tenía colocada atrás, sacó su preciado florete y miró a sus estudiantes con seriedad. Todos sabían lo que esa mirada significaba.

—¡Les garçons Posiciones!

Al instante todos levantaron sus armas y colocaron su pie derecho atrás.

—¡Engarde!

Esta vez levantaron sus armas poniéndose enfrente de sus compañeros de batalla.

—¡Comiencen!

El ataque comenzó de frente entre los estudiantes, defendiéndose con ataques feroces de sus compañeros, sin embargo, dos estudiantes destacaban de entre los demás. Kagami y Adrien competían con fiereza por el puesto del mejor lugar. A los ojos del profesor Armand, su batalla era todo un espectáculo, después de todo, ellos eran sus alumnos favoritos.

Cuando ambos chocaron el sable provocando un sonido metálico que sonó por toda la cancha, hicieron reverencia y levantaron las caretas para darse la mano amistosamente, habían quedado empate.

—Nada mal — indicó Kagami mirando seriamente a su compañero — has mejorado mucho Adrien. — admitió la japonesa junto con una leve sonrisa.

Adrien igualmente sonrió y devolvió el halago a su compañera.

—Me alegra estar a tu altura Kagami, eso me honra.

La japonesa amplió su sonrisa ocultando nuevamente su rostro que ahora abarcaba un suave rubor.

Los demás imitaron a sus prodigiosos compañeros y estrecharon sus manos dando la batalla por finalizada, esperando la orden del profesor para retirarse a los vestidores. Cuando este concedió el permiso, los estudiantes se despidieron de su profesor y corrieron a los vestidores en busca de agua y cambiarse con sus respectivas prendas.

Kagami y Adrien fueron los únicos que quedaron en la cancha, Adrien miró como Kagami se retiraba la careta por completa manteniéndolo consigo debajo de su brazo. Caminaron hasta llegar a una banca cercana, donde se sentaron y Adrien comenzó a hablar.

—Kagami yo... tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema que... — el sonido de un celular interrumpió la conversación dicha por Adrien. Kagami levantó su mano indicándole a Adrien que atendería el teléfono y contestó la llamada con esa voz vacía y carente de todo sentimiento alegre.

—¿Hola? Si, ya terminó — hizo saber a la voz a través del teléfono — muy bien, llegaré enseguida. Adiós — la esgrimista soltó un enorme suspiro al colgar la llamada. Levantándose de donde estaba sentada y tomando su bolsa sin siquiera ir a los vestidores para cambiarse su uniforme de esgrima.

—Tendremos que hablar luego Adrien, mamá solicita mi presencia en este momento. Adieu.

Sin decir nada más la japonesa se retiró dejando a Adrien con la palabra en la boca maldiciéndose a si mismo por no tener el coraje suficiente para hablar con su compañera. Sentía un mal sabor de boca tener que rechazar a una de sus pocas amigas. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería que hubiera ningún malentendido, tampoco quería que se enterara por parte de Lila, aunque le había dado su palabra de no meterse con sus amigas, no se fiaba mucho de ella, siempre tenía alguna treta bajo la manga.

Decaído de no lograr su cometido, Adrien se levantó y tomó igualmente su bolso yéndose a los vestidores. Sus compañeros ya estaban totalmente vestidos y salían portando sus bolsos o mochilas, quedando solo él dentro del cuarto, aprovechando que nadie estaba ahí más que él, dejó salir a su Kwami.

Al salir del bolso del chico este sacudió su cuerpo como si se hubiera mojado. Y miró seriamente a su portador, como regañándolo sin palabras, a lo que este se encogió de hombros viéndolo inocentemente.

—Oye, lo intenté ¿Vale? No es mi culpa que interrumpieran — se defendió el modelo.

—Aún así pudiste decírselo sin problema, no entiendo por qué los humanos se complican tanto.

—No es como si pudiera decírselo así de fácil Plagg, es un tema muy delicado, no quiero herirla, es una de las pocas amigas que tengo — explico dejando su bolso en la banquilla. — lo que puedo hacer ahora, es ganar puntos con Marinette, veo a Kagami tres días a la semana en esgrima, lograremos tocar el tema muy pronto, ya lo verás — lo tranquilizó — hasta mientras, podría ir a visitar a Marinette como Chat Noir, sería un buen comienzo.

La criatura al oír esto siseó, pues no le gustaba para nada que su portador ignorara que tenía asuntos con la chica esgrima por resolver, comenzando por decirle la verdad con sus sentimientos.

—Estas haciendo las cosas mal chico — reprendió el Kwami con un claro ceño fruncido — primero debes hablar con Kagami respecto al tema y luego dar un primer paso con Marinette, pero allá tu si te quieres hacer un lío — se mofó la criatura cruzándose de brazos y alzando su pequeña barbilla ignorando a su portador.

Adrien se desprendió de su traje de esgrima y se vistió rápidamente con su ropa habitual y miró a su Kwami expectante.

—Sabes, es extraño que hables con tanta sabiduría, seguro que el estar todo el tiempo aspirando el hedor de esos quesos finalmente hizo algún efecto en ti — expresó el modelo creyendo que su Kwami probablemente estuviera delirando o algo parecido, de otro modo, no le veía lógica a que estuviera presionándolo para que haga lo correcto. Normalmente, era muy despreocupado.

—¡Pero que dices mocoso! ¡Mi adorado queso no tiene nada que ver! Yo puedo ser sabio cuando me entre en gana — refutó molesto cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza flotando.

El rubio totalmente ajeno a las quejas de su Kwami, continuó con su tarea de vestirse.

—Listo — dijo Adrien terminando de amarrar sus zapatos y tomando su bolsa — andando Plagg, hay que ir a casa. Mañana tenemos que hacerle una visita especial a alguien. — expresó con una sonrisa, terminaría sus respectivas tareas para poder visitar pronto a su bella amiga. Mañana no tenía esgrima, y tampoco alguna sesión de fotografías, así que tendría algo de tiempo libre en el cual sacaría provecho, quería conocer más a su compañera de clases, darle una oportunidad, dado que cuando su padre fue Akumatizado, esta había rebelado que tenía sentimientos románticos hacia él. Se sintió profundamente halagado, pero en ese momento no le dió tanta importancia debido a su ciego amor por Ladybug.

Pero ahora, se daría una oportunidad para conocer más a aquella chica que soñaba con ser diseñadora de modas. La protegería de Lila y de cualquier otra amenaza dirigida hacia ella.

Exhaló un suspiró y camino hasta su chofer para llevarlo a casa. Ya tenía un plan en mente. Y uno de ellos era conquistar a Marinette en sus dos facetas.

**...**

**Aquí el prólogo, el comienzo de esta historia \\-/**

**He decidido subir de una vez el prólogo debido a que La historia en si comienza desde el capítulo uno, además de que ya lo tenía escrito.**

**Regalenme un review para que continúe please! Y gracias a todos los que comentaron en la Sipnopsis.**

**¡Un beso a todos! **


	3. Capítulo 1

_Mansión Agreste_

Estaba muy nervioso.

Ciertamente, solo se había encontrado con la chica en su forma heroica las veces que ha tenido que salvarla por culpa de un Akuma. Aquella vez con Glaciator y Bakerix, fueron las únicas veces que había estado tan cerca de la chica, incluso habían mantenido pequeñas conversaciones, sin mencionar la vez que el padre de la chica fue akumatizado gracias a que él mismo la había rechazado frente a ellos. Y a pesar de que las cosas estuvieran bien entre los padres de la chica y él, no sabía como tenía cara de presentarse como un amigo de Marinette, cuando tenía ganas de intentar algo más con su hija.

Tantos pensamientos distintos a la vez lo abrumaron tanto como la luz de las cámaras en las sesiones. Gracias a Dios y estaba acostumbrado, no tenía ánimos de desmayarse ahora mismo. Menos cuando estaba por hacerle una visita a la diseñadora.

Revisó frente al espejo de su baño una y otra vez su cabello y miró la rosa en su mano. A diferencia de la rosa de aquella vez. Esta vez el chico sostenía una hermosa y fragante rosa roja. De esas que su Lady siempre rechazaba o desechaba. Le entro algo de nostalgia en ese momento, más no le dio importancia y siguió con su tarea de chequear alguna imperfección en su melena. Quería causar una buena impresión. Lo cual pensó después que era muy tonto, ya que anteriores veces se había presentado en la casa de los Dupain de forma descuidada, sin preocuparse siquiera por su apariencia. Sin embargo esta vez, sería distinta a otras.

—Bien, ¿Cómo me veo Plagg?

La criatura miró con aborrecimiento a su portador y abrazó a su queso con más insistencia antes de bostezar.

—Para mi estas igual que siempre — dijo sin el menor entusiasmo — no sé porque te esfuerzas tanto en arreglarte si al transformarte cambiará toda tu vestimenta.

El modelo hizo caso omiso a su Kwami y roció algo de agua de colonia a su cuello, torciendo los labios al creer que se había echado demasiado.

El Kwami detrás de él tosió de manera exagerada hasta producir un gemido de lamento y caer al suelo provocando un golpe seco que preocupo a su portador.

—¿Plagg? ¿Estas bien?

La criatura negra sin dejar de toser abanicó su rostro y se trepó en el trozo de queso que había caído a un lado de él, inhalando fuertemente su aroma, como si este pudiera calmar el aroma a colonia que se había echado su portador.

—¡Me ahogo! ¡Veó la luz! — dramatizó el Kwami levantando su bracito en dirección al techo — ¡Veo la danza sagrada de los quesos en el cielo! ¡¡Carmela!! ¿Eres tú?

Al darse cuanta de que solo eran simples exageraciones de su Kwami, el modelo se levanto del suelo donde había estado arrodillado y dejó su botella de agua de colonia a un lado del enorme espejo.

—No tienes remedio Plagg — continúo Adrien antes de agarrar su cepillo de dientes.

—¡El que no lo tiene eres tú! Y pensar que debo estar contigo aún cuando te echas esa asquerosidad encima — reclamó señalando la botella de perfume — sigo sin entender porque te arreglas tanto, apenas y se notará parte de tu rostro con la máscara.

—Cada detalle cuenta Plagg — enfatizó el rubio apoyando sus manos en el lavabo mirando apenas habiendo dejado el cepillo de dientes en su lugar.

—Pff, te apuesto a que esta noche no conseguirás nada salvo un buen susto por parte de la chica — se mofó Plagg soltando leves risitas que luego se transformaron en carcajadas.

A su portador no le gustó en lo más mínimo que su Kwami se riera de él, así que ordenó su transformación inmediata observando con satisfacción como el Kwami era absorbido por el anillo. Más el pequeño gato, gritó algo antes de ser succionado por completo por el Miraculous.

—¡No funcionará! — gritó Plagg antes de que el anillo se fusionará con el Kwami de la destrucción para dar paso a su transformación en súper héroe.

**_«Bah, el no sabe de lo que habla»_**

Miró la rosa en su mano y la sujetó con sus dientes para poder tomar su vara e ir directamente a la panadería de los padres de Marinette.

_Casa de los Dupain Cheng_

El héroe caminó la ruta frente a él hasta llegar de lleno a la entrada de la Panadería. Tembló fuertemente y pasó saliva por su garganta abriendo la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla. Al instante que lo hizo, el padre de la chica esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a él dándole un fuerte abrazo rompe-costillas.

—¡Pero si es mi héroe favorito! ¿Has venido a visitarnos? He hecho croissants — informó el panadero con un brillo en su mirada.

El héroe trató por todos los medios de zafarse del abrazo del amigable hombre, más el aire de sus pulmones lo habían abandonado por completo, llegando solo a provocar que este hiciera sonidos ahogados con la boca.

Afortunadamente Sabine ingresó al establecimiento con varias bolsas del súper y al mirar como su marido tenía apresado al héroe de París en fraternal y descomunal abrazo. Se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.

Se acercó a donde estaban su marido y el héroe y con un golpecito llamó la atención de este. Y al ver a la mujer asiática cruzada de brazos hicieron soltar de inmediato al chico, pero sin perder su entusiasmo, agarró al súper héroe de los hombros y lo plantó enfrente de Sabine.

—¡Cariño! ¡Mira quien vino a visitarnos! El amigo de nuestra niña, puede cenar con nosotros ¿No? — preguntó impaciente mirando con ojos tiernos a su esposa, que parpadeo con tranquilidad dejando las bolsas en la mesa.

—Bueno, no será ningún inconveniente, siempre y cuando Chat Noir este de acuerdo — recalcó viendo el rostro de nerviosismo del héroe con tema de gato.

—Y-Yo no quiero molestar — se excusó tragando nuevamente ante los padres de Marinette, quienes lo miraban alegres y curiosos.

—¡Pero si no es molestia muchacho! Marinette llegará en un momento, hasta mientras, ven ayúdame a poner la mesa — sin esperar respuesta del héroe, el panadero tomó su brazo y casi volaron escaleras arriba a su departamento, con Sabine siguiéndole los talones a su esposo, debía llegar a tiempo antes de que a Tom se le ocurriese otra locura para el héroe de París.

Cuando terminaron de colocar la mesa, Chat Noir estaba aún más nervioso que antes si fuera posible. Había cuidado de que la rosa que había traído no se dañara o maltratara mientras realizaba los pedidos de Tom Dupain. Casi podía decir que se había relajado un poco cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando mostrar a Marinette.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Ya llegué — la voz de la chica había derrumbado todo el control de nervios que estaba construyendo Chat a su alrededor. Sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear y pronto su mente quedó en blanco sujetando la rosa casi con ligeros temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

Cuando la chica se acercó a la cocina no dudo en congelarse en su sitio abriendo la boca de manera exagerada con una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿¡Chat!?

El héroe tragó nervioso saludando tímidamente con una mano a la recién llegada y ubicándola luego detrás de su cuello con incomodidad al ver la reacción de la chica.

—Eh... ¿Sorpresa?

Tom sin notar la tensión que se había formado llegó a la mesa colocando un plato rebosante de deliciosos croissants y luego poniéndose detrás de su hija colocando su brazo en los hombros de ella para mirar al héroe.

—Mira cielo, Chat Noir vino a verte y lo invitamos a cenar — explicó animadamente — y mira... — le habló en tono bajo para que solo ella escuchara. — trajo una rosa, y es de un color diferente al de la última ve...

Un carraspeo de parte de su esposa impidió que terminara la frase, sonriendo nervioso y yendo con su esposa antes de decir algo que a ella le pareciera inapropiado. Aún no perdía las esperanzas de que su hija y Chat Noir pudieran ser pareja. ¡Quería tener nietos pronto! De preferencia pequeños niños rubios con trajecitos de gato.

—Perdón cariño, solo señalaba el lindo detalle que tuvo Chat, no quise ponerlos incómodos — el señor Dupain se salvó por los pelos de un regaño por parte de su esposa. Pero Chat al ver que todavía sostenía la rosa en su mano se acerco hasta Marinette de manera lenta y se la tendió firmemente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—E-Es para ti, espero te agrade.

Marinette saliendo de su trance, tomó la rosa y la olfateo con delicadeza sintiendo como la incomodidad pronto se alejaba dándole paso a una expresión más relajante.

Pronto sonrió y miró al héroe con gratitud.

—Es preciosa Chat, muchas gracias.

El héroe se sonrojó debajo del antifaz y asintió tímidamente a la franco-china.

Sabine atrajo la atención de los dos jóvenes colocándose en medio y decirles lo siguiente.

—Todavía faltan unos minutos para que la cena este lista, porque no llevas a nuestro invitado a la sala para que jueguen unos videojuegos Marinette, estoy segura que eso les servirá para matar el tiempo.

La azabache tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente lo hizo y concordó con su madre, llevando a un tímido súper héroe al sofá, donde estaban frente a la televisión encendida

—¿Eres bueno en Mega Strike 3, Chat Noir? — preguntó la chica pasándole el mando para controlar a los personajes.

Chat se acomodó en el sofá y se relajó un poco ante la pregunta, esa era su oportunidad de convivir codo a codo con la chica, y claro, impresionarla con los nuevos movimientos que había aprendido practicando con Plagg en su cuarto.

—No quiero presumir, pero soy el mejor en esta clase de juegos — se mofó el héroe mirando como la chica ponía el videojuego y este se presentaba colorido mostrando el menú principal.

—Vamos a ver si lo que dices es verdad — sonrió la pelinegra ladeadamente ubicándose al lado del gatito y tomando su control remoto para presionar el botón de comenzar.

—¿Listo? — inquirió Marinette dándole una mirada competitiva.

El gatito asintió y miró fijamente la pantalla.

—¡Listo!

—_Preparados..._

—_3..._

—_2..._

—_1..._

—_¡Comiencen!_

En seguida Marinette presionó a diestra y siniestra todos los botones como la experta que era. Chat Noir hacía lo mismo pero un poco menos rápido, haciéndosele difícil seguirle el paso a la chica, puesto que su personaje ya estaba con un 30% menos de vidas.

—¿Qué pasa gatito? Creí que habías dicho que eras un experto — se burló la azabache.

—Te aplastaré en la siguiente ronda, princesa. — prometió el minino sonriendo confiado.

—Reto aceptado, minou — rió Marinette con un brillo cobrizo en su azulada mirada.

Los padres de Marinette se asomaron al escuchar las risas y carcajadas de ambos individuos dándose una paliza en los videojuegos. Tom sonrió soñador y observó con cariño a la pareja sentada en el sofá.

—Aún creo que harían una hermosa pareja — mencionó Tom a su esposa.

Sabine rió levemente y abrazó al corpulento hombre recargando su cabeza en su hombro y habló.

—Ya sabes que Chat Noir ama a alguien más, cariño. — le recordó — no debemos obligarlo a amar a nuestra hija. El amor es algo que va de poco a poco y florece aún en los momentos más caóticos — meditó.

Tom dejó un suave beso en la cabellera de su esposa y fijó su mirada a la sala donde se encontraban su hija y el súper héroe.

—Como siempre... tienes razón mi flor de loto. — suspiro el panadero abrazando la cintura de su esposa.

—¿Los llamamos a cenar? — preguntó curiosa Sabine mirando a su esposo, este abrió la boca para decir algo cuando las risas de ambos lo interrumpieron haciéndolo sonreír.

—Déjalos pasar la tercera ronda. — sugirió divertido.

Los dejaron continuar hasta que escucharon las quejas de Chat Noir desde la sala lamentándose de haber perdido.

—Parece que Marinette ganó.

—Digna hija de su padre — se enorgulleció Tom.

Sabine sonrió y llamó a la pareja para cenar. Marinette no dejó de restregarle en la cara a Chat Noir de camino a la cocina, que había ganado dos partidas de tres y Chat Noir solo torció los labios en un mohín y espero a que la señora Cheng colocara una deliciosa porción de Lasaña en su plato.

—Vaya, esto huele muy bien — señaló el héroe tomando el tenedor para pinchar la comida.

—¡Mamá hace la mejor lasaña del mundo! — expresó Marinette tomando también los cubiertos para comenzar a comer.

—¿Si? Pues veamos quien cocina mejor cuando prueben el postre que hice — bromeó el panadero sacando de la nevera cuatro copas que contenían un tipo de jalea espesa color marrón claro — Mousse de café y almendras caramelizadas.

Al héroe se le hizo agua la boca el ver la lasaña, los croissants en el centro y el postre recién sacado por el Sr. Dupain.

«Estoy en el paraíso»

—Adelante chicos, coman antes de que se enfríe — alentó Sabine tomando un croissant y mordiéndolo. Así es como todos terminaron de comer entablando conversaciones triviales y un ambiente acogedor del cual él carecía mucho. Siempre comía solo y las pocas veces que lograba cenar con su padre lo hacía en un frívolo e incómodo silencio. Nada que ver con la familia de Marinette.

Había llegado a esa casa con el motivo de conocer mejor a la chica que decía haber tenido sentimientos románticos por él. Más jamás tuvo tiempo de llegar a algo más con Marinette. Cosa que lo frustraba.

Cuando terminaron la cena, los padres de Marinette lo arrastraron hacia la sala nuevamente donde había estado jugando videojuegos con Marinette. Se sentaron a mirar una película y a la mitad del video Chat Noir sintió un peso extra en su hombro, volteo la cabeza solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que Marinette se había dormido.

Trató de no moverse para no incomodarla, pero en cuanto el Sr. Dupain la vio, se ofreció a cargarla para llevarla a su cuarto a dormir.

El corpulento hombre cargo a su hija sin problema alguno en sus brazos y le dió una sonrisa agradecida a Chat Noir.

—Gracias por visitarnos esta noche, Chat Noir, eres bienvenido siempre. Y ya sabes, sigue pendiente esa clase de cocina para hacer croissants — le recordó guiñándole un ojo.

Chat Noir asintió y Tom afirmo con la cabeza para subir las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de su hija.

—Creo que yo también debería irme Madame Cheng, gracias a usted y a su esposo por invitarme — informó el héroe levantándose del sofá y corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Chat Noir, espera — lo detuvo la mujer.

Chat al oír su pseudónimo se detuvo antes de girar la perilla y la observó curioso.

La mujer se acerco a él lentamente y lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que decidiste aceptar la invitación de mi esposo a cenar? — indagó capciosa.

—B-Bueno, yo...

—¿Es acaso por Marinette? — continuó preguntando.

El héroe se quedo en silencio y bajó la mirada al suelo. Había sido atrapado, no esperaba pasar una tarde con toda la familia Dupain, simplemente quería estar unos momentos en presencia de Marinette.

—La vez pasada nos dijiste a Tom y a mi que te gustaba Ladybug, acaso mi hija y tú...

—¡No! — respondió de inmediato sobresaltado. Luego se dió cuenta de que había sido demasiado brusco con su respuesta.

—Y-Yo, quiero decir, no... digo, aún tengo sentimientos por Ladybug, pero... tiene razón — aceptó — la razón por la que vine hoy era, para conocer mejor a Marinette. Sé que no soy nadie para pedirle que me de la oportunidad de conocer a su hija, de poder, esperar a que suceda a algo...? — respondió dudoso.

—¿Quieres a mi hija? — preguntó Sabine con seriedad.

—La aprecio mucho. — explicó — le tengo un enorme cariño y puedo admitir con seguridad de que si no me hubiera enamorado de Ladybug primero, ella sería la primera persona en la que pensaría al despertar cada mañana. — dijo sin titubear.

La señora Sabine se acerco más al inmóvil súper héroe y asintió.

—Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar — sonrió —no te obligaré a que la ames. Solo quiero verla feliz, como su madre solo busco lo mejor para ella, y no quiero verla en ese semblante triste que se carga estos días. — suspiró acongojada.

—¿De que habla?

La mujer llego hasta él y tomo sus garras en sus manos.

—Solo te pido que cuides a mi niña, te lo pido como madre que soy, últimamente la he visto triste, ya no es la niña alegre y optimista que solía ser. Parece tan desolada y siempre esta aislada, ya casi no se junta con su mejor amiga, me preocupa mucho que le este pasando algo malo — las palabras de la mujer se atoraron en su garganta solo de pensar que a su niña le estuviese ocurriendo cosas malas, algo tan grave que tenga que ver con sus cambios de actitud.

Chat Noir sabía los motivos del comportamiento de su amiga. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Lila estaba involucrada en todo esto. Era más claro que el agua. Sin embargo no se lo comentó a la señora Cheng por dos simples motivos, primero, porque no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba y segundo, porque ciertamente eso sería un grave error que pondría en riesgo su identidad. Ya que Chat Noir no estaba involucrado en la vida de Marinette, si no Adrien, como su compañero de clases.

Solo pudo sostener su mirada con la de la preocupada mujer, una mirada de una madre desesperada por ayudar a su hija, le sonrió tranquilamente y le dijo.

—No se preocupe señora Cheng, me encargaré de que Marinette este segura y siempre sea feliz, no dejaré que pierda esa chispa que la hace tan única — prometió.

La mujer se alivió un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Chat Noir —la mujer abrazo al héroe de manera maternal dejándolo pasmado. Hacia tanto tiempo que no había sentido el cálido abrazo de su madre. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía un abrazo reconfortante, casi sintió como si fuera su misma madre quien lo abrazaba. El joven gato se separó del abrazo y con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de la madre de su compañera y salió del hogar de los Cheng a paso apresurado.

Chat Noir iba muy en serio con aquella promesa, y comenzó a cumplirla en el momento en que se acercó a Lila para evitar que perjudicara la vida de su princesa. No dejaría que nada le pasara mientras él estuviera con vida. Algo bueno había salido aquella noche.

Por lo menos, había conseguido la aprobación de su suegra.

**...**

**¡Arrancamos con el primer cap de esta dramática historia! .**

**Se me hizo mucho publicar hasta el 12 de Octubre, lo que si pido por favor es que no me presionen con los caps me toma días pulirlos para que queden bien, así que espero que comprendan...**

**Volviendo a la historia...**

**¿Quién diría que la salida de Chat para ver a su princesa saliera totalmente diferente a como lo planeó? En lugar de eso tuvo una cena con los suegros, lo machacaron en videojuegos y terminó viendo una película con los Dupain.**

**¿Logrará Chat Noir enamorarse de la dulce chica de coletas? O ¿Solo estará destinado a ser un muy buen amigo de ella?**

**Y hablando de problemas y confusiones... ¿Que pasará con Kagami?**

**Va a ocurrir la frasesita de: ¡Que arda París! ¿?**

**Jaja nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Karen Agreste**

**HKt29**

**Sonrais777**

**y**

**Zara**

**Si quieres recibir un saludo, por favor escriban un review de igual forma, gracias por apoyarme y estar al pendiente de esta historia.**

**¡Bye! ¡Bye!**


	4. Capítulo 2

El héroe felino había llegado a su casa tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas. Un semblante pensativo cruzó su rostro, a la vez que lo invadía la preocupación.

Había pasado una amena tarde en casa de los Dupain, pero algo lo tenía intranquilo desde que hablo con la señora Cheng.

El no sabía que su compañera ya casi no se juntaba con Alya. La había visto sola en algunas ocasiones en la hora de descanso, pero nunca imaginó que era porque Alya estaría con Lila. Y la foto que acababa de subir a Instagram, lo demostraba.

Veía con incredulidad la imagen en el artilugio. Una imagen de Lila y Alya tomadas del brazo sonriendo a la cámara.

alya.ladyblogger

Lila se está recuperando de una cirugía de garganta súper grave, ¡Así que vamos a por un helado!

El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la mención de otra mentira de la italiana, y es que no podía creer que la mentira que decía la chica fuera tan descarada, ya había notado que a Lila le daba igual inventar una discapacidad lo bastante grave como para hacer su mentira más creíble, pero ¿Una cirugía de garganta? ¿Era en serio?, y lo más ridículo del caso, era que iban camino a comer un helado sabiendo que después de una cirugía de garganta si bien es bueno tomar alimentos fríos, corría el riesgo de pescar una pulmonía... claro, si es que realmente hubiera tenido una cirugía.

Cerró los ojos con fastidio ante la patética mentira de Lila. Cada día sus mentiras le parecían más absurdas y cada día que pasaba sus compañeros eran más crédulos. Sintió algo de pena por sus amigos al estar presenciando como una chica los engañaba fácilmente con una que otra palabra para engatusarlos y manipularlos como ella quisiera.

Sin embargo ya no podía hacer nada por ellos, aunque se los dijera, ellos no se creerían algo que viniera de un niño que era cortés hasta con los perros. Simplemente se creerían que hacía una broma de mal gusto. Por supuesto que nadie se tomaría en serio que Adrien Agreste dijera algo para perjudicar a una joven recién llegada; y no podía refutar las mentiras de Lila con pruebas, ya que estaría faltando a su palabra. El trato se mantenía firme en que Lila no dañara de ninguna manera a Marinette, pero estaba logrando hacerlo, quitándole el puesto de mejor amiga por parte de Alya.

No podía dejar que eso pasara, Marinette era una gran chica, y no merecía ser olvidada así nada más. No después de lo que hizo por todos ellos.

Bloqueó su teléfono y planeo su siguiente táctica de acercamiento.

Podría usar la excusa de Alya pero le resultaba algo inaudito tener que acercarse a la chica gracias a que su mejor amiga prefería pasar tiempo con Lila.

No podía tampoco echarle toda la culpa a Alya. Ella estaba totalmente envuelta en las mentiras de la italiana, sus cuentos sobre que ha viajado por todo el mundo la tenían fascinada al igual que a los demás, y conociéndola, eso era material exclusivo para su blogg.

Se preguntaba como estaría Marinette con respecto a esto. Esperaba que no estuviera tan deprimida, después de todo Alya aún la consideraba su amiga a pesar de pasar el 70% del tiempo detrás de Lila.

Colegio Françoise Dupont

Las clases habían terminado y los alumnos recogieron sus pertenencias cruzando el lumbral de la puerta par ir a sus respectivas clases. Todos estaban centrados en su propio mundo, solo quedaron unos pocos estudiantes en el salón, incluidas Alya y Marinette, quien interceptó a Alya antes de que se echara a correr para hacerle una pregunta.

—Alya, conseguí dos boletos para ir al cine esta tarde, ¿Te apuntas? — preguntó la aspirante a diseñadora con una sonrisa en su rostro enseñándole las entradas. Ayer su amiga había salido todo el día con Lila, así que esperaba que pudieran reforzar lazos yendo juntas a una función.

—Me gustaría, pero no puedo hoy Mari — se lamentó la bloguera — le haré una entrevista a Lila para el "Ladyblogg", las visitas han aumentado desde que Lila regresó de su viaje con el Príncipe Ali ¡Quiero que me lo cuente todo! Es increíble que conozca al Príncipe en persona, Rose también se apunto para ir, esta muy emocionada — señalo la de mirada ambarina ilusionada.

Al escuchar esto los ánimos de Marinette decayeron y mordió su labio inferior abatida, bajando los boletos con tristeza.

—V-Vale, no te preocupes — murmuró — pues entonces, nos vemos después — dijo tratando de no verse tan decaída mientras decía estas palabras.

—¡Mil gracias por entender Mari! — su amiga la abrazó enérgicamente sin notar su semblante pesaroso — iremos al cine otro día — sugirió despreocupada — ¡Lo prometo! — grito alejándose con su bolso y el celular en su mano.

—C-Claro, adiós. — atinó a decir Marinette mirando como su mejor amiga se encontraba con Lila y Rose fuera dela aula y juntas se marchaban a su destino.

Adrien miró disimuladamente el rostro triste de su amiga por sobre su hombro, y en cuanto la morocha estuvo fuera del salón, respiro profundamente para sentarse en el asiento vacío de Alya y saludar a la chica que tenía las manos recargadas en su asiento con la mirada baja.

—¿Que tal Marinette? ¿Estas bien? — preguntó simulando no haber escuchado nada de la conversación anterior.

—¡O-Oh! Adrien — tartamudeó — n-no yo, digo ¡si! Estoy bien, solo quería que Alya me acompañara al cine esta tarde pero... tiene otros planes — mencionó bajando la mirada y ocultando las entradas.

—¿No quiso acompañarte? — indagó impresionado.

—N-No es eso, es... — suspiró — es Lila — respondió — al parecer le hará una entrevista sobre los viajes que ha hecho alrededor de todo el mundo — explicó formando con sus manos las comillas — quién soy yo para detenerla de todos modos — decayó — ella esta muy ilusionada y yo... no sé que hacer — murmuró ocultando su rostro bajo sus manos en un gesto de frustración.

El rubio se sintió mal al ver la desesperación de su amiga, no quería que estuviera triste por nada del mundo, después de todo se había prometido a si mismo y Madame Cheng, que haría todo por verla sonreír. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro ante su idea y luego tocó la mano de la diseñadora llamando su atención.

—Sabes, tengo la tarde libre el día de hoy, te molestaría... ¿Si voy al cine contigo? — sugirió el modelo sin dejar ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

Marinette parpadeó varias veces creyendo no haber escuchado bien y se pinchó el brazo disimuladamente para cerciorarse de no estar soñando.

—¡¿E-En serio?! — gritó — no te... molesta que vayamos, e-es decir, a mi no me molesta, jamás me molestaría pero quizás tú...

—Tranquila Marinette no es ninguna molestia para mi — añadió con amabilidad — es más, me alegraría salir con una buena amiga, últimamente la escuela ya no es la misma desde que Lila llegó — dijo con tono apático, pero sin dejar su imagen perfecta de súper modelo. — nos servirá para distraernos un rato y pasarlo bién — disuadió.

—T-Tienes razón — tartamudeó la azabache.

—Entonces ¿Es un hecho? — repitió Adrien a la chica.

—C-Claro. — confirmó.

—Perfecto, entonces paso por ti en la tarde para ir al cine, yo pagaré la comida — avisó con una reluciente sonrisa — nos vemos luego Marinette — se despidió el modelo levantándose del asiento de Alya y guiñando un ojo en dirección a la diseñadora.

—A-Adiós — se despidió la azabache patidifusa, sin creer su suerte del todo.

«¡Iré al cine con Adrien!»

Su mente no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la misma oración, sus ojos brillaron resplandecientes y sus manos se juntaron haciendo una expresión enamoradiza.

Su día, empezaba a mejorar poco a poco.

Finalmente, luego de rogarle a su padre como por una hora de que lo dejara ir al cine solo, sin la compañía de Nathalie o de su guardaespaldas, finalmente el mayor de los Agreste, lo dejó ir inmediatamente al escuchar que iría con Marinette. Estaba claro que su padre la tenía en muy alta estima y reconocía su talento a pesar de ser muy estricto y crítico con el tema de la moda. Así que corrió a arreglarse para pasar por Marinette en unos minutos.

Plagg revoloteó de un lado a otro quejándose de su queso como siempre y reprochándole que era un descuidado desalmado que no dejaba que se alimentara correctamente.

—¿Quieres parar ya? — espetó molesto — lo único que estas logrando es que me piense mejor eso de darte de comer queso normal en lugar de camembert — añadió molesto.

—¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Eres un ser totalmente ruin y despiadado! — gritó Plagg con esa voz grave que hacía que Adrien solo lo mirara con enojo ante el ruido que provocaba en la habitación.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo suspirando y haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía su Kwami. Había escogido un estilo elegante pero a la vez convencional. No era común para él arreglarse para salir, pero, quería darle una buena impresión a Marinette, además esta sería su segunda cita, contando con la que tuvo con Kagami en la pista de patinaje.

Dió una enorme bocanada de aire ante de salir del baño y suspirar mínimo unas tres veces cada cinco minutos. No era para tanto, solo serían Marinette y él, solo verían una película y solo estarían... ¡Santa Madre!

La puerta del coche se abrió pausadamente como si se detuviera el tiempo y ahora empezara a avanzar de manera lenta. Su mirada verdosa se posó en la hermosa chica que presenciaba con ojos desorbitados y el aliento atascado en su garganta.

—B-Bonsoir — saludó el chico en un claro tartamudeo que hizo reír un poco a la chica, ella también estaba nerviosa. Pero sus miedos e inseguridades fueron derrumbándose una vez que Adrien le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a subir al coche.

—Merci Adrien — agradeció la dulce chica ingresando al vehículo y sentándose a un lado del modelo, quien le indicó al chofer la dirección en la que ambos querían ir.

Se formulo un silencio abrumador, pero no incómodo mientras se movilizaban. La chica estaba súper sonrojada por la cercanía del modelo y este estaba igual o peor que la azabache. Trataba por todos los medios de no mirar su cuerpo entallado en ese inocente y sugerente vestido color rosa con puntos blancos, un color tan característico en ella.

Los bordes de su ligero escote tenían pequeños holandes blancos que le daban una tierna e inocente imagen a su proporcionado pecho, y sus zapatillas de tacón bajo le combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo, casi parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Su rostro también había sido ligeramente maquillado con un suave rubor y sus ojos poseían un susceptible color rosa color pastel, sus carnosos labios habían sido remarcados con un brillo labial que a simple vista se podía detectar que era demasiado dulce a un simple contacto. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que los labios de la chica había formulado una pregunta.

—Ehh... ¿Qué? — preguntó tontamente prestando firme atención a la chica a su lado.

—Preguntaba si las cosas con tu padre han estado mejor...

—¡Oh, si! Père y yo hemos estado charlando más a menudo — mintió — de hecho, el fue quien me permitió venir a recogerte para ir al cine — bueno, eso no era ciertamente una mentira, pero aún había algo escondido en aquellas palabras.

—Me alegra saberlo — sonrió de vuelta la euroasiática — estoy feliz de que tú y tu padre estén siendo más unidos.

—S-Si, supongo que entendió que no podía permanecer por siempre atado a sus reglas — comentó nerviosamente — cambiando de tema, ¿Que tal vas con tus diseños? ¿Algo nuevo que deba saber? — preguntó emocionado por saber de las nuevas creaciones de su amiga.

Marinette se cohibió un poco con el tema, pero logro responder con normalidad

—Pues... no mucho en realidad, las ideas van y vienen, pero ninguna al final me convence, creo que no tengo nada nuevo para esta temporada — confesó algo entristecida mirando por la ventana. Ese no era el único motivo por el cual estaba triste, y él lo sabía.

—No te angusties Marinette, sé que encontrarás ideas pronto — alentó, eres súper talentosa, de no hacer así ni mi padre ni Audrey Bourgeois te habrían abierto las puertas para ir a estudiar diseño a New York.

—O-Oh si, sabes... a veces me pregunto si fue lo correcto quedarme en París en lugar de... ir a cumplir mi sueño — meditó consiguiendo acaparar toda la atención del modelo.

—¿Sientes que fue un error quedarte? — inquirió curioso.

—N-No, digo, claro que rechacé la oferta por mi familia, mi ciudad y... mis amigos — susurro con pesar, aún estaba triste de saber que ya no podía considerar amigos a los chicos que estaban totalmente hipnotizados por las mentiras de Lila, si bien no la habían apartado del grupo como a una inútil basura, si estaban comenzando a alejarse poco a poco para acercarse más a la que todos consideraban "asombrosa" compañera.

El auto se detuvo y ambos supieron que habían llegado a su próxima parada, estaban tan entretenidos conversando, que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado y que el chofer del auto gruñía como diciendo un simple y claro ¡"Bájense ya"!

Adrien sin perder más tiempo, salió del vehículo y le tendió la mano a su compañera como el caballero que era.

—Tu chofer da miedo — comentó en un susurro la hermosa damisela descendiendo del coche con la ayuda del modelo.

—Si, todos me dicen lo mismo — admitió — pero, ayuda a mantener a los fans a raya — rió caminando junto con la chica hacia el puesto de bocadillos. Eligieron un combo de dos botes de palomitas, dos refrescos y una barra de chocolate. Tomaron las cosas y en seguida fueron a la taquilla para entregar sus boletos y poder pasar.

—Asientos H-6 y H-7... ¡Aquí están! — expreso Marinette dejando que el modelo se ubicara primero en el asiento izquierdo y luego el rubio la ayudó a acomodarse en su propio asiento.

Los tráilers empezaron y ambos prestaron extrema atención a los estrenos de nuevas películas

—¿Recuerdas la vez que nos disfrazamos para poder ver la película donde aparecía mi madre? — bisbiseó cerca del oído de la pelinegra.

—Lo recuerdo — admitió von voz ahogada la chica, claro que lo recordaba ¡¿Como no hacerlo?! La joven iba prácticamente en pijama con una toalla en la cabeza y lentes de natación, fue el momento mas bochornoso que pasó con Adrien.

—Ese día fue muy importante para mi — musitó el zagal.

—¿A-Ah si?

—Si — afirmó — porque fue la primera vez que estuve en el cine con una chica linda.

Las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un bonito tono rojizo a la vez que alargo el brazo y tomó un puñado de palomitas masticando lentamente tratando de disipar aquel calor que se había formado en su cara.

El rubio rió y observó de vuelta la pantalla donde daba inicio a la película. Marcando con unas enormes letras el título de esta.

'Mon inconnue'

Se acomodo en el respaldo del asiento tomando un poco de su soda y mirando de reojo como la luz de la pantalla se reflejaba en los ojos de Marinette, haciéndolos lucir hermosos y brillantes.

El zagal de preciosos orbes esmeraldas alargó el brazo pasándolo disimuladamente tras el asiento de la chica, quien al sentir la extremidad del modelo tras su nuca se tensó solo por unos segundos para de un momento a otro recostar tímidamente su cabeza en el hombro del chico y este la imitó posando su mejilla en su coronilla, luciendo tan relajado a la vista.

En ese momento, se olvidaron de todo, se olvidaron de sus problemas, de sus identidades secretas, de Lila y de todas aquellas cosas en las que no podían parar de pensar si no estaban en la presencia del otro y solo se permitieron estar en aquella cómoda posición mirando aquella película romántica.

**...**

**¡Hola, Hola!**

**Aquí esta el capítulo número dos de esta historia, que conlleva algo de Adrienette al parecer ... Uhh dos capítulos y ya estamos con estas dulces y perfectas escenas? ¿Será así de ahora en adelante? ¿Es buena señal? ¿Qué creen ustedes?**

**Pues de momento todo esta bien ¿no? Pudimos ver que Lila se ha estado acercando a Alya con intención de separarla de Marinette... ¿Lo logrará?**

**Al igual que Adrien aprovecho esta pequeña contrariedad con Alya para invitar a Marinette al cine... ¿Creen que sus intenciones son un poco egoístas?**

**¡No se pierdan más de esta intrigante historia! Los caps van lentos, así que no presionen w igual se les agradece por leer .**

**Saludos y contestación de comentarios :3**

**Sonrais777: **_¡En efecto! Tod@s queremos que Lila arda en el infierno ¡Muajajaa! **(**Aunque creo que ni allá la quieren Xd)_

**Karen Agreste: **_Jajaja ¡Si! El Karma lo pagó Chat con creces, concuerdo con que Adrien debería comprarse unos lentes e instalarse zoom jajaja._

**Hkt29:**_ ¡Exacto!, en unos cuantos caps más de seguro se revela_

**Zara:** _¡Shi! Marinette encanta a cualquiera, y si pronto Lila hará de las suyas con Kagami, esperemos a ver que pasa ¡Gracias por comentar!_

**¡Marichat y Adrienette For Ever!**

**¡Bye, Bye!**


	5. Capítulo 3

_Casa de los Dupain Cheng_

Marinette observaba con adoración la pantalla de su móvil en donde yacía una foto del modelo y ella recostados en los respaldos de los asientos haciendo una seña a la cámara con una dulce sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

—Has estado contemplando esa foto durante más de media hora — informo Tikki mirando como su portadora miraba con una sonrisa bobalicona la fotografía que Adrien había colocado en su muro de Instagram.

**adrienagrestebrand**

"PASANDO LA MEJOR TARDE CON **@marinettedesigned**, FUE UNA ESPLÉNDIDA VELADA."

Las letras en mayúscula dieron un vuelco en su corazón y casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver la fotografía donde salían ambos, estaban recostados en el respaldo del asiento haciendo la señal de victoria mientras Adrien tomaba la selfie con tanta naturalidad y una amplia sonrisa, ella por el contrario había formado una sonrisa tímida pero hermosa ante la cámara, mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

La Kwami estaba cansada de ver a su portado suspirar ante la imagen de su teléfono tal y como lo había echo con el comercial de Adrien.

—¡Marinette! ¡Tienes que reaccionar ahora o se te hará tarde para la escuela! — chilló la Kwami despertando a su portadora del trance en el que estaba sumido.

—Escuela, ahora, llegar tarde — expresó Marinette sacudiendo frenéticamente la cabeza y apagando su móvil. Ya se le hacía raro que estuviese vestida con ropa de calle tan temprano. ¡Tenía que ir a la escuela!

Rápidamente guardo sus cosas en su mochila y corrió escaleras abajo dándole a penas tiempo a Tikki de que se resguardara en su bolsa.

El echo de que hubiera pasado ayer la mejor tarde de su vida no justificaba una falta a clases. Menos cuando cierta mitómana merodeaba por la escuela acarreando mentiras.

**...**

_Colegio Françoice Dupont._

Llego totalmente agitada debido al esfuerzo por correr, la respiración de la chica fue normalizando a medida que caminaba hacia la puerta encontrándose a Alya sentada en la mesa que compartían, Juleka, Alix y Rose en sus asientos y a Nathaniel súper concentrado en sus dibujos, respirando de alivio al no encontrarse con cierta persona.

Dejo su bolsa a un lado de la de Alya quien tecleaba los botones de su celular con rapidez y emoción instalándose en su rostro antes de apagarlo y guardarlo para entablar una conversación con su mejor amiga.

—¿Que tal chica? Supe de tu cita anoche con cierto modelo — expresó codeando a la muchacha a su lado — desearía haber estado ahí para tomarles una foto más comprometedora — insinuó con una risita traviesa.

—¡A-Alya! — exclamó avergonzada la peli-azul — D-De todas formas, lo hubieras hecho si hubieses aceptado mi invitación.

—¡Había una emergencia de periodismo! ¡Era igual de importante! — se defendió.

—¿Y ver una película con tu mejor amiga no lo es? — preguntó Marinette a modo de berrinche girando su cabeza y haciendo un puchero con los labios de forma adorable.

La morena resopló e intentó persuadir de alguna forma a su mejor amiga.

—¡Venga ya, Marinette! Siento haberme perdido la película — se disculpó la bloguera — en verdad quería ir, pero oportunidades como estas no aparecen siempre...

—¡Vale! No te preocupes, entiendo — la interrumpió — ¿Que tal tu entrevista con Lila? — preguntó simulando una sonrisa y sacando todo su autocontrol para no hacer una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Fue estupenda! La mejor entrevista que he hecho! — argumentó — Lila es tan desenvuelta frente a la cámara, y Rose no dejó de saltar de emoción cuando Lila nos comentó que tuvo la oportunidad de viajar con él en su Jet privado — chilló emocionada — el único problema fue que Lila no quiso que subiera el video a la red — se lamentó.

—Oh... ¿Por qué no? — sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero tenía que fingir ignorancia para no hacer un escandalo y zarandear a la morena con todas sus fuerzas gritándole que Lila no quería que subieran ese video a internet, para no arriesgarse a que lo viera el mismísimo Principe Alí y la desmintiera... el Príncipe podrá tener una agenda apretada, pero no era ningún tonto. No dejaría que una colegiala mintiera acerca de conocerlo en persona. Esa era la verdad a cerca del porque Lila estaba tan reacia a mostrar ese video.

—Dice que le da pena mostrar un video suyo hablando de su amistad con el Príncipe Alí, él es una figura pública, no quiere parecer una engreída y presumida como Chloe — murmuró despectivamente. — muchas chicas podrían agredirla y meterse con ella por conocer a alguien tan famoso.

—Pues no la vi tan mal alardeando sobre su supuesta amistad con Ladybug — murmuró para si misma la ojizarca.

—¿Dijiste algo Mari?

—¡N-No, nada! Es terrible que no pudieras subir la entrevista a tu blogg — mintió la joven cerrando los ojos con nerviosismo.

—Tienes razón — habló pesarosa la morena — estaba muy emocionada de subir algo nuevo a mi blogg, y más si era de parte de alguien tan asombrosa como Lila —

—No te preocupes — la calmo la ojizarca colocando una mano en su espalda — ya tendrás nuevo material para poner en el _Ladyblogg_, puede que incluso consigas una entrevista de parte de ambos — la animó.

Cuando la chica dijo esto Alya brincó en su asiento como un resorte.

—¡Tienes razón! ¿Como pude olvidarlo? Lila es amiga de Ladybug ¡Puedo decirle que me consiga una entrevista al instante! ¡Que brillante!

—Eh no, yo me refería a que... — las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando la morena comenzó a hablar otra vez.

—¡Gracias por la idea Mari! — habló sin dejarla terminar — Ahora podré decir con seguridad que tengo material exclusivo para mi blogg, ¡La fantástica heroína de Francia contando todo acerca de su mejor amiga! ¡Que emoción! — gritó de modo enérgico sacando su celular de su bolsa y dirigiéndose a Marinette.

—Regreso en un momento — informó — ¡Tengo que esperar a Nino para contarle la noticia!

Sin esperar a que la oji-azul dijera algo, Alya corrió a toda velocidad a la entrada para esperar a su novio que de seguro llegaría junto a Adrien.

Marinette no supo que pensar de su mejor amiga, tenía ganas de parar toda esta locura y confesarle que Lila simplemente los estaba engañando a todos, pero... a su mente llegaron las palabras de Adrien, diciéndole que humillándola no haría a Lila fuera una mejor persona. Adrien tenía un corazón tan dulce al creer que todos tenían un motivo para sus actitudes. Y en el caso de Lila no era diferente.

Estaba bien con eso, si Adrien decía que esto no era lo correcto, entonces no lo haría, esperaría a que la verdad saliera a la luz pronto. Siempre lo hacía.

**...**

Al mismo tiempo, una silueta se divisó frente a la puerta del salón de clases, sus ojos color olivo inspeccionando el lugar con fastidio, sentimiento que creció más al dar con la persona que le provocaba un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Aprovechando que Adrien no llegaba aun al salón de clases, la oji-verde se acercó a la diseñadora y sonrió maliciosamente antes de subir los escalones a su asiento, donde estaba concentrada bocetando un diseño en ese insulso cuaderno que siempre cargaba.

Había tenido que soportar a Alya en la entrada del colegio ni bien había llegado para escuchar esa peste de nombre y fingir que estaba encantada con ello, la muy tonta se creyó cada una de sus palabras y salió disparada a contarles a Nino y a Adrien sobre la entrevista con Ladybug que le prometió y la cual nunca obtendría.

La fotografía de esa mosca muerta de Marinette y Adrien le había arruinado por completo la mañana como para encima soportar a esa loca fanática de Ladybug.

Ya era mucho con mentir acerca de que ese bichejo y ella eran "mejores amigas", se aseguraría de que ese moteado insecto termine totalmente aplastado como a una vil y asquerosa cucaracha.

Y a cualquier costo lo conseguiría, cualquier costo...

Con una sonrisa ladeada empezó a hablarle a la chica sentada en el pupitre.

—¿Quien diría que te tomarías tan bien el echo de que Alya sea mi amiga?, eres tan idiota que te conformas con estar en el segundo puesto de la vida de Alya, tantas oportunidades que tienes de desmentirme frente a tu mejor amiga ¿Y las dejas pasar? — atacó burlonamente.

La pelinegra dejó de dibujar alzando su mirada y adhiriendo con furia sus gemas azules contra las verdes de su contrincante.

—Solo hago porque Adrien me convenció de que descubrirte sería una mala idea, además, tu solita te irás desmintiendo si sigues inventando cosas que están fuera de tu alcance... podrás engañar a todos pero a mi no, sé que eso que andas diciendo de que Ladybug es tu mejor a miga no es más que otra mentira, es más... me sorprende el echo de que puedas hablar tan bien de ella cuando en realidad la odias...

Lila abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar aquello. Miró para todos los lados cerciorándose de que nadie hubiera escuchado la conversación. Solo vio a Rose y Juleka hablar en la otra fila tranquilas y a Nathaniel en la última fila centrado en sus dibujos. Frunció el ceño para mirar a Marinette que tenía una expresión de seriedad plasmada en su dulce rostro.

—Oh pero que cosas dices Mari ¿Yo? Odiar a la heroína de París — trato de fingir ignorancia — que locuras dices, puede que conozcas la verdad acerca de que Ladybug y yo no somos amigas, pero ¿odiarla? Es en serio... — dramatizó.

Marinette no cambio su expresión. Se cruzo de brazos y con voz firme se dirigió a la castaña.

—No tienes que actuar conmigo, sé que tu odias a Ladybug tanto como a mi por el simple echo de haberte descubierto delante de Adrien... y aún así tienes la poca vergüenza de inventar que es amiga tuya — escupió — pude ver como fingiste una lesión cuando Chat y Ladybug lucharon contra Oni-chan, solo para que Ladybug detuviera sola al Akuma... — reveló haciendo palidecer a la italiana — además... cuando Chat te preguntó si odiabas a Ladybug, el cuerno en tu frente brilló y creció un poco más, eso prueba que tu desprecio por Ladybug va más allá de lo normal.

La castaña había escuchado atentamente cada palabra dicha por la azabache, apretando los puños y los dientes con una fuerza colosal aún ante la palidez de su rostro.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng era un parasito que solo podría desaparecer si ella entraba en acción y la tiraba desde la Torre Eiffel ella misma. ¡¿Como rayos se dió cuenta e su odio hacia Ladybug?!

Sus manos temblaban presas de la ira y frustración al verse descubierta, esa maldita era más molesta que un mosquito zumbándote en el oído. Tenía que deshacerse pronto de ella a como diera lugar, ¡Pero como maldita sea! Si lo único que podía hacer era mandarle miradas fulminantes detrás de su asiento deseando que algún akuma decida tomarla de rehén y la envíe a volar.

La tensión era palpable solo en ese sitio... los demás no se mostraban interesados en aquella conversación que mantenían ambas chicas.

Lila apoyó con fuerza pero con precaución las manos en la mesa de Marinette y le susurró a su rostro lo bastante audible para que nada más ella escuchara.

—Escúchame bien pequeña mosca — masculló — ahora que sabes este secreto, te confesaré que si... odio a Ladybug... la odio tanto por hacerme quedar mal delante de Adrien, y te juro que mi más ansiado deseo es que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra, tal como quiero que tú termines sola y sin amigos como te lo prometí al inicio — declaró con rudeza.

La pelinegra no se dejó amedrentar por las palabras de la castaña y habló con la voz clara y firme enfrentando a la italiana.

—Pues te quedarás sentada esperando la caída de Ladybug —sentenció — ella es más fuerte de lo que crees y no importa cuanto lo desees, ella seguirá en pie protegiendo París y cuidándonos de los akumas.

Lila sentía asco de solo escuchar aquella charla emotiva sobre la heroína, más solo quedo mirando mal a la chica negándose a decir nada más. Era inútil ponerse a discutir con aquella descerebrada.

Al mismo tiempo el rubio ingresó en el salón y al ver a Lila parada a un lado del puesto de Marinette endureció su semblante y se apresuró a subir para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.

—¿Todo en orden? Lila — inquirió el modelo remarcando el nombre de la italiana de manera intencional.

Lila se tensó en su mismo sitio mirando el rostro pasible y amistoso de Adrien. Más esos ojos color verde la hicieron temblar debido a la rigidez con la que la escrutaba a ella y su posición. Le recordó vagamente a la mirada que siempre tenía el Señor Agreste, pensó irónicamente que eran en verdad padre e hijo.

Cierto, por un momento había olvidado la estúpida promesa. Adrien estaba más que seguro a cumplirla, y este se lo demostró quedándose frente a ella, diciéndole con su rostro que se alejara a 6 millas de Marinette. Una mirada que pasó por completo desapercibida por la euroasiática.

La dulce chica de coletas tomó la palabra antes se que una pálida y temblorosa Lila lo hiciera.

—Todo esta bien Adrien — contestó — solo charlábamos — argumentó en ese tono afable que siempre caracterizaba a Marinette.

—Me alegro entonces — sonrió el oji-verde dirigiéndose ahora hacia la chica de ojos azules tiernamente — iré a sentarme, hablamos luego Marinette.

—S-Seguro Adrien — eludió la chica tartamudeando nuevamente en presencia del zagal.

Lila miró furiosa la escena antes de irse a sentar con una mala cara debido a la mirada furtiva que le dirigía Adrien.

Se sentó en la última fila cruzada de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros cuando la maestra llegó al salón.

Tenía que poner en marcha su plan lo más rápido posible.

**...**

**Ya llego su adorado capi Como habéis visto, Marinette salió defender su título de mejor amiga y Adrien imitando a ¿Su padre? Quién lo diría ¿No? ¿Se esperaban esta reacción por parte de Adrien?**

**En fin... Lila a aceptado su odio enfermizo por Ladybug delante de Marinette, sin saber que Marinette es en realidad aquella persona... ¿No hay mucha diferencia, no? Además de que se puso cada vez más la soga al cuello al acercarse a Marinette ¡Delante de Adrien! ¡Madre mía! ¿Será que Lila intentará acercarse a Marinette otra vez después de lo que acaba de pasar?**

¡**Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap**!

**Agradecimientos:**

**Laurenlmprincess, Rebeca.sz, Htk29, Sonrais777, Karen Agreste, Zara, natsuri1416 y Marichatforever.**

**Disculparán que no pueda contestar los comentarios :"v es que en verdad estoy muy cansada, escribí este capítulo ahora en la madrugada de golpe y mi cerebro no da para más, espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón… ¡Un beso enorme a todos!**


	6. Aviso

**Hola lectores, disculpen que no los salude con el mismo ánimo de siempre. No se asusten, no voy a cancelar esta historia... ninguna de hecho. Era simplemente para dar un aviso rápido.**

**Les seré muy breve.**

**Mi bisabuela acaba de fallecer... hace unos momentos. La razón por la que no había estado tan activa con las actualizaciones era porque ella estaba muy mal con su salud, estaba agonizando... pero finalmente llegó el día .**

**Como sabrán esta noticia no me cayó muy bien, además que en mi ciudad estamos súper mal, las calles estan llenas de manifestaciones, robos y demás cosas, fue un día en serio pésimo... me atrevo a decir.**

**Sé que no debería gastar páginas contándoles esto, pero en serio necesitaba comentarles...**

**De verdad, siento mucho si pensaron que esto era actualización.**

**En serio...**

**Seguiré con las actualizaciones, pero no ahora, ni mañana... será cuando pueda... aparte, apenas ante ayer inicié la Universidad y a sido en serio, en serio, mucho que procesar.**

**No abandonaré ninguna historia. Sin embargo, tendré que ausentarme por un tiempo... quizás solo sean unos días, pero aún así, agfadecería mucho su comprensión.**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**¡Bye, Bye little Butterfly...!**


	7. Capítulo 4

_Jardines de Luxemburgo_

Kagami blandía su espada con maestría, cortando el viento con el sable que portaba y colocándose en las posturas que había ensayado durante toda la mañana. Si tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, estaba cansada, agotada y adolorida. Sus músculos rogaban por algo de descanso, pero su rostro no lo demostraba, así que sin más, siguió con su entrenamiento.

Había estado entrenando con su madre durante varias horas, sin ningún tipo de descanso, si se relajaba por lo menos un rato, su cuerpo se acostumbraría y no podría con los siguientes entrenamientos... eso era lo que su madre siempre decía. Además, luego de esto tenía las clases de esgrima en el instituto. Estaba acostumbrada a cargar con tanta presión encima.

Luego de un largo rato fingiendo luchar con algo invisible, se detuvo y fijó la mirada en su madre, su rostro estaba firme y serio, manteniendo su cuerpo en una posición erguida, sabiendo que la estaba observando, la mujer asintió satisfecha de que su entrenamiento haya sido culminado, y ahora por fin podría tomarse un pequeño descanso antes de irse al instituto.

Observó a su madre sentada en una banca escuchando como se acercaba hasta ella, sabía que no podía verla, pero si oír todos sus siguientes movimientos.

—¿Crees que estas lista para enfrentarte a mi nuevamente, Kagami? — preguntó la mujer sin siquiera mover un músculo.

La mencionada pegó un respingo y aspiró hondo antes de observar la espada que traía en sus manos y luego a su madre.

—Necesito más entrenamiento, madre. No me siento preparada para luchar contigo aún, sería fácilmente derrotada — se excusó mirando hacia abajo.

Tomoe negó con la cabeza y con ayuda de su bokken comenzó caminar hasta el auto, seguida de Kagami.

—¡Katsu, puerta! — ordenó la mujer para que al instante la puerta del coche se abriera.

—Espero que en la clase de esgrima lo des todo, y no me decepciones como lo hiciste hoy. — reprochó de manera rápida entrando al auto con Kagami.

—Perdóname madre, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar lo mismo — afirmó sentándose en el asiento con cuidado.

—Katsu, llévanos al instituto Françoise Dupont — volvió a decir la mujer al vehículo que inmediatamente cerró las puertas y se condujo automáticamente a la dirección dicha por la mujer.

—Bien — afirmó con la cabeza — ansío que lo que hayas dicho sea cierto, y no sean solo palabras vacías.

—No lo son, madre. Te lo aseguro.

—Ya veremos eso en el entrenamiento de mañana y en las clases de hoy...

Kagami hizo un ruido proveniente de su garganta para afirmar y descansó si cuerpo en el respaldo del asiento escuchando como su madre le daba órdenes a Katsu de detenerse en el instituto _Françoise Dupont._

La puerta se abrió a su izquierda y tomando sus cosas de la cajuela, ingresó al instituto despidiéndose de su madre. La cual no mencionó palabra alguna. Y solo la observó marcharse dejándola con un vació en su interior.

Sin más entró al instituto observando a varios estudiantes salir por la entrada de este, ya era la hora de salida para los del _Françoise Dupont_, más no le dió importancia y continuó con su camino.

**...**

Al llegar a su casillero, Kagami abrió con cautela la puerta, encontrándose con que su candado había sido forzado.

Asustada de que se hubieran robado algo de sus objetos personales, revisó su bolso y encontró todo en orden al parecer, no había señales de que se hubieran robado nada.

Salvo tal vez...

Rebusco entre sus cosas hasta hallar su libreta personalizada y para su temor, había encontrado algo en su bolso... algo mucho peor que las cosas que se pudieron haber robado.

Sacó con cuidado su libreta hecha girones, mayormente la parte en donde tenía una foto recortada de ella con Adrien en sus respectivos uniformes de esgrima.

Cuando reparó su mirada en la rosa disecada que le había regalo Adrien tiempo atrás, su corazón se estrujó, y de su mirada rabiosa resbaló una lágrima que recorrió toda la extensión de su mejilla hasta llegar a su barbilla.

La retiró con enojo ayudada de la manga de su uniforme y se levantó abrazando los objetos destrozados, al igual que su corazón en ese momento, su mirada se perdió en un punto

Cayó una nota al piso y la esgrimista la tomó con una de sus manos temblorosas de ira y su mirada molesta leyéndola mentalmente... apretó fuertemente el papel hasta destazarlo con sus puños apretados, presa de la rabia.

Quién haya echo esto... lo iba a pagar, y muy caro.

_Si eres lista, no volverás a fijar tus ojos en Adrien._

Olvidándose por completo de la clase de esgrima, la japonesa juntó sus cosas y las volvió a colocar en su casillero de manera lenta y algo decaída, estaba molesta, pero más herida de que esa persona, se hubiera atrevido a destruir la única cosa que había podido conservar de Adrien.

Caminó por los pasillos tratando de serenar su mente y cuidando de no destrozar con sus propios puños cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, aún tenía pendiente una cita con esa alimaña.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos caminando cuando una chica le bloqueo el paso haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida por su inesperada acción.

—¡Hola! — saludó efusiva la castaña — eres Kagami Tsurugi ¿cierto? Adrien me ha hablado tanto de ti — comentó con simpatía la chica.

Kagami parpadeó confusa para mirar a la extraña chica con un deje de desconfianza. Casi nadie se le acercaba a excepción de Adrien, ni siquiera los de su grupo entablaban algún tipo de conversación con ella ¿Y esta chica se acercaba como si nada?

Eso le extrañó un poco.

—¿Tú quién eres? — inquirió la japonesa frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza. Ahora que la veía bien, esa era la misma chica que había salido en esa estúpida foto con Adrien, le dió una mala vibra a penas la vio. Y su tono de voz era tan irritante que le dió jaqueca por unos momentos.

La chica ignoró el tono molesto de la pelinegra y continuó hablando con entusiasmo, no dejándose amedrentar por la mirada glacial que le dedicaba.

—Tranquila, soy amiga de Adrien, pasamos tanto tiempo juntos — alardeó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amigable — no me ha hablado más que maravillas sobre ti, y de lo buena que eres en esgrima.

El semblante de la japonesa se ablandó un poco al escucharla, casi podía sentir sus fuerzas flaquear ante la mención del nombre de Adrien.

—Es una lástima que no pasen tanto tiempo juntos — se lamentó la castaña — ¡Hacen una pareja hermosa! Tienen tanto en común...

Kagami no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a escucharla, la chica no le daba buena espina, pero aún así, sus palabras eran convincentes, era obvio que Adrien y ella eran el uno para el otro, lo supo desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de él.

—Hmm...

—Apropósito, ¿No deberías estar en tu clase de esgrima con Adrien?

—¿Cómo sabes que hoy me toca esgrima? — inquirió entrecerrando los ojos de manera sospechosa.

La castaña se las arreglo para poner una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Ya te lo dije, Adrien y yo somos grandes amigos, así que es normal que sepa sus horarios en los cuales practica esgrima y todas sus clases extra. — explicó.

Kagami asintió no muy convencida, el echo de que esa chica supiera tanta información acerca de sus actividades, le parecía sospechoso, y le incomodaba de sobremanera.

—¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo para que abandones la clase? — preguntó de manera insistente.

Kagami frunció levemente el ceño al recordar porque había salido de ese lugar, para dar caza a la persona que había sido capaz de violar su privacidad y dañado uno de sus objetos más preciados.

—Forzaron la cerradura de mi casillero.

Lila puso una mueca de asombro abriendo ligeramente la boca.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te robaron algo? — preguntó con lástima la castaña.

—No — contestó Kagami — pero quien quiera que haya sido, dejó una nota en mi casillero diciendo que no me fijara en Adrien, y dañó algo que era importante para mi. No quiero hablar más sobre eso.

Lila la miro con pena, pero en el fondo disfrutó plenamente del semblante entristecido y a la vez fúrica que se cargaba la esgrimista. Se lo tenía merecido por fijar su interés en Adrien... lo más satisfactorio fue destrozar a placer esa horrible foto que esa chica conservaba de Adrien, como también fue un deleite pulverizar con sus propias manos esa rosa disecada.

Así que se recompuso de su fingida mueca de afligida y miró a la esgrimista con comprensión tocando su hombro.

—Eso es horrible, ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así de cruel?

Kagami endureció sus facciones.

—No lo sé... pero en cuanto sepa quién es, me aseguraré de que su rostro quede irreconocible por los golpes que le voy a dar — prometió con la voz cargada de ira.

Lila sonrió para sus adentros ocultándolo con una mueca de lamento y poner en marcha la siguiente fase de su plan.

—B-Bueno, no estoy diciendo que fue ella... pero... — contuvo el aire por unos segundos — vi a Marinette salir de los vestidores de esgrima después de que terminaron las clases.

—¿Marinette?

—Esta en mi clase, es una de las pretendientes de Adrien además de Chloe Bourgeois y sus fanáticas — informó.

—¿Y que ha de ti? — inquirió la azabache con su tono frío y demandante.

Lila sonrió incómoda y habló.

—Soy solo su amiga — la calmó — él y yo, somos prácticamente inseparables.

La mente de Kagami dejó de funcionar y sus labios se apretaron en una línea fina dejando ver su claro descontento.

—Sucede que como acabo de volver de mi viaje, he estado atrasada en muchas materias, y tuve que quedarme para pedir prestado los apuntes de una compañera cuando la vi salir de los vestidores de esgrima. — relató sin trabarse — Ella es la delegada de la clase, y por eso se queda después de la escuela para hacer la limpieza del salón. O al menos eso me han contado — respondió — p-pero, estoy segura de que ella jamás haría eso a propósito — trató de "_convencerla_" — es una chica muy agradable y dulce, seguro tiene justificación.

Kagami no quiso escuchar más, si no que ignoró los vanos intentos de la castaña sobre que Marinette era inocente, y todo ese rollo y avanzó hasta el salón de Madame Bustier, el cual también sabía que era el salón de Adrien.

Lila sonrió satisfecha al ver a Kagami echa una furia caminar hacia el salón de la azabache. Rió un poco al saber que su plan marchaba a la perfección... pronto todo saldría a pedir de boca.

Esto era algo que no debía perderse.

Retomó su caminar hacia su patético salón de clases para ver el espectáculo que daría Kagami.

Las cosas parecían mejorar a partir de ahora.

Para ella, claro.

**...**

Sus pasos se intensificaron llegando sin problemas al pasillo donde estaba el salón de la profesora Bustier, estaba desolado libre de alumnos y solo escuchó un ruido proveniente de una queja, en el interior del salón.

Su ceño se arrugó más y se tomó la molestia de entrar al salón y observar con atención como la chica sostenía una caja con varias cosas que seguro habían utilizado ese día en las clases, sus movimientos torpes y caóticos casi le hicieron rodar los ojos. Esa chica era en verdad demasiado problemática y torpe. Podía notarlo en sus acciones, y el como prácticamente levantaba la caja con dificultad para tratar de dejarla en el escritorio que ocupaba la maestra

Se veía tan normal, tan despreocupada, como si no le importara la aberración que, estaba segura, había echo.

¿Como no desconfiar? No la conocía muy bien, salvo por los relatos que le contaba Adrien y el echo de que en la pista de patinaje había demostrado ser una persona completamente indecisa y destartalada. No tenía pruebas válidas, pero tampoco podía tacharlas de su lista de sospechosos.

Sea como sea. Ya nada le importaba.

Irrumpió en el salón haciendo chocar la suelas de sus zapatos con fuerza y mirando con indiferencia la casi caída de la chica hacia el suelo. Que al levantar la vista, se topó con la mirada despectiva que Kagami le dedicaba y el porte regio que siempre portaba haciéndola encogerse ante tanta seriedad.

—¿K-Kagami?

Sin que esta pudiera prevenirlo, la esgrimista levanto su puño y lo interceptó en el rostro de Marinette haciéndola trastabillar y llevarse la mano en la zona afectada sorprendida.

Su labio inferior temblaba y su mirada dulce casi se cristalizó procesando mentalmente lo que acababa de pasar.

Kagami la había golpeado.

Pero... ¿Por qué?

No tenía problemas con la esgrimista, salvo que estaban enamoradas del mismo chico, aún así, la ligera rivalidad amorosa que tenían era a distancia, ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación en si y ahora solo...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica que le había agredido.

—Eres muy valiente, o quizás muy tonta por tener las agallas de hacer lo que hiciste — habló mordazmente la esgrimista mirando con profundo odio a la chica frente a ella.

—¿D-De que hablas? — inquirió temblorosa ¿Ahora iba a hacerse la tonto? Si, claro. Eso no funcionaba con ella, iba a sacarle la verdad aunque tuviera que amenazarla con su espada.

—No te hagas la desentendida — murmuró acercándose amenazante haciéndola retroceder aún en el suelo. — sé que tu fuiste la que forzó la cerradura de mi casillero y la que me dejó aquella nota diciendo que no me acercara más a Adrien — pronunció haciendo que Mari la mirara horrorizada balbuceando cosas incomprensibles tratando de defenderse.

—Y-Yo nunca...

—¡No te atrevas a negarlo! — siseó — puede que pase desapercibido para Adrien pero para mi no — vocalizó — sé que estas enamorada de él, así como yo, pero de una vez te advierto que tus patéticas notas y tus estúpidos intentos de sabotearme, no me asustan — continuó diciendo apretando sus manos a sus costados. — iba a tener compasión por ti porque no me pareciste ni siquiera una mínima amenaza para lograr ganarme el corazón de Adrien, pero veo que no eres más que una doble cara — masticó la palabra — y si así es como quieres jugar, esta bien — aceptó — lo haremos a tu manera — masculló despectivamente saliendo del salón a zancadas ante la sorprendida mirada de la azabache.

Marinette se llevó su mano a la mejilla donde Kagami le había encestado el golpe y siseó ante el escozor que provocó al acariciarse en esa zona.

Sabía perfectamente el nombre de la persona que había provocado aquel embrollo entre ella y Kagami, pero no podía hacer nada.

Kagami estaba cien por ciento segura de que era ella la culpable de haber invadido su casillero, no podía probar lo contrario. Y aunque lograra destapar aquella mentira, la chica no cambiaría su actitud con respecto a ella.

Compartían el mismo sentimiento. Uno que era imposible de deshacer.

Así que solo le tocaba esperar, y prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía, pues esta tormenta se había desatado. Y el sol tardaría mucho... en volver a salir.

**...**

**No me pregunten como... pero ¡Lo logré! Publicar este cap a sido uno de los mayores retos hasta ahora, no por la falta de inspiración, si no por el tiempo... no saben lo difícil que pase estos días, practicamente... súper estresada, malhumorada y cansada de todo. Pasé por muchos problemas esta y la semana anterior, pero por fortuna logré superarme... estudio a distancia, y contrario a lo que todos piensan, es realmente difícil estudiar una carrera desde una computadora, tienes que estar pendiente de los trabajos que te mandan a cada segundo, de cada minuto de cada hora del día... recién ayer terminé una tanda de deberes que Ufff, parecían interminables Xd.**

**Solo puedo decirles que lamento el haberme tardado tanto con este cap, trataré de tener listo los caps ya solo para publicar, aunque no prometo nada, depende del horario que esten mis actividades...**

**Ahora, pasaremos a los comentarios.**

**_Comentarios_.**

**manu**: _amigo... en serio trato de responder a todos tus comentarios, pero son demasiados, y la mayoría los encuentro en varias historias que ni al caso, pero lo que si te digo, que en cada uno, si, hay material para hacer nuevas historias, que estoy segura quedarían geniales pero, ¡Agh! No es que no quiera hacerlas, es por el tiempo... como podrás notar, no actualizo precisamente en una fecha exacta, si no mas bien cuando puedo, y honestamente tengo muchos, si no es por decir demasiados proyectos por terminar, y otros cuantos que tengo planeados sacarlos a la luz, aún están en borrrador... es algo abrumador trabajar bajo presión :") por eso te pido que seas paciente, los caps no salen por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, si no por el tiempo libre que mi vida me otorga, depende de mi estado de ánimo para escribir un buen cap, y también de una buena dosis de comentarios alentadores, me gusta mucho leerlos..._

**AquaticWhisper**: _Shii, la actitud de Marinette en esta historia no flaqueará... por el momento, ya que aún le faltan cosas que enfrentar. ¡Gracias por leer!_

**Moon-9215**: _Gracias por tu apoyo tú también tendrás el mío cuando más lo necesites._

**Rebeca.sz**: _Obrigado por tudo, amigo. Seu apoio e seus comentários são suficientes para o meu humor aumentar._

**laurenlmprincess**: _Te entiendo, Lila es insoportable ya de por si U.U y eso que aún no has visto nada falta mucho por ver de ella aún, sin mencionar que las escenas Marichat jeje 7u7._

**Hkt29**: _Sip, Lila es cada vez más y más malvada, y lo seguirá siendo a medida que avanza nuestra historia... aún falta mucho que leer todavía. ¡Te agradezco tanto que me leas! _

**Sonrais777**: _Concuerdo con que Lila, necesita urgentemente terminar en un manicomio U.U nos salió loca la muchacha jaja... ¡Un beso grande! Y gracias por leer _

**MDLV1555**: _¡Aquí esta el cap que tanto querías leer! disculpa la demora :"3 muchas cosas y poco tiempo. Se te agradece mucho que te tomaras la molestia de leer._

**reina kagene**: _gracias por tu pésame, en serio... espero de verdad que te guste la historia ._

**TheBlacKat**: _Gracias por el apoyo que me brindaste a través de un escrito, me subió mucho el ánimo. Y gracias también por leer esta humilde historia._

**Sou**: _Gracias igualmente por tu apoyo e igualmente por pasarte a leer esta historia te lo agradezco mucho._

**Zara**: _Gracias por la comprensión, en serio. Te mando un beso grande! Y gracias por leer _

**andres.tenorio.arriola**: _¡Gracias! Me esforzaré al máximo en la Uni y se te agradece por el apoyo y los ánimos tanto en la historia como en mi vida cotidiana._


	8. Capítulo 5

* * *

Hoy es el día

Pensó Adrien mientras caminaba rumbo a sus clases de esgrima. Hoy podría decirle a Kagami la verdad, y aunque estaba seguro de que la chica no estaría para nada contenta, por lo menos se liberaría de un enorme peso de encima al decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

No debía seguir ignorando este asunto.

Solo debía ser honesto, como siempre. Y todo saldría bien. Solo esperaba no perder la amistad de la chica.

Con su mano cubierta por el traje de esgrima, empujó la puerta para salir de los vestidores y unirse a la clase en la cancha, donde muchos estaban calentando.

Nada lo preparó para lo que vio.

Escuchó claramente el sonido chirriante de las espadas chocando bruscamente en un combate improvisado que estaba abarcando la atención de todos sus compañeros de esgrima.

Kagami se lanzó hacia su oponente con fiereza y sin dificultades le quito la espada al novato y amenazó con su espada al tembloroso chico que levantó las manos con miedo ante su atacante, el rubio corrió en dirección hacia el par y se interpuso entre el tembloroso chico y Kagami, evitando así otra masacre.

—Kagami, ya basta. Ganaste, no hace falta que te sobrepases así — dijo con seriedad extendiendo sus brazos.

La japonesa torció la boca debajo de su máscara de esgrima y la levanto para dejar ver un rostro serio y malhumorado que sorprendió a Adrien, pero aún así no bajó la guardia.

—Solo trataba de hacerle entender lo que pasa si te distraes solo unos segundos — contestó indiferente jugando con su espada en sus manos.

—Pero así no es la manera — masculló Adrien tratando de que solo ella escuchara — estas asustando a los nuevos.

Kagami observo a su alrededor y vio que, en efecto, muchos estaban aterrorizados, algunos más alejados y otros trataban de no chocarse con sus ojos.

La esgrimista gruñó molesta y con frustración arrojó la espada y caminó a zancadas a los vestidores para poder quitar su frustración con algo.

Adrien suspiró y disculpándose rápidamente con el chico y corrió rumbo a los vestidores también para hablar con su amiga, no sabía porque estaba actuando tan agresiva, pero algo debía estar muy mal como para que ella sola espantase a todo el equipo de esgrima.

Tomó aire y seguidamente ingresó a los vestidores encontrándola sentada en la banca apretando los puños molesta y mascullando algo que no entendió.

Definitivamente estaba molesta por algo.

¿Sería su madre otra vez?

Probablemente. Con todo lo que ha aprendido de su nueva amiga, no le extrañaría que fueran problemas con _Madame_ Tsurugi.

Carraspeó por lo bajo y se acercó hacia ella sentándose a su lado.

—Hey, Kagami ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó afuera?

—Preferiría no volverlo a mencionar — debatió.

Adrien se negó a creer que Kagami estaba tranquila y continuó preguntando.

—Sé que algo te esta molestando, no sueles actuar de esa manera por nada, ¿Quieres decirme que fue?

Kagami perduró unos momentos en silencio antes de hablar.

—Hurgaron mi casillero hoy — anunció apesadumbradamente.

Adrien ablandó un poco su semblante y se compadeció de su amiga tocando uno de sus hombros. Sabía cuanto odiaba Kagami que se metieran con sus cosas, y el que hayan violado su privacidad de esa forma lo molestaba a él también, al fin y al cabo era su amiga.

—¿Te han robado algo? O acaso...

—Solo destruyeron algo que era importante para mi — susurró. — pero logré dar con él y le di su merecido, más una advertencia — murmuró recordando ese momento.

Adrien se quedó pensativo y con una sonrisa expreso una solución para la chica, tal vez Marinette podría ayudarle hablando con el director para que expulse a esa persona por dañar los objetos personales de Kagami, ella siempre se quedaba después de la escuela para ayudar limpiando el salón. Era perfecto.

—Oye, tal vez Marinette podría ayudarte con eso, ella siempre ayuda a todos y odia las injusticias. Te aseguro que ella podrá ayudarte a resolver este asunto.

Kagami se cimbró de pies a cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su rival. Se levantó de la banca e hizo lo posible por no soltar improperios en contra de esa doble cara. Así que solo pudo pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

—Deberías mantenerte alejado de ella Adrien.

—¿Eh?

El tono despectivo que utilizó para referirse a su compañera lo confundió, a la vez que lo intrigó un poco.

¿Por qué se refería a Marinette de esa forma?

—¿Por qué dices eso? Marinette es una gran chica — sin darse cuenta, la atención de Kagami estaba por completo puesta en sus palabras y sus gestos. Ni él mismo se daba cuenta de que pronunciaba el nombre de Marinette con un atisbo de ternura y sus ojos brillaron y se dilataron como los de un verdadero gato.

Kagami apretó los labios no dejándo ver su molestia.

—Pues creo que deberías conocer mejor a tus amistades, Adrien — pronunció con fluidez — algunas pueden ser engañosas.

Sin más que decir, se despidió secamente del modelo y se dirigió de nuevo a la clase de esgrima, dejando a Adrien confundido y algo frustrado.

Había perdido otra oportunidad para decirle sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Plagg estaría furioso con él por haber desaprovechado otra ocasión para decirle. Pero tampoco quería ser tan insensible, su plan era confesárselo hoy, pero el que Kagami haya pasado por una mala experiencia como lo es que dañen un objeto personal, era algo delicado, y no quería abrumarla más con su rechazo.

Se agarró el cabello con fuerza y soltó un enorme suspiro antes de salir de los vestidores a su clase, averiguaría más tarde como decírselo sin que esta misma lo corte en pedacitos con su espada.

**...**

Subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y cerró la puerta de su cuarto sin muchos ánimos. Hoy no tenía humor para nada, no después de lo que pasó en la escuela. Ni siquiera estar en su jardín secreto de inspiración sirvió para subirle los ánimos, ya eran las siete en punto cuando logró llegar a su casa.

Había sido prácticamente un milagro llegar a su cuarto sin dejar de cubrir su mejilla de la vista de sus padres. A simple vista no se notaba demasiado, pero una vez que le veían bien el rostro podían notar con exactitud el color amoratado que se estaba formando.

—¡Auch! — se quejó Marinette una vez que pasó sus dedos rozando el moratón en su mejilla, demasiado cerca de su ojo.

—¿Te sigue doliendo Marinette? — preguntó su Kwami angustiada volando a un lado de su mejilla.

—¡Ay! Todavía duele un poco Tikki, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes — le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Por qué Kagami tendría motivos para golpearte?

—No tengo idea de por qué Kagami esta tan enfadada, pero sé que todo esto fue obra de Lila, no encuentro otra explicación por la cual Kagami me atacaría. Digo, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien... y que prácticamente somos rivales por el amor de Adrien, pero esto — dijo señaló el golpe.

—Estoy segura de que Kagami hizo esto a posta de Lila, ella ha estado muy alejada de ti y no te ha estado amenazando todo como la última vez, quizás este era su plan... — comentó la Kwami.

—Aunque le diga a Kagami que no he hecho nada de lo que ella piensa, no me creería... esta totalmente segura de que fui yo y sin una evidencia concreta no podré probar mi inocencia de lo que me culpan, Lila lo tenía planeado todo y funcionó, Kagami ahora esta dispuesta a todo con tal de destruirme — dijo Marinette mirando al espejo aquel golpe en su mejilla, aún le dolía un poco — no sé que hacer Tikki.

La Kwami roja observó a su portadora y sintió una gran inquietud apresarla por completo. No le gustaba la situación por la que pasaba su portadora, ella era una persona muy amable y fuerte, sabía que saldría adelante sin importar que... pero aún así le preocupaba.

—Marinette...

Un sonido en la trampilla del techo hizo callar a la Kwami y hacer que rápidamente se escondiera. Sabía perfectamente que era lo que producía ese sonido.

Marinette, también sabiendo quien era el que estaba tras la trampilla, con rapidez extrema y algo de pánico, se quitó las ligas que sostenían su cabello y lo dejó caer libre sobre sus hombros cubriendo el moretón. Si algo no quería, era preocupar a Chat sobre un simple malentendido con Kagami. No quería involucrarlo en algo que podía solucionar ella misma.

—¡Un momento, Chat! — gritó para que el minino la oyera y se acomodó mejor el cabello para no hacer notar mucho el golpe en su mejilla. Casi parecía haber copiado el look de Juleka debido a que su cabello estaba casi cubriendo la mitad de su ojo.

Cuando notó que en efecto, el mechón de cabello cubría bastante bien el golpe, subió las escaleras de su cama para abrirle a su travieso compañero.

—Hola, prrrincesa... ¿Me extrañaste? — saludó el felino entrando sin dificultad al cuarto de la chica y cayendo en su cama.

—En tus sueños, gatito — rodó los ojos sentandose en la cama frente a él.

El héroe fingió una mueca de espanto e indignación y al hacerlo se fijó en el cambio de la azabache.

—¡Vaya! Te soltaste el cabello... — murmuró sorprendido.

—¿Te sorprende? — preguntó la chica divertida por la expresión del felino.

—Estas muy bella — susurró casi sin aliento.

Marinette casi se atraganto con el aire que respiraba y volteó la mirada algo tímida. No esperaba que las palabras de ese gato hicieran efecto en ella.

—N-No digas bobadas gato tonto —exclamó la azabache algo sonrojada, le molestaba el echo de que sus cumplidos estaban provocando ciertas reacciones en ella.

—Tu siempre luces deslumbrante, princesa — continuó alabándola tomando sus nudillos y besándolos encantado — no veo por qué no puedo hacerte un pequeño comentario sobre lo bella que luces hoy.

Marinette desvió el rostro al mismo tiempo que con el flequillo escondía aún más su ojo izquierdo, esto hizo que el felino notara lo tensa que estaba por la cercanía de sus rostros.

—Lo único que me molesta de que tengas tu cabello suelto, es que cubras ese hermoso color azul de tus ojos — confesó el felino inquietando aún más a la diseñadora.

Esta se hizo para atrás de manera instantánea al ver que su compañero intentaba correr esos mechones de su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo, Marinette?

—N-No sucede nada Chat, es solo que... acabo de llegar de fuera y... s-supongo que solo estoy algo cansada, es todo...

—Si tu lo dices, princesa... al menos, ¿voltearás a verme?

«Mierda»

Los nervios asaltaron el cuerpo de la azabache y poco a poco el felino tomo la barbilla de la chica en un acto sorpresa haciendo que Marinette soltara un chillido ahogado y Chat retuviera todo el aire al ver el moratón que manchaba la lisa y perfecta piel de su princesa.

Una ira descontrolada creció en las venas de Chat poco a poco haciendo que este resoplara profundo para calmarse y que sus dientes se apretasen en su boca más de lo normal.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

Su voz dejo de ser carismática y dulce, ahora era ronca y profunda, causando pavor en la azabache, aunque sabía que Chat jamás la dañaría.

—C-Chat Noir... n-no es nada yo...

—Marinette, ¿Quién te hizo esto? — repitió Chat más serio que de costumbre pasando sus garras cuidadosamente por la zona afectada, sin llegar a rozar por completo su delicada piel.

—¡S-Solo me di un golpe con la puerta! — se excusó rápidamente — y-ya me conoces lo torpe que soy — murmuró a penas.

—¡Eso no es cierto! — exclamó Chat molesto — de lo contrario no hubieras estado intentando ocultarlo de mi desde que llegue — masculló frustrado.

Marinette no supo si darse un golpe por estúpida o rezar porque la tierra se abriera y se la tragara por completo, cualquier cosa era mejor que hablar de su situación con Chat.

—Chat, en serio no es algo serio, solo fue cosa de nada...

—Si no importa tanto como dices entonces puedes decirme quien fue — insistió — al fin y al cabo, es cosa de nada ¿verdad? — repitió lo mismo algo molesto.

Al verlo en esa actitud, Marinette creyó que pronto se desarmaría en lágrimas, alarmando al felino que suavizó su expresión de inmediato y trató de calmarse para no cometer otra estupidez.

—Marinette... lo siento yo... no debí haberte hablado así, esta bien si no quieres contarme lo que pasó porque te incomoda — murmuró capturándola en un abrazo que ella correspondió de inmediato. — es solo que me preocupo por ti, eres muy importante para mi, princesa...

—Oh... Chat, gracias — susurró Marinette enternecida hundiendo más su cara en el pecho de su compañero, queriendo perderse entre sus brazos un poco más, y no pensar en nada.

El héroe la empujo más contra su pecho con la mirada puesta en la pared y el ceño arrugado. Marinette no quería hablar sobre la persona que la había golpeado, por si, estaba seguro de que eso no fue un accidente. En sus antiguas clases de Karate había aprendido a identificar todo tipo de golpes, y este fue intencional, no fue un simple choque accidental.

De pronto, a su cabeza llegó las palabras de Kagami y el tono despectivo con el que las dijo.

—Solo destruyeron algo que era importante para mi — susurró. — pero logré dar con él y le di su merecido, más una advertencia...

No podía creerlo de su amiga. Estaba consiente de que entre ella y Marinette había una especie de riña que impedía que se llevasen del todo bien, sin embargo nunca entendió el por qué.

Quería repetirse en su mente que todo era un malentendido, y que solo estaba saltándose a conclusiones precipitadas, pero las palabras duras de Kagami no salían de su cabeza, y tener a Marinette sollozando en su pecho no ayudaba mucho a calmarlo.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con Kagami, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, tenía que arreglarlo, y pronto, porque no pensaba dejar que Marinette sufriera las consecuencias. Y aunque tuviese que perder una de las pocas amistades que tenía, enfrentaría a Kagami y le haría hacer entender que lo que hizo, no tenía perdón, salvo que le ofreciera una sincera disculpa a su amiga.

Acurrucó mejor a la chica en sus brazos, y le susurró que se tranquilizara, que la iba a proteger de todo y de todos. Se lo había prometido a ella, a su madre, y así mismo.

Nunca dejaría, que le pasase nada.

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Ha llegado por fin este cap, si sé que demoré mucho, pero ya esta aquí .**

**Espero les guste y me dejen su delicioso review.**

**Saben que los amo :) ahorita estoy en una reunión así que por eso no puedo hablarles mucho, solo les diré que con mi amiga en Wattpad, estamos participando en un concuro y estamos con el tiempo :"v tenemos pocos días para entregarlo pero sé que lo lograremos****... deséennos mucha suerte, para que si nos va bien, la podamos subir también por acá.**

**Un beso!**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	9. Capítulo 6

* * *

_Mansión Agreste_

No pudo dormir aquella noche, eran las tres de la madrugada y no había logrado pegar ojo desde que salió de la habitación de Marinette procurando que estuviese dormida.

Llegó furioso a su cuarto cómo nunca.

Habían lastimado a su princesa, y había sido quién menos lo esperaba.

Kagami... la chica a la que le había brindado amistad y a la que tontamente decidió invitar a salir para olvidarse de Ladybug, por alguna razón desconocida había golpeado a Marinette. Reconocía que no se llevaban muy bien, pero... ¿llegar a los golpes?

Bufó acariciando sus cabellos dorados con agresividad para despejar su cabeza. No entendía nada. Y tampoco lo haría si se quedaba de brazos cruzados a la espera de que algo suceda.

Su amiga le debía muchas explicaciones, entre ellas la razón del por qué había herido a Marinette. Conocía a Kagami, y sabía que ella no le habría hecho daño a Marinette sin razón alguna, algo tuvo que haber pasado entre ellas dos para que Kagami reaccionara de esa manera.

—Grr... me esta empezando a doler la cabeza. — suspiró frustrado

—Ya somos dos. — dijo Plagg de la nada haciéndolo saltar.

—¡Plagg! ¿No estabas dormido?

El Kwami llego bostezando con una manita restregando su ojo y un pedazo de Camembert en la otra pata y tenía en su cabeza un calcetín de Adrien a modo de gorro de dormir, se veía molesto.

—Se supone que así era... pero te mueves tanto que comenzaste a exasperarme... ¡Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño del mundo! — fantaseo por unos segundos, luego recordó que estaba delante de la persona que había osado levantarlo — pero por desgracia, mi sueño se vio interrumpido por ti, ¿que haces despierto a esta hora? ¿tienes idea de lo tarde que es? — preguntó desganado y estirándose en otro bostezo — ¿no tienes que hacer un millar de cosas en la mañana cómo siempre? — se limito a preguntar mientras seguía estirándose

—Estoy pensando...

Plagg lo miró por un largo rato y le siseó.

—¡Pues bien podrías esperarte hasta mañana! Fue un día duro para mi... usaste el miraculous por mucho tiempo para ver a tu noviecita — farfulló — ¡¿Sabes que un ser tan magnífico cómo yo necesita de un buen descanso?! — lo riñó.

Adrien se encogió de hombros apenado y se limitó a decir.

—Lo siento, Plagg. Un asunto tan serio cómo este me esta impidiendo dormir — coloco su mano en el puente de su nariz antes de enfrentarse otra vez al Kwami — estoy preocupado por Marinette y Kagami. Ambas son mis amigas, y no me guitaría que hubiese discordia entre ellas.

—Pues si tanto te preocupa has algo al respecto — dictó la solución — si te importa tanto la situación con Kagami, habla con ella con respecto tus sentimientos y de paso sacarle la verdad sobre lo que le hizo a Marinette, cómo mínimo te devana los intestinos con su espada — comento el Kwami flotando nuevamente a su contenedor.

Adrien lo miró irse, pero contrario a todo lo demás, lo hizo angustiarse aún más de lo esperado. Casi quiso darse contra la pared al ver otro problema en el que no había pensado por estar al pendiente de Marinette. Era, su relación con la esgrimista.

«Mierda, estoy tan jodido»

¿Cómo enfrentar a Kagami para que confiese lo de Marinette, si ni siquiera había podido hablar con respecto a sus sentimientos?

Lo había liado todo en un segundo.

Parecía que mientras más cerca estaba de librarse de un problema, otro aparecía, y no querían detenerse hasta ahogarlo en un mar de incertidumbre.

«Si tan solo estuvieses aquí, Maman»

Recostó su espalda en el mullido y amplió colchó de du habitación y lo meditó por un largo rato. Al parecer estaba realmente cansado de pensar en lo mismo, porque al momento de cerrar los ojos quedo profundamente dormido, tendría que improvisar y esperar a que todo se solucionara de golpe la mañana siguiente, aunque aún temía que las cosas no salieran cómo el esperaba.

**...**

_Habitación de Marinette._

La mañana comenzó a asomar en la bella ciudad de París. La vida rutinaria de las personas que comenzaban esa fresca mañana dio inicio y la luz cálida del sol iluminó el perfil de la joven durmiente sobre las sábanas rosas de su habitación.

El día empezaba desde cero, y una vez que la azabache se removió en su cama al escuchar la alarma, esta hizo un gesto molesto y entreabriendo los ojos apago ese molesto sonido que importunaba su sueño.

La Kwami ya había despertado y se frotaba los ojos para despejar el sueño, miro a su portadora y la llamó suavemente para lograr despertarla, no lo conseguía. Como siempre.

—¡Marinette! ¡La alarma lleva sonando cinco minutos! ¡Vas a llegar tarde otra vez! — alertó la Kwami roja tirando de los cabellos negros de su portadora que se derramaban como tinta por las almohadas.

Marinette dejó entrever sus ojos color cielo y miró somnolienta a su Kwami, luego termino abriendo los ojos de golpe y se enderezó con una mirada aterrada.

—Ay no, ¡¿Qué hora es?!

—¡Son ocho y media! — contesto Tikki — Vístete rápido, guardaré tus libros.

—Gracias, Tikki.

Comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa de dormir con prisa y se tropezó con la escalera buscando su camiseta y su chaqueta. Se calzó sus zapatillas rápidamente y corrió al espejo para por lo menos pasarse el cepillo por el cabello. Ahí fue cuando notó su problema.

El golpe abarcaba toda la mejilla hasta casi la extensión de ojo, tenía que cubrirlo con maquillaje, así no preocuparía a sus padres ni a Alya, además no le daría el gusto a Lila de verla llegar con la prueba de que lo que sea que le había dicho a Kagami, habían surgido efecto.

Pasó suavemente el pequeño trozo de esponja y de manera rápida cubrió la zona dañada, casi no se veía nada, sí que dejó las cosas en su lugar y decidió dejar su cabello suelto por hoy. Si lo del maquillaje no funcionaba, al menos su cabello lograría cubrir el moratón.

Tomó su mochila y esperó a que Tikki se escondiera en su bolso para bajar a la cocina, dónde su madre preparaba el desayuno tranquila tarareando una canción de su idioma natal.

Bajó con cuidado esperando que ella no notara su presencia , pero falló rotundamente cuándo al intentar tomar una manzana del frutero se le resbalara la mano y terminara por desperdigar todas las frutas por el mesón.

La señora Cheng se giró al escuchar ese alboroto y se topó con su hija plasmada con una cara entre vergüenza y frustración.

Le dió la cálida sonrisa que portaba siempre y se acercó a saludarla.

—Buenos días, cielo. Hoy te levántate algo temprano, ¿debería preocuparme? — inquirió divertida al ver la cara de su hija mortificada.

—¡Mamá!

—Era broma cariño — rió la mujer — me alegra que estés tomando una actitud madura digna de tu edad. Estas empezando a crecer y a ser independiente. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti — se acerco a su hija y la envolvió en abrazo que ella no pudo rechazar, aunque si tembló un poco al tener a su madre tan cerca. Si la miraba detenidamente lograría detectar el golpe en su mejilla, y no quería involucrar a su madre en este asunto. Era cosa de resolverlo ella misma, sin ayuda de sus padres o de Chat Noir.

—M-Mamá, se me hará tarde para el Instituto; debo correr. — menciono Marinette para lograr que su madre la soltara y la dejara partir a su escuela.

La señora Cheng la soltó y dijo en el tono animado de siempre.

—Ten buena suerte cariño, ya verás que este día será mejor que el anterior — alentó.

Marinette asintió y besó la mejilla de su madre agarrando la fruta rojiza y colocándola en su bolso.

Salió disparada del lugar y con una sensación de alivio recorriéndole el estómago. Había logrado evadir las preguntas y la preocupación de su madre.

Pero esto debía solucionarlo pronto, porque estaba asegura de que no podría ocultarle más cosas a su madre de las que ya lo hacía, cómo el secreto de su doble vida.

Llegó justo antes de qué cerraran las puertas, lo que más le sorprendió ver fue que al llegar, todos sus compañeros estaban amontonados alrededor de una banca en la cancha, la curiosidad pudo más que ella y se acerco para ver qué es lo que tenía a todos tan entretenidos.

No se sorprendió de ver a Lila sentada recibiendo atención cómo siempre, de lo que se sorprendió fue ver como sus compañeros se aglomeraban y la llenaban de todo tipo de preguntas a cerca de si estaba bien y necesitaba atención médica. ¿Por qué Lila necesitaría tención médica? ¿Acaso había inventado que tenía algún otro tipo de enfermedad que nadie nunca había escuchado?

Nada de eso.

La pelinegra vio con sorpresa como Lila portaba dos moratones color negruzco en el rostro, y varios magullones en sus brazos que eran escondidos parcialmente por su chaqueta, se veía maltratada y demacrada. Definitivamente no espero encontrarse con semejante escena.

—Alya — la llamó Marinette — ¿qué pasó?

Alya torno una mirada triste y le contó lo que temía.

—Lila sufrió un accidente ayer después de clases — informó — la han golpeado, y no nos quiere decir quién fue el que lo hizo, sospechamos que fue alguno de lo que se quedan después de clases para algún club, pero no estamos muy seguros.

Marinette la miró estupefacta.

Tenía miedo de cómo Lila se las apañaba para poder generar lástima a las personas por cualquier motivo, y que la gente le creyera sin más, aún más le sorprendían los golpes que tenía por el rostro y sus brazos, ella debió habérselos hecho sólo para dar más credibilidad a la nueva historia que de seguro había inventado.

¡Su poder de convencimiento era perfecto!

De la nada, Marinette vió con sorpresa cómo Lila se levantaba dificultosamente y se dirigía hacia ella con un gesto de preocupación que la confundió.

—¡Marinette! ¡Que bueno que estás bien! — tomó sus manos lanzándole una mirada lastimera.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? — pregunto extrañada y algo nerviosa de qué toda la atención se enfocara en ellas.

—Pues por lo qué pasó ayer después de clases, me preocupo que pudiera pasarte lo mismo que a mi. — se lamentó.

—¿De qué hablas?

Alya al ver la situación interrumpió a Lila para dirigirse a Marinette.

—Espera, espera, entonces... ¿también te atacaron, Mari? — pregunto Alya exaltada yendo a socorrer a su amiga al igual que todos sus compañeros.

—¿C-Cómo? ¡No! Nadie me atacó, sólo me quedé después de clases cómo siempre a ordenar el salón, e-es mi trabajo cómo delegada...

—Pero no les contaste del golpe que te dio... — de pronto Lila calló.

Al igual que todos sus compañeros, que estaban expectantes ante la respuesta de Lila, ¿Quién las había atacado?

—¿Quién fue Lila? Vamos, puedes decirnos... — insistió Alya colocando su mano en el hombro de la italiana a modo de apoyo.

—N-No, nada, no es nada...

—Venga, Lila, tendrás que revelarnos el nombre de la persona que las atacó a ti y Marinette — dijo esta vez Nino apoyando a su novia.

Lila comenzó a tiritar en su mismo sitio fingiendo temor y soltando pequeños chillidos de miedo al "volver" a recordar lo que paso.

—S-Si Marinette esta de acuerdo en qué lo diga, lo haré.

—P-Pero esto es... — comenzó a decir Marinette — y-yo, yo... no tengo idea de quién haya sido, e-es más, yo ni siquiera estoy herida, así que no puedo decir con exactitud quién fue la que atacó a Lila, yo ya me había ido cuándo de seguro pasó lo del ataque.

No pudo decir nada más porque Alya se acerco extremadamente cerca de su rostro y observó con asombro la piel de su cara.

—Espera un momento... esto es, ¿maquillaje? — Alya surcó el rostro de la azabache y sus dedos se deslizaron por su mejilla retirando el maquillaje que cubría el golpe que tenía marcado en el rostro.

Todos jadearon de horror ante esa revelación.

—Entonces es cierto — exclamó Mylén aterrorizada — han golpeado a Marinette y Lila — afirmó con seguridad.

—Si lo llego a ver le destrozaré los huesos uno por uno — prometió Kim chocando la palma de su mano contra su puño.

—Le aplastaré la cabeza cuándo lo vea — le siguió Iván.

—C-Chicos, basta... — trato de calmar Marinette , no le gustaba en lo que se estaba metiendo. — esto fue un simple golpe con la puerta, nadie me ha atacado, e-en serio.

—¡Marinette! ¡Esto es serio! — exclamó Alya alterada — deja de hacerte la valiente y dinos a hora mismo quién les hizo esto para confesárselo al director, él sabrá sobrellevar la situación mejor que nosotros.

—P-Pero... pero es que nadie.

—Fue la chica que siempre esta con Adrien en la clase de esgrima. — reveló al fin Lila. Todos se pusieron pálidos al ver a quién se referían.

—Kagami.

—No puede ser — mencionó Nino — tendré que hablar con Adrien seriamente sobre esa chica, parecía agradable cuando la conocí — terminó diciendo en un tono alicaído.

—Después de todo es cómo Chloe, se cree mejor que los demás sólo porque su familia es rica, y no contenta con eso ataca a una chica tan increíble cómo Lila por celos.

—También lo ha hecho a posta — dijo Rose con seguridad — cómo esta enamorada de Adrien y Marinette también lo está, de seguro quiso espantarla para que se alejara de él.

—Tiene sentido — habló Juleka por primera vez apoyando a su amiga.

—De seguro en su país todo lo arreglan a golpes — argumentó Alix — pues bien, quiero ver qué intente meterse conmigo.

—Todos cálmense — gritó Alya — le diremos todo esto al director, él decidirá que hacer ante esta situación.

—¿Pero y si Kagami intenta usar las influencias de su familia para zafarse?

—Esta vez no podrá hacer nada mientras tengamos a Marinette cómo testigo — tranquilizó Alya — además, ella también fue golpeada, no negará nada ante esto.

—¡A-Alya! — reclamó Marinette.

—Chica, no tienes por qué angustiarte, le diremos al director sobre esto, todos estamos contigo y con Lila. Haremos justicia para las dos.

Todos condujeron con cuidado a Lila hacia la enfermería antes de ir a la oficina del director a confesar todo.

Marinette estaba que sudaba frío. Su intento de hablar las cosas con Kagami de manera civilizada se habían ido al traste, y no contaba con que Lila montara semejante teatro para inculpar a Kagami de haberlas atacado a ambas.

«¿Y ahora que hago?» — pensó con preocupación.

**...**

_Oficina del director Damocles_

El despacho estaba extrañamente frío, y al cerrar la puerta en dónde todos los compañeros de Marinette esperaban, el director se sentó en su silla observando el panorama menos agradable. Una joven amoreteada y con los brazos llenos de zarpazos y a su otra alumna con un enorme moratón color verdoso que estaba muy cerca de su ojo.

Al ver a _Madame_ Tsurugi en la silla sentada frente a él, tembló por el aura tan glacial y extrañamente calmada que portaba.

—Bueno _Madame_, cómo ya debe estar enterada, la he convocado aquí por lo que según menciona la señorita Rossi, ha sido un acto perteneciente de su hija.

La mujer escucho atentamente sin decir una palabra, mientras qué Kagami mantenía su cara circunspecta en todo momento, aunque eso no procuraba que no sintiera preocupación por el asunto.

—Entonces, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? Escucharemos su versión señorita Rossi, luego decidiremos que hacer ante semejante abuso, comience... — indicó el director dándole la palabra a Lila.

—B-Bien yo... yo solo... me perdí intentando encontrar la enfermería luego de terminar de anotar los apuntes que me prestaron mis compañeros, ya que recientemente acabo de tener una cirugía de garganta, y quería algo para disminuir el dolor...

El director Damocles asintió y le hizo una señal para proseguir.

—En eso, vi a Marinette salir del salón de clases luego de terminar de limpiar, y vi claramente cómo Kagami llegaba y la golpeaba en la cara. No sé que fue lo que le dijo porque estaba muy lejos para escuchar, p-pero, no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados luego de lo que le hizo a Marinette, así que la enfrenté y le dije que no estaba bien lo que había hecho — continuo hipeando — y luego fue... y luego fue cuándo...

—¡Señor Director! ¡Eso es completamente...!

—Guarde silencio Madmoiselle Tsurugi — advirtió el hombre — debería permanecer callada cuándo otros hablan para dar su testimonio, ¿es qué acaso no le enseñaron modales?

Kagami apretó los labios desistiendo de hablar y dejando que Lila terminara de contar su "versión" de los hechos. De reojo miró a su madre a su lado, tenía sus dos manos sujetadas a su bokken, y lo sujetaba con tal fuerza, que temía que se rompiera.

—Fue cuando me atacó de manera descontrolada — continuó diciendo la castaña entre lágrimas — no sé que clase de problemas tenía con Marinette, pero... no estuve de acuerdo con la violencia ejercida, así que quise defender el nombre de mi compañera y terminé siendo humillada y...

La castaña se soltó en llanto poniendo rígidos a todos los presentes, incluidos el señor Damocles. Quien carraspeó y se dirigió con una mirada glaciar hacia la japonesa, que miraba todo con indiferencia.

—Ya veo... señorita Dupain, ¿es cierto eso?

La postura de Marinette cambio por una completamente rígida, y no pudo hacer reaccionar los músculos de su boca para hablar, por más que intentara, permanecía callada en su sitio, hasta que sintió la mano de Lila apretando su hombro.

—Marinette, sé que estás asustada, pero no debes temer — insistió Lila — el director se encargará de todo.

—Así es señorita Cheng, le recomiendo que colabore con esto y nos diga si Madmoiselle Tsurugi la agredió cómo dice la señorita Rossi... si ese es el caso, se ordenará la expulsión inmediatamente. — indicó el Señor Damocles.

Marinette no sabía que decir, tenía las miradas de todos encima de ella, incluso tenía a Madame Tsurugi con su rostro estoico a la espera de una respuesta, y Kagami que no despegaba su mirada castaña de su falda. Luchaba contra el odio y el rencor que se había formado en su pecho por ese par de víboras que la acusaron aprovechándose de que estaba enojada con Marinette por la pérdida de sus cosas.

No podía mentir diciendo que no la había golpeado, porque Kagami en verdad lo había hecho, pero por razones diferentes a lo que todos pensaban... ni ella misma tenía idea, pero sabía que Lila tenía mucho que ver en este asunto.

Tampoco podía decir abiertamente que la atacó, eso causaría que la japonesa tuviese más motivos para odiarla. Además, las actuaciones de Lila perjudicaron aún más a Kagami al inventarse que la había atacado. De seguro lo ideo todo para inculpar a Kagami y deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas.

—Y-Yo...

La sala quedo en absoluto silencio hasta que se escuchó el ruido de algo golpeando contra el suelo.

El bokken de la señora Tsurugi había sido lo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes, y su cara lo decía todo, no estaba nada contenta con la situación.

—Esto esta tardando demasiado, tendré que resolverlo yo misma — habló la madre de Kagami sujetando firmemente su bokken.

—Kagami — llamó fríamente a su primogénita.

La japonesa se sobrecogió y con el miso tono franco de siempre respondió.

—¿Si, madre?

—En vista de que esta... jovencita, no quiere decir su testimonio... quiero que me lo respondas tú... ¿agrediste a esta muchacha cómo dice el director? Quiero la verdad en este instante, ya has avergonzado bastante nuestro apellido con esta simple convocación.

El corazón de la joven Tsurugi latió furiosamente en su pecho y apretó los bordes de su falda con la mirada baja y los ojos lagrimosos. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan mentalmente frustrada y con un gran deseo de llorar frente a tantas personas observándola.

Aún así, su voz logró formular una respuesta a su progenitora.

—Si... yo lo hice.

Su madre no dijo palabra alguna, pero por dentro Kagami sabía que estaba profundamente decepcionada y asqueada de su propia hija.

El director por otro lado, al escuchar la confesión de su alumna, carraspeó y tomo la palabras antes de que se hundieras en ese abrumador silencio.

—Madame Tsurugi, comprenderá que lo que hizo su hija mancha el nombre de nuestra institución, y siendo este el caso... lamentablemente sólo me queda decir que su hija, queda definitivamente expulsada de este instituto.

Madame Tsurugi frunció el un poco más el seño de lo que ya lo tenía, pero asintió. No estaba para armar ninguna escena en ese momento.

—Desde luego señor Director, lamento mucho el comportamiento agresivo de mi hija. — se disculpó agriamente — con su permiso, yo me retiro. Kagami... vamos.

Con pasos firmes la fría mujer se retiró con ayuda de su bokken y detrás de ella Kagami la seguía con el rostro serio y y los hombros gachos. No sin antes dedicarles a Marinette y Lila una mirada envenenada que hizo que la azabache temblara y la castaña sonriera.

Su plan, había funcionado. Y ahora solo tenía que deshacerse de la estúpida de Marinette con un plan tan maestro qué Adrien no notara que fuera ella la que lo había provocado.

Se limpió falsamente una lágrima y le agradeció al director para salir a donde sus compañeros la esperaban y dejar que la abrazaran y consolaran.

Marinette por el contrario estaba mortificada. Lila había logrado que con unas cuántas lágrimas y con una actuación digna de una actriz de Hollywood, expulsaran a Kagami, una chica con una alta influencia social en un parpadeo. Además de que Kagami en este momento debía odiarla a muerte por creer que esto fue algo en lo que ella tuvo que ver.

Estaba asustada, y esta vez tendría que cuidarse las espaldas si no quería que Lila la apuñalase cuándo menos se lo esperaba.

Debía hallar una solución pronto, estaba perdiendo la esperanzas de qué cada día fuera mejor que el anterior. Al contrario, cada día sentía que una de sus pesadillas, se hacía realidad.

* * *

**¡Volví! **

**Esta historia no podía quedarse atrás, sé que estoy algo tardona, pero no dejen de leerme :"v me hace feliz leer sus comentarios y opinando sobre lo que pasará en los siguientes caps :3**

**Y bueno, bueno... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?**

**Al parecer Lila, tenía todo cuidadosamente planeado para deshacerse de Kagami, ¿es una bruja, verdad? Xd además de que implico a Marinette en su actuación, y ahora Kagami cree que todo fue un plan para deshacerse de ella...**

**¿Cómo tomara Adrien la noticia de la expulsión de Kagami?**

**¿Lila pondrá en marcha su siguiente estrategia?**

**¿Qué pasará con Kagami ahora que no estudia en la escuela Françoise Dupoint?**

**Todo esto y más en "Two Sides Of Me"**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	10. Capítulo 7

* * *

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

La campana para entrar a clases sonó y todos los estudiantes se apresuraron a guardar sus pertenencias para entrar corriendo a sus respectivos salones. Entre ellos resaltaba una pelinegra que tenía los hombros gachos y su mirada reflejaba preocupación. No podía creer lo que había pasado momentos atrás en el despacho del director, sentía que cada vez quedaba menos aire en sus pulmones de tanto suspirar.

—¿Marinette? ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó la kwami roja con preocupación sacando su cabecita de la bolsa de la diseñadora.

La chica asintió cabizbaja acariciando con su dedo índice la cabecita de la criatura sin dejar de caminar hacia su salón de clases.

—Estoy bien Tikki, ocúltate — le advirtió antes de seguir adelante, escuchando murmullos al subir las escaleras y cerca de los pasillos, todos hablando de lo mismo al parecer.

—_Oí que la expulsaron_ — susurró una chica de cabellera castaña a su amiga de cabello corto color ébano, ambas con la misma expresión de sorpresa por la charla mencionada.

—_Yo escuché que fue porque atacó a una alumna de otro salón._

—_¡Pero mira que es demasiado abusiva! No necesitamos a otra Chloe Bourgeois en la escuela_ — criticó otra alumna uniendose a la conversación.

Marinette quería hacerse de oídos sordos, pero no podía evitar sentir nauseas en su interior al escuchar las cosas que decías sobre la japonesa. Cosas que no eran ciertas y que la dejaban cómo a una chica vulgar con dinero.

Los rumores habían comenzado a propagarse cómo el fuego, dañando la reputación de Kagami y manchando aún más el apellido de su familia con respecto al escándalo que armó la italiana para deshacerse de una de las pretendientes de Adrien.

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior al notar cómo la bilis se le atoraba en su garganta produciendo un sabor amargo aprovechando para acelerar el paso hasta llegar al salón. Pero no contó con que en el salón, se hablaría de lo mismo. Sólo que sus compañeros se ocupaban más de mimar a Lila, qué de maldecir a Kagami.

La castaña ni siquiera sentía algo de culpa por lo que había hecho. Es más, en su mente se recocijaba de lo fácil y divertido que había sido dejar en ridiculo a esa insulsa de Kagami, su interior festejaba su más reciente victoria, haber logrado dejar a esa chica sin palabras hasta estar casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Mejor.

Tenía que dejarle en claro con quién estaba tratando.

—Muchas gracias, Sabrina. Que linda eres — agradeció la castaña sosteniendo el smootie de frutas que la chica le había traído.

—No hay problema, para lo que necesites Lila — agregó la pelirroja de lentes esbozandole una sonrisa — espero que esto ayude también en la curación de tu garganta, he leído que beber cosas frías acelera la recuperación.

—¡Eres todo un encanto! Gracias. — hizo un ademán de sonrisa y sorbió la fría bebida para luego mirar a su lado, dónde identificó a su compañero al cuál en su mente apodaba cómo el lunático de las computadoras.

—Oye, Max... sé que es una osadía de mi parte pedirtelo pero... ¿podrías ayudarme con mi tarea de física para la clase de Madame Mendeleiev? Es por mi esguince... — habló sosteniendo su muñeca "lastimada" dejando el batido sobre la mesa — se estaba sanando — murmuró haciendo una mueca de dolor al sobajear el area supuestamente agraviada — pero con lo de la pelea se me ha inflamado un poco la muñeca y tengo que mantener reposo, por lo que se me hace imposible sostener el lápiz... ¿Te molestería si...?

—Cuenta conmigo para eso, Lila — asintió Max tomando el libro de la italiana y colocándose sus gafas perfectamente.

—¡Mil gracias, Max! ¡Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido!

El chico sonrió y partió a su asiento para resolver los ejercicios de su compañera.

Lila en el fondo sonreía maravillada. Los tontos de sus compañeros no hacían otra cosa más que consentirla y agobiarla de atenciones gracias a ese absurdo y conveniente invento de la pelea. Por supuesto que le dolían los golpes y los cortes que ella mismo se hizo, fue lo más extremo que había ido para culpar a alguien, pero no había marcha atrás.

Las cosas no podían resultarle mejor.

A veces se tenían que hacer pequeños sacrificios para conseguir lo que quieres. Y ella, no estaba dispuesta a no ser la chica con más atencion en la escuela, y si para eso debía fingir estar herida, lo mantendría hasta que se le ocurriera otra cosa mejor que inventar.

Quedar cómo una heroína fue sólo una probada de lo ventajoso que le resultaría todo, comenzando por utilizar a sus descerebrados compañeros para realizar cosas tan simples cómo pasarle un lapiz.

Parecía una reina sentada en su trono mientras veía cómo sus insignificantes lacayos cumplían sin rechistar sus ordenes con sólo poner una mirada lastimera y fingir un gemido de dolor tocando sus heridas.

Para este punto. Cabe decir que ella estaba dispuesta a todo, para cumplir sus objetivos, y si habían obstáculos... ella los hacía a un lado cómo si fuera una inútil e insignificante lata vacía. Eso ya quedó demostrado con la frígida de Kagami.

Saboreó su triunfo una vez más dándo otro sorbo de su batido a esperar a que ese nerd terminara su tarea de física.

Las cosas no podrían resultarle mejor.

Marinette realizó todo acoplo de su autocontrol para no explotar cómo un volcán a punto de erupción.

Decidida, dejó la mochila en el asiento que compartía con Alya y aprovechando que Madame Bustier no llegaba al salón aún, subió las escaleras hasta dónde estaba sentada Lila, el mismo lugar que permanecía vacío a su lado derecho, ya qué Nathaniel le había pedido un permiso especial a la profesora para faltar ese día a clases para trabajr en un comic junto con Marc, a petición del profesor de arte.

—Lila, ¿puedo hablar de contigo? Sólo tomará un segundo — pidió la diseñadora sospechosamente amigable. Más su interior ardía de furia, tener que usar ese tono con quién sabía de sobra, era la peor persona con la que había convivido.

—Por supuesto, Marinette — aceptó la castaña — sólo espera un minuto, las heridas aún me duelen un poco y me cuesta mucho caminar.

La chica frente a ella evitó rodar los ojos esperando a que Lila continuara inutilmente con su actuación de chica lastimada y la siguiera fuera del salón.

Una vez fuera, se alejaron lo suficiente. Marinette paro en seco haciendo que la castaña también se detuviera detrás suyo aún con su falsa careta de amabilidad.

—¿Que era lo qué querías decirme, Mari? — pregunto dulcemente llamandola por su apodo, aquello le dio un estremecimiento de asco. Nunca antes su apodo le había sonado tan mal.

—Deja de fingir conmigo Lila — ordenó tajante observandola con indiferencia — Lo que le hiciste a Kagami fue despreciable.— habló entre dientes luchando por no lanzarsele encima — Ella no te hizo nada, ¿Por qué la inculpaste de algo que tú misma te provocaste? ¿Es que no tienes ni un poco de respeto por ti misma? — le preguntó desconcertada.

Lila sonrió descaradamente ondeando su largo cabello castaño sin quejarse del escozor que provocó al hacer ese movimiento brusco.

—A veces hay que pasar a cubrir ciertos detalles para poder darle más realismo a la situación, además... deberías estar agradecida conmigo — dijo cinicamente — he logrado quitar de tu camino a una de las pretendientes más cercanas a Adrien, ahora ya no será un estorbo en tu camino para ganarte el corazón de Adrien.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! — repitió incrédula — Kagami es amiga de Adrien y ella esta luchando limpiamente por obtener el corazón de Adrien, ella no necesita recurrir a las bajezas que tú haces para obtener lo que quiere.

Lila resopló fastiadiada por la actitud de Marinette, en verdad que era una idiota.

Defendiendo a una de sus rivales... ¿quién hacía eso?

—Estas desperdiciando una oportunidad de oro, Marinette —habló la mitómana caminando a su alrededor cómo un buitre hambriento — eres demasiado buena y pátetica — continuó su discurso — mira que rechazar las oportunidades que la vida te pone enfrente, realmente eres una altruista sin remedio.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? — le advirtió siguiendola con la mirada — yo estoy dispuesta a respetar la decisión de Adrien, quiero su felicidad ante todo, así no sea conmigo — respondió con honestidad sin dejar notar el dolor en su mirada.

—Así que... ¿estas dispuesta a sufrir en lugar de hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir su amor? — inquirió Lila de manera incrédula — de veras que me decepcionas Marinette, tal vez Kagami tenga razón y realmente no eres competencia para ninguna.

Marinette sintió cómo si la hubiesen abofeteado.

—Acabas de aceptar que tuviste que ver en algo para que Kagami estuviera tan molesta conmigo. — dijo con el ceño fruncido — tú fuiste quién nos arrastro a Kagami y a mi a esta riña sin sentido por otra de tus mentiras.

Lila se rió encantada.

—Tendrás que probarlo antes — habló socarronamente cruzandose de brazos — porque en lo que a mi respecta, sólo soy una víctima de todo este asunto, una pobre chica a la que golpearon sin compación y remordimiento. ¿Qué harás para desmentirlo?

Marinette sólo pudo apretar los labios sin saber qué más decir. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—¿Lo ves? No tienes nada — le restregó — mi consejo para ti es que mantengas la boca cerrada, que se te da mejor — dijo de manera burlesca — hagamos, cómo que todo esto nunca pasó, después de todo... ambas salimos ganando, tenemos terreno libre para estar cerca de Adrien y planear nuestro siguiente movimiento.

—No estoy dispuesta a dejar que dañes a otros, Lila — advirtió la chica sin dejar esa firmeza que la caracterizaba para referise a cosas serias — ahora es mi turno de darte un consejo... — dijo acercandose hasta ella lo suficiente cómo para que ella escuchara — nunca subestimes lo que puedo llegar a hacer por quienes me importan.

Las miradas que se dedicaban estaban cargadas de muchas promesas, entre ellas, resaltando la de Marinette. Sus iris azules luchaban con los verdes olivo de Lila, su amenaza era clara. Iba a luchar hasta el final contra ella, hasta destapar cada una de las mentiras que hirieron a otros.

Lila estaba perdiendo su seguridad de un momento a otro, su cuerpo tembló por esa mirada azul tan penetrante, sus ojos burlescos y antes seguros, habían desaparecido junto a su confianza.

Esa mirada, tan fría y glacial que parecía estarla congelando en vida, le resultaba molestamente familiar, cómo si ya hubiera tenido la desdicha de presenciarla.

Ese porte seguro y esa confianza en si misma que demostraba frente a ella.

Le recordaba mucho a...

_Ladybug_.

—¿Niñas? — escucharon la voz de su maestra rompiendo por completo la rivalidad entre miradas, sin levantar sospechas de nada de lo que había pasado frente a su profesora —¿Qué hacen afuera? La clase esta a punto de dar inicio... ¿Hay algún problema?

Lila se adelantó a responder antes de que Marinette siquiera pudiera decir algo.

—Todo en órden, profesora — respondió dulcemente Lila — Marinette sólo quería cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, ya sabe que Marinette siempre es muy amable.

—Me alegra que se esten apoyabdo mutuamente — suspiró aliviada la dulce profesora — sobre todo ante la situación tan difícil por la que ambas acaban de pasar — terminó diciendo en un tono deprimente, no le gusto nada tener que enterarse por sus alumnos que habían expulsado a una estudiante por practicar agresión física a dos de sus alumnas.

—Desde luego que si — dijo Lila abrazndose así misma fingiendo ser considerada — somos compañeras, y estamos para apoyarnos.

La maestra asintió dándole la razón a su alumna.

—Seguro que si — enunció rodeando los hombros de ambas adolescentes — vamos, quiero verlas avanzando a clase, tomaremos la segunda hora para tener una pequeña charla reconfortante para hablar sobre la violencia y sobrellevar mejor el tema.

—Me parece una excelente idea, profesora — comentó Lila aplaudiendo suavemente — así nuestros compañeros sabrán que hacer en estos casos.

La maestra sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su alumna y volteó a ver la que por años ha sido su alumna favorita.

—Esta bien... supongo — respondio en un tono no tan animado que la maestra pasó por alto.

—Bien, vamos.

Así las tres se encaminaron al salón, dónde ya todos se encontraban en su respectivos asientos, pero sin dejar de charlar sobre lo sucedido al momento de entrar al instituto. Ese seguía siendo el principal tema de conversación para muchos.

...

Al mismo tiempo, Adrien llegó a clases a penas y notando el aire extraño de sus compañeros, ain embargo lo pasó por alto y saludó a Nino como de costumbre, más este no le eevolvió el saludo, dejándolo un poco desconcertado.

—Nino... — llamó Adrien — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo?

—Lo siento, viejo. Sucedió algo horrible hoy en la mañana y... no puedo terminar de asimilarlo — admitió el moreno dejando ver su cara angustiante, todo lo contrario a la cara relajada y cool que siempre le mostraba a su amigo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Pues verás...

Justo en ese momento la profesora entro al salón acallando suavemente los susurros y comentarios de sus estudiantes. Detrás de ella venían Marinette y Lila, una tenía una expresión muy diferente a la otra, temía que hubiera pasado algo malo nuevamente por culpa de Lila, ya bastante tenía que ver con lo del golpe de Marinette.

La jornada colectiva inció como de costumbre. Todos atendían las indicaciones de la maestra y hablaban si era necesario, de no ser por que tenía en su mente la duda de lo que Nino iba a decirle, hubiera jurado que todo estaba normal.

Siempre tenía que ser el último en enterarse de las cosas que pasaban, y eso le molestaba.

Suspiró mientras qué _Madame_ Bustier le indicaba que leyera el parrafo tres de la página 65.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que apenas podía creerlo, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban en la hora del receso, y el tema de la mañana no se hizo mención en lo absoluto, así que aún no sabía cual era aquel dilema, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Nadie quiso darle explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido y Nino se había adelantado con Alya a la cafetería. Así que se rindió y comenzó a dirigirse a la cancha, donde miro a alguno de sus compañeros del club de esgrima practicar. Se extrañó de no ver a Kagami entre ellos

Kagami jamás faltaba a las clases de esgrima, salvo que estuviera realmente enferma o su madre se lo ordenara, así que algo estaba ciertamente mal y a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con ella, no podía evitar estar preocupado por saber que le habría pasado a su compañera.

—Hola chicos — saludó cortesmente interrumpiendo la practica de sus compañeros por breves segundos, quienes detuvieron su práctica para verlo.

—Lo siento — se disculpó rapidamente apresurandose a hablar — sólo quería preguntar a cerca de Kagami, ¿La han visto? — inquirió — ella nunca se pierde las prácticas.

El chico intercambio miradas con su otro compañero algo incómodo.

—¿No te enteraste?

—¿De qué? — respondió confundido y algo alarmado de que fuera algo malo con respecto a Kagami.

—De la expulsión de Kagami Tsurugi.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron enormemente ante esa revelación.

—¿E-Expulsada? ¿Kagami fue expulsada? — preguntó el rubio con sorpresa.

Su compañero asintió.

—Por lo que escuché el director le prohibió asistir también a los entrenamientos de esgrima. Por ese motivo no la ves ni la verás en el entrenamiento de hoy.

Adrien había entrado en shock, pero de igual manera siguió a la tarea de interrogar a ambos chicos para conseguir información.

—¿Saben el motivo de su expulsión?

—Se rumoréa que atacó a dos de las alumnas del salón a cargo de Madame Bustier, pero... eso es todo lo que sé, a penas nos enteramos hace poco.

—Entiendo — respondió el rubio con dificultad — gracias por la información. — agradeció.

Sin más se alejó de ahí con la sangre helada recorriendo sus venas y siguiendo sus pasos para buscar a la única persona de la que estaba seguro, tenía que ver en esto.

**...**

Lila se paseaba felizmente por los pasillos, todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntoss, algjnos hablando pestes sobre la chica que había sido expulsada por atacar a dos alumnas, todos esos insultos hacia la japonesa eran cómo música para sus oídos.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir con este papel hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor para hacer caer a Marinette sin que Adrien se diera cuenta, ya casi podía saborear su victoria.

—¡Lila!

La castaña volteó su rostro sólo para ver a Adrien acercarse a ella dando fuertes zancadas acercandose hacia ella. Lucía molesto.

Por un momento sus instintos le gritaron que debía temer por su vida al notar esos ojos verdes posarse con rabia en ella, pero su sonrisa no abandonó su cara, al contrario, se ensanchó más sabiendo perfectamente cómo manejar la situación.

—¿Qué necesitas Adrien?

De un momento a otro el rubio la tomó fuertemente del brazo haciéndola quejarse.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa? — le reprochó deshaciéndose de su agarre con brusquedad — Estoy herida, ¿qué no ves?

Adrien sólo frunció el ceño molesto y respiró hondo para calmarse por dentro, debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

—Rompiste tu palabra — replicó furioso — te metiste con alguien importante para mi.

Lila fingió estar ofendida y se defendió cómo pudo de aquella acusación.

—No me he acercado ni perjudicado a la mosca muerta de Marinette en ningún momento — se justificó rápidamente notando cómo el ceño de Adrien se fruncía aún más por la forma en cómo llamó a Marinette.

—No estoy hablando de Marinette — respondió con molestia — si fuera ella no estuvieramos teniendo esta conversación, estarías en el despacho del director excusandote por todas las mentiras que has dicho — dijo con dureza.

—Entonces no sé de qué me estas hablando... — mintió tratando de zafarse de la situación cómo siempre.

—¿Te suena el tema de Kagami? — ironizó — me enteré de que la expulsaron y quiero que me des una explicación de eso...

—¿Por qué habría de dartela? Yo no hice nada más qué decirle la verdad al director sobre esa tal Kagami...

—¿La verdad? — Adrien casi quiso reír — tu no conoces el significado de esa palabra...

Lila a penas podía creer su mala suerte, primero había tenido que soportar a esa patética panadera reprochar su arduo trabajo culpando a esa esgrimista estúpida y ahora tenía que presenciar en vivo y en directo a Adrien Agreste reclamandole sobre lo mismo. ¿Qué pasaba hoy? ¿Acaso era el día de los inculpados?

Sin embargo Lila no cambió su sonrisa socarrona.

—Querido... parece qué no sabes la clase de amistades que tienes... — respondió Lila mirando atentamente sus largas y cuidadas uñas. — así cómo tampoco sabes lo que me hizo tu querida amiguita a mi y a Marinette — habló con enigma — yo fui quién salvo a Marinette de esa salvaje, ¿y así es cómo me agradeces?

—Sé que Kagami no pudo haber hecho algo tan bajo cómo atacarte a ti o a Marinette... todo esto es otra de tus mentiras — la enfrentó.

—Las pruebas están en mis heridas — dijo mostrandole sus brazos llenos de moretones y rasguños superficiales — ¿qué más pruebas quieres de qué lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad?

—No voy a creerte, Lila — la cortó el rubio — llegaré hasta el fondo de esto.

—Si no quieres creerme, no te culpo — ironizó rodando los ojos, luego sus ojos brillaron de manera malévola — pero... apuesto a que si fuera tu adorada Marinette quién te lo dijera... cambiarías de parecer...

Adrien la miró con desprecio tragandose sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Después de todo ella no te mentiría jamás... ¿verdad? — bisbiseó con una sonrisa de sorna dándole la espalda y caminando a paso seguro, dejando atrás a Adrien que estana consternado y a la vez confuso.

¿Sería que Lila por primera vez dijo la verdad y ese golpe que tiene Marinette... fue causado por Kagami?

Sinceramente, esperaba qué esto fuera sólo uno de los trucos de Lila para poder romper definitivamente su amistad con Kagami.

**...**

_Mansión Tsurugi_

El salón de entrenamientos era un autentico desastre. La furia de su interior abrasaba su cuerpo por dentro cómo si fueran las llamas de un dragón. Rasgó con fuerza la pared de tela hasta crear un profundo agujero con su Katana.

Atravesó de una estocada el muñeco que usaba para practicar su combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lo destrozo con ira, hasta dejar sólo los retazos y el relleno del muñeco.

El sudor recorrió su frente pegando su corto cabello a su cráneo y cuello, su veatimenta lucía tan grande para su pequeño cuerpo y su rostro estaba desfigurado en una mueca de ira y dolor.

_—Me has decepcionado profundamente Kagami. _

Otro golpe surgió hasta casi agrietar la pared.

_—Has avergonzado a esta prestigiada familia._

La espada cortó el viento haciendo un sonido sordo.

_—A partir de ahora estudiarás en casa, tal y cómo debio ser desde el principio... contrataré profesores particulares y tú no sladrás de aquí a menos que sea para un evento social... por supuesto a partir de ahora yo seré la única que te asesorará en tus clases de esgrima._

Un movimiento rápido con su espada y terminó destruyéndo las demás utensilios de entrenamiento.

_—Me avergüenzo de tener una hija cómo tú... creí que mi manera de criar había sido la correcta._

Cayó de rodillas tirando la espada a un lado y apretó sus dientes recordando una y otra vez las palabras que su madre le había dicho.

Ella no había hecho nada de lo que esa tipa le dijo al director.

Sólo fueron palabras dichas por una experta mentirosa. Al ver a la "_supuesta_" amiga de Adrien en el despacho del director tontamente pensó que la castaña había acusado a Marinette con el director por esculcar en su taquilla y destruir sus objetos personales.

Nunca se imaginó lo que esa chica se traía entre manos.

Marinette y esa chica le habían tendido una trampa.

Se habían aprovechado de que ella había cometido la estupidez de dejar salir sus impulsos, dejándola cómo una agresora.

Ni siquiera había podido contar su versión de los hechos, Marinette y esa chica castaña eran unas viles mentirosas. Se las haría pagar muy caro.

Una lágrima surcó su rostro sabiendo tristemente que debido al castigo de su madre no podría ver más a Adrien. Estaba completamente sola, tal y cómo al principio.

Otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla haciéndola desaparecer con la manga de su kimono de entrenamiento.

Decaída, tomó de vuelta su Katana.y se preparó para un segundo enfrentamiento para el segundo muñeco que yacía al otro lado de la habitación. Era bastante grande, demasiado para una sola persona.

Sin compasión, de un solo golpe hizo desaparecer la cabeza del muñeco, imaginandose que era una de las cabezas de sus enemigas, se sintió mucho mejor después de descargar toda su ira en entrenamientos, pero el disgusto aún permanecía en ella.

Suspiró dándose por vencida con el entrenamiento sin notar la mariposa que sobrevolaba su casa hasta llegar a ella, su espada no llegó a blandirse ya que el insecto de color morado se introdujo en el arma que utilizaba para practicar, escuchando una voz hablarle en su cabeza al instante.

—Belie... soy Hawk Moth — dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza — te ofrezco el poder de desmentir a cualquiera que se atraviese en tu camino para hallar la justicia que buscas... si ha cambio tú me ayudas.

—No lo creo — musitó.

El hombre pouso una mirada confusa antes de escucharla hablar otra vez.

—No caeré otra vez en este error de dejarme manipular por alguien otra vez, y menos con un cobarde cómo tú que no se atreve a dar la cara para luchar — reprochó duramente — así que lo siento y gracias por la oferta, pero este caso lo resolveré por mi cuenta a partir de ahora.

Hawk Moth gruñó de rabia sintiendo cómo el Akuma se desprendía del objeto en el que se había posado y liberaba del trance a su víctima.

Golpeó con su bastón furioso y la ventana por la cual liberaba a los Akumas se fue cerrando poco a poco dejándolo en completa obscuridad.

Tenía que ser paciente, las cosas llegarían a su debido tiempo, mejor no apresurarlas... esa chica sólo era una de las tantas víctimas que tenía en mente, pronto llegaría a encontrar un Akuma tan poderoso, que dejaria en vergüenza a todos los demás.

Ese pensaiento suyo tranquilizó au cabeza y sirvió para distraerse un poco de la furia provocada por esa muchacha.

Todos en algún momento, sentían dolor, tristeza o furia.

Sería tan fácil aprovecharse de esos sentimientos.

Será para la próxima.

**...**

**¡Hello, bichitos!**

**¿Cómo han pasado esta cuarentena? ¿Sin problemas? ¿Todo bien? Pues... lo único bueno que se saca de esto, es que estando encerrado a uno le dan unas ganas inmensas de escribir... me pasé toda una noche escribiendo el capítulo de principio a fin... ¡Toda una noche! Normalmente me toma días hacer sólo un cap... jeje, me alegra haberlo terminado así sabrán que esta historia continúa y que yo estoy más viva que nunca...**

**Cosas que notamos en este cap...**

**Nuestra mitómana sigue dándoles dolores de cabeza a nuestros queridos protas ...**

**Los compañeros de clases de Marinette cada vez tratan mejor a Lila olvidándose poco a poco de Marinette :"(**

**Kagami acaba de rechazar la oportunidad de vengarse con ayuda de Hawk Moth por orgullo.**

**Adrien salió en su defensa para apoyar a Kagami, aún cuándo sabe que ella probablemente fue la que golpeó a Marinette.**

**¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente cap?**

**¿Les gustó cómo quedó el cap?**

**Si es así, déjenme un comentario para continuar y cuéntenme... ¿cómo han pasado y qué han hecho todo estos días encerrados en su casa? ¿Ver videos? ¿Escribir? ¿Leer? ¿Netflix? ¿Chatear? ¿Rolear? ¿Viendo memes del Coronavirus?**

**Yo ninguna de las anteriores porque no he tenido internet desde que comenzó el anuncio para quedarse en casa jaja... ya se han de imaginar cómo he pasado estos días sin internet :"v no muy lindo, créanme... ahoritas tengo, pero porque nos dio el vecino Xd.**

**En fin... ¡Nos leemos pronto en otra historia!**

**¡Un beso enorme! ¡Los amo!**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	11. Capítulo 8

* * *

_Madame_ Bustier impartía su clase de manera normal y cotidiana, portaba un libro en su mano y con la otra escribía un par de palabras relacionadas con el tema, todos sus alumnos estaban escribiendo lo mismo que estaba en el pizarrón mientras la maestra hacía algunas preguntas. Parecía que todos le estaban poniendo atención.

A excepción de una alumna, quién no paraba de removerse en su asiento mirando el pizarrón con nulo interés y jugando con su lápiz apuñalando su cuaderno en blanco.

La profesora se dio cuenta de esto y con el tono amable de siempre se dirigió a su alumna dejando el gis a un lado y recargando su mano en su escritorio.

—Lila, ¿te sucede algo? Llevas distraída toda la hora de clase...

Lila saltó desde su asiento regañándose por ser tan descuidada al demostrar que esa clase no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, así que se las arregló para poner su cara de niña buena y de no romper un plato para hablarle a la profesora.

—En serio discúlpeme, profesora — empezó a decir Lila — y-yo... no veo muy bien con mi ojo izquierdo desde el incidente — se quejó — parece que mi problema de visión esta empeorando, no quería decir nada para no molestarla, pero se me hace imposible ver desde aquí lo que esta escrito en el pizarrón — alegó con tristeza.

La maestra sonrió de manera comprensiva y le indicó que se tranquilizara.

—No te preocupes Lila, estoy segura de que uno de tus compañeros del frente querrá cambiar de asiento contigo — respondió amablemente Caline Bustier.

Lila sonrió internamente satisfecha, esperando que Adrien fuera un caballero cómo siempre y le ofreciera sentarse a su lado, claro que tuvo que soportar antes los gritos indignados de la malcriada de Chloe cuándo la profesora le preguntó sutilmente si quería cambiar de asiento con Lila.

—¡Ni loca me moveré de aquí hasta la parte de atrás! ¡Este es MI lugar y ni yo ni Sabrina nos moveremos! — puntualizó cruzándose de brazos y agitando su rubio cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel y egoísta, Chloe? — dijo Rose levantándose de su asiento con indignación — ¡Lila tiene un problema de visión, deberías ser más considerada!

—Ella solo quiere cambiarse para poner más atención a la clase, no tienes porque ser tan dramática — mencionó Alix en el mismo tono aburrido de siempre, con su mano siento colocada en su mejilla para recargarse.

—¡Que vergüenza! No sabía que pudieras llegar a ser tan despreciable.

—¡Hmp! Cómo si me importara lo que ustedes, perdedores, piensen de mi...

—No cabe duda que Ladybug hizo lo correcto al quitarte el miraculous de la abeja — dijo Alya frunciendo el ceño — no eres para nada una súper heroína, eres una persona carente de sentimientos y muy egocéntrica.

Esas palabras hicieron que Chloe volteara a verla enojada, gruñendo cómo si tuviera rabia y mirándola cómo si quisiera despedazarla.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Así que cállate reportera de cuarta!

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?

—Chicas, cálmense por favor — la señorita Bustier aplaudió dos veces para llamar la atención de sus alumnos — nuestro objetivo no es pelear, es ayudar a uno de sus compañeros a reubicarse en un sitio dónde pueda prestar atención a mi clase, ¿es este el tipo de comportamiento que le dejamos ver a nuestro nuevo integrante?

Todos se encogieron en sus asientos ante el regaño, a excepción de Chloe quién nada más veía su manicura perfecta.

—Profesora Bustier, n-no tiene que estar obligada a cambiarme de asiento — se lamentó — me quedaré aquí atrás... no hay ningún problema, podré pedirle los apuntes a alguien después de clases.

—No puedo permitir esto Lila, sería una falta de delicadeza de mi parte dejarte al fondo cuándo lo que necesitas es estar al frente — agregó firmemente. Se mordió el labio inferior preocupada y miró al resto del salón reparando en Nino y en Adrien.

Sonrió aliviada y se acercó a ellos.

—Nino, Adrien... ¿Alguno de ustedes quisiera...?

—Yo lo haré señorita Bustier.

Lila miró con horror cómo Adrien se levantaba de su asiento con el brazo levantado.

—¡Maravilloso, Adrien! Gracias por ofrecerte a cambiar de asiento con Lila, eres un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para cambiarse de asiento al puesto de Lila, el cual estaba vacío también por la ausencia de su compañero Nathaniel.

—Oh, Adrien... no sería justo para ti cambiar de asiento conmigo cuando Nino es tu mejor amigo — expresó con dulzura — no podría hacerte eso.

—Yo insisto — dijo Adrien poniendo una sonrisa amable — además, a Nino no le molesta, no porque me cambie de asiento dejaremos de ser amigos — se justificó.

—S-Si, p-pero... ¿Por qué no conservas mejor tu asiento? Podría también sentarme en el segundo lugar, no esta tan lejos del pizarrón y podré ver perfectamente bien — explicó.

Bien, le bastaba con quedar aunque sea a sólo unos centímetros del asiento de Adrien.

—Si quieres puedo cambiar de asiento contigo, Lila — ofreció Alya volteando a ver en dirección a la castaña.

La chica se sintió de pronto enfermiza de solo imaginarse sentada a lado de su enemiga por el resto del año escolar, hasta la graduación.

—¡No! — gritó repentinamente con horror en su voz, dándose cuenta después de que había cometido un error — Q-Quiero decir, n-no hace falta Aly... s-sé cuanto amas sentarte junto a Marinette, tal vez podría...

—Tengo una mejor idea — expresó Caline interrumpiendo la explicación de la italiana.

—Adrien, Marinette... ustedes irán al fondo... Alya, Nino, ocuparán el asiento que sigue, y Lila... te sentarás al frente, así no moverás a ninguno de los amigos de tus compañeros y atenderás la clase sin distracciones — atinó a decir satisfecha por la nueva reubicación — debes estudiar mucho... en el último examen no te fue tan bien.

Lila sonrió de manera forzada recogiendo su bolso apretando la correa con demasiada fuerza y sentándose al principio completamente sola mientras que la señorita Bustier comenzaba a hablar nuevamente sobre la clase de historia. Retuvo con fuerza el deseo de bostezar, esa clase no podría importarle menos. Su plan de estar junto a Adrien se había arruinado y ahora estaría al frente sola, estaba que hervía de coraje, debía hallar otra manera de acercársele.

En la parte de atrás, Adrien sonrió al saber que ya no tendría la atención puesta sobre él todo el tiempo por parte de la maestra, ahora tendría un poco más de libertad al estar en la parte de atrás, no era un lugar que se vigilara con esmero. Además, su compañera de asiento era Marinette, ahora podría pasar más tiempo con ella y cuidándola de la víbora de Lila, había notado perfectamente la mentira sobre el problema de visión para acercarse más a él. Estaba tan contento de que su plan no saliera cómo ella esperaba.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y miró de reojo a su compañera, que anotaba todo lo relacionado con la clase en su cuadernillo de flores. Hubiera podido contemplarla sin ningún problema durante toda la hora de clase, de no ser porque tenía algo importante que conversar con el ella al terminar la escuela.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

Con disimulo, el rubio arrancó un pedazo de papel y escribió algo en el de manera rápida, doblándolo y pasándoselo a la chica, quién lo miró de manera confusa mientras lo abría y comenzaba a leer.

_"¿Podrías quedarte a la hora de salida? Hay algo que quiero preguntarte..."_

Marinette leyó en su mente de manera rápida y asintió en dirección al zagal haciendo saber que estaba de acuerdo.

Ahora podría averiguar que pasó exactamente con Kagami y la mentira que dijo Lila. No dejaría que Lila lastimara a las chicas que más le importaban.

**...**

—No olviden repasar el último tema para el próximo examen, recuerden que deben estudiar mucho para el examen que se aproxima... y no olviden resolver el cuestionario que les encargué. Que tengan una linda tarde, chicos — se despidió la maestra recogiendo su bolso y sus libros.

Uno a uno, todos los estudiantes salieron fuera del salón, incluida una furiosa castaña que salió directo del instituto sin siquiera despedirse de nadie, estaba demasiado molesta porque su estrategia para sentarse junto a Adrien no dio resultado.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo cuándo fue la última en salir, que era lo que Adrien y Marinette esperaban.

Una vez que se encontraron solos, ambos chequearon que ya todos estuvieran fuera del instituto, sobre todo a la indeseada chica de largo cabello castaña cuya función no era otra que mentir.

—Parece que ya se fueron todos — murmuró Marinette asomándose por la puerta para luego cerrarla despacio — ¿no deberías estar camino a casa Adrien? Sé que tu padre te obliga a cumplir con un horario algo... estricto, ¿no te meterás en problemas? — inquirió algo preocupada.

—Ya me las arreglaré, acabo de enviarle un mensaje a mi guardaespaldas indicándole que las clases se han alargado unos 20 minutos más, tenemos aún tiempo...

—¿Querías preguntarme algo, no es cierto? — suspiró la fémina recargándose en la puerta.

Adrien asintió.

—Es acerca de lo que pasó esta mañana...

Marinette cerró los ojos sintiendo la angustia e incomodidad adaptarse a su pecho.

—¿Qué fue lo que oíste?

—No oí la historia completa... la verdad, me sorprendió mucho saber que Kagami había sido expulsada... — reveló con un deje de preocupación — le hice frente a Lila porque de alguna manera sabía que ella estaba involucrada en esto... pero, claramente no resultó. Sólo me dijo que Kagami te había golpeado y ella te salvó, yo... sé que quizás eso no es cierto.

—Lo es... b-bueno, en parte... la verdad es qué, Lila tiene algo de razón en lo que dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a lo del golpe — señaló Marinette. — sé que Kagami no lo hizo intencionalmente, estoy segura — afirmó — al parecer Lila le dijo algo a Kagami... algo en lo que le hizo creer que yo tuve la culpa... pero aún no sé que fue lo que le dijo para que estuviera tan molesta conmigo..

—Kagami estaba molesta porque alguien había rebuscado en su taquilla de esgrima... al parecer pensó que eras tú.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! Ni siquiera conozco cuál es su taquilla, es obvio que es una gran mentira — gruñó la pelinegra apretando sus puños con demasiada fuerza.

—Lila lo planeó todo, tenemos que ir a aclararlo. — sugirió Adrien.

—Lo veo casi imposible, Adrien — se lamentó Marinette — Kagami cree que yo fui la causa de que la expulsaran, después de todo ella me golpeó, pero no por las cosas que dijo Lila, todo es un simple malentendido — repitió con voz cansada. — no supe cómo resolverlo, estaba decidida a hablar con Kagami pacíficamente, pero luego encontré a Lila toda golpeada y me di cuenta de que era sólo una trampa que preparó Lila para hacer que la echaran de esta escuela.

—No es tu culpa, Marinette — la consoló Adrien colocando una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo — ¿Cómo ibas a saber lo que Lila planeaba hacer?

—Debí haber preevisto que ella tramaría algo para deshacerse de sus "rivales" — dijo esto haciendo un énfasis y comillas con sus dedos.

—Pues lo que hizo se salió de control, Kagami no tiene cómo madre a la persona más dulce del mundo que digamos.

—Sé que no estaba contenta con Kagami cuándo le dijeron que sería expulsada, Lila fue muy convincente a la hora de dar su versión — comentó rabiando de solo recordar el papel de víctima que se montó Lila al decírselo al director — si no supiera qué es una gran mentirosa, hasta yo le hubiese creído — luego recordó a la mamá de Kagami — el rostro de _Madame_ Tsurugi permanecía circunspecto y calmado, pero yo sabía que estaba conteniéndose de no gritar, era demasiado visible — contó acariciando sus brazos sobre su chaqueta.

—Conociendo a _Madame_ Tsurugi, al igual que mi padre, habrá obligado a Kagami a estudiar en casa — murmuró pensativo, estaba más que seguro que su severa madre había no había tomado muy bien la noticia de que su hija fue expulsada por agresión — lo cuál explica porque no he recibido ningún mensaje de ella, que le quitaran su celular debió ser parte del castigo. Tenemos que ir a su casa para hablar con ella.

—¿Cómo? La señora Tsurugi no nos dejará pasar, tienen un auto que habla y se conduce sólo, a puesto a que la seguridad en ese lugar podría competir con cualquier cuarto de control.

—Es probable, pero debemos intentar.

—En caso de qué logremos explicarle a Kagami lo sucedido, ¿Cómo haremos para que el director y la madre de Kagami nos crean sobre la palabra de Lila? No tenemos pruebas en contra de ella...

—Un paso a la vez, Marinette — la tranquilizó Adrien tomando suavemente su mano — ya verás que lograremos resolverlo — prometió.

—Eso espero — murmuró suavemente deseando con todo el corazón acabar con esa interminable pesadilla.

**...**

El auto de Adrien llegó después de 20 minutos cómo le había dicho, después de rogarle a su chofer que los llevara a la mansión Tsurugi, finalmente estaban frente a la entrada de esta.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero permanecían firmes con la decisión de arreglar las cosas.

Adrien se acercó decidido hacia el timbre y presionó un botón el cuál tomó un tiempo de espera cuando se escuchó una voz con acento japonés dirigirse hacia ellos.

_—¿Hola? ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

—_Salut, Madame_... disculpe la intromisión... me preguntaba si podría hablar con Kagami Tsurugi, necesito...

_—Lo lamento mucho, pero la señora Tsurugi me dejo muy en claro que la señorita Kagami hoy no recibe a nadie._

—Dígale que es importante, por favor — rogó Adrien acentuándose más a la pared.

La chica se desconectó por un momento y luego volvió a hablar.

_—Lo lamento jovencito, no esta permitido. Nadie puede ver a la señorita Kagami a menos que sean sus profesores particulares._

—¿Ni siquiera si soy el hijo de Gabriel Agreste?

_—¿Gabriel Agreste?_

—Si — confirmó — Madame Tsurugi es socia de mi padre, tengo que hablar con Kagami de algo respecto a sus negocios, no tardaré mucho. — esperó que con eso les dieran la oportunidad de entrar.

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de la chica.

_—Espere un momento._

Un instante después, la puerta de rejas se abrió de manera lenta y reveló a una señora de no más de treinta años vestida con un tradicional kimono japonés y unas sandalias, al igual que la familia Tsurugi, su rostro era inexpresivo y tenía un caminar elegante que inspiraba distinción.

Al ver a Marinette junto al joven enarcó una ceja en confusión.

—Y esta... ¿jovencita?, Creí que sólo era usted quién venía a ofrecerle la información a la señorita Tsurugi.

—Viene conmigo, solo necesitamos unos minutos, no demoraremos... se lo prometo.

—Bien, por favor quítense los zapatos e ingresen — informó.

Rápidamente ambos adolescentes dejaron sus zapatos a la entrada de la puerta e ingresaron a la enorme mansión tradicional con un estilo japonés bastante destacado. Aunque las puertas corredizas estaban cerradas, no pudieron evitar sentir ese mismo aire frío que se sentía en la mansión Agreste, a Adrien le resultó desagradablemente familiar.

Cruzaron un hermoso y enorme jardín para llegar a un pequeño Dojo, el salón de entrenamiento personal de la familia Tsurugi.

Marinette se quedó mirando encantada una pequeña fuente de agua hecha de rocas con algunas carpas de colores nadando dentro de ella, con una pequeña rama de bambú goteando agua para oxigenar la fuente. Totalmente encantadora.

El carraspeo de la seria mujer fue lo que la trajo a la realidad. Avanzó junto a Adrien quedándose a su lado, cómo si se mantuviera segura. Estaba muy asustada, no quería admitirlo, pero temía que Kagami la golpeara otra vez, no era su culpa que Lila envenenara los pensamientos de Kagami con malos comentarios y mentiras. Pero aún así, tenía en mente una alta posibilidad de que no les creyera.

Adrien notó lo callada que estaba su compañera y le roza el hombro llamando su atención.

—Todo estará bien, estoy contigo — tranquilizó entrelazando su mano con la de la chica ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera y relajándola de inmediato.

Marinette sonrió nerviosamente al versus manos unidas y calmando los latidos de su agitado corazón, tanto por los nervios cómo por la acción del joven.

A medida que se acercaban al Dojo cada vez se empezaron a escuchar gritos agudos y quejidos, al igual que el sonido de golpes y rasgaduras, incluso algunos insultos en japonés de los que Adrien prefirió no traducir su significado.

Tragó saliva fuertemente antes de ver cómo la empleada se detenía en la puerta y tocaba tres veces, a los pocos segundos la voz de Kagami se escucho desde dentro hablando en su idioma con la empleada, quién le informó contestando también en un perfecto japonés que tenía visitantes.

Kagami no esperaba a nadie, así que ató la yukata aún más a su cintura y simplemente aplanchó su corto cabello hacia atrás luciendo así más presentable.

Cuándo salió y su mirada castaña se topó con la de Adrien, su corazón simplemente quiso estallar de felicidad, quería arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, que la disculpara por no haberle dicho que ya no iba a asistir a las clases de esgrima.

Pero toda esa felicidad se vio opacada al notar que alguien salía detrás del chico. Su mirada se ensombreció y sus manos empuñaron con fuerza el arma que portaba en su mano.

Usualmente ella era calmada, pensaba fríamente las cosas y trataba de ser paciente con ciertas cosas, aunque aún seguía trabajando en ciertas cosas, pero... tener a la causante de su expulsión frente a ella simplemente la hizo ver rojo, no necesitaba de la subyugación de un Akuma para destrozar esa cara de inocencia que mostraba frente a ella, la mostraría tal y cómo ella era. Una víbora venenosa que no se dedicaba a nada más que arruinarle la vida a los demás, no dejaría que lo hiciera con Adrien.

El rubio se sorprendió ver de esa manera a Kagami, vestía solo una Yukata blanca de entrenamiento y lucía totalmente exhausta, muy diferente a cómo se había visto siempre. Elegante, arreglada, serena.

Alcanzó a notar que el salón de entrenamiento estaba completamente arruinado, gracias a que la puerta corrediza de tela dejaba una pequeña abertura ante la salida de la muchacha.

Debía admitir que esta Kagami que veía también lo asustaba un poco, lucía totalmente peligrosa, lista para saltar a su yugular.

Habían pasado muchos minutos y ambos seguían en silencio, así que Kagami lo rompió fulminando a la pelinegra que estaba tomada de las manos de Adrien y apuntándola con su arma de manera despectiva.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? — preguntó asiando la filosa arma en su dirección.

Este movimiento alertó a la chica y se escondió aún más detrás de Adrien sintiendo que su cuerpo se ponía a temblar de solo verla apuntándola con esa arma.

Adrien la ocultó con su cuerpo defendiéndola de la penetrante mirada glacial de la castaña y calmándola con unas cuantas palabras.

—¿Podríamos hablar a solas un momento? — inquirió mandándole una mirada de súplica y reparando en la empleada que no se había movido un centímetro de la puerta.

Kagami entrecerró los ojos con la cólera aún recorriendo sus venas, pero asintió con firmeza sólo porque era una petición de Adrien.

Miró a la empleada que carecía de alguna emoción.

—Retírate — ordenó.

La empleada asintió dando una reverencia y alejándose del grupo de adolescentes.

La mujer era tan fría e inexpresiva que Marinette de inmediato se fijo en lo parecida que era con la asistente del padre de Adrien, Natalie. Ella podría ser sin duda una copia perfecta en versión japonesa.

—Me gustaría que no me hicieran perder más mi tiempo —habló con dureza — digan algo, rápido — anunció la esgrimista clavando la espada en el suelo de madera y recargando su brazo en ella.

A Adrien le tomó tiempo buscar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar, y es que no podía evitar sentirse incómodo por la mirada tan fría que le mandaba su amiga.

—Kagami, no he traído a Marinette para que la trates de esa manera... —dijo finalmente con una voz un poco fría, hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

—Discúlpame si no soy amable con una de las personas que es la responsable de que mi madre me tenga encerrada en casa — espetó con la furia impregnada en sus lagunas castañas.

—¡Ella no...! — Adrien tuvo qué respirar con fuerza para no gritar disparates — ella no tuvo nada que ver con tu expulsión Kagami — le hizo saber de manera más tranquila pero sin dejar que su voz temblara.

—Lo dices porque no la conoces cómo en realidad es... — arrastró las palabras — puede que su cara de inocencia te tenga algo engañado, o quizás porque eres demasiado bueno con las personas para darles una segunda oportunidad que no merecen — masculló.

—Estas siendo muy dura, Kagami... ella sólo vino a explicarte algunas cosas acerca de Lila...

—¿Vienes acaso a regodearte en mi cara que el plan de tu amiguita y tú funcionó? — se dirigió hacia Marinette.

—¡N-No! Yo sólo... pues, yo...

—Vi lo suficiente para saber lo que tú y tu amiga la experta de las mentiras son capaces de hacer para eliminar a sus competencias...

Adrien sintió que su frustración aumentaba con creces tratando de no perder los estribos.

—No sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas en realidad — reprendió el joven modelo.

—Tampoco tú lo sabes — debatió.

—Kagami, lo que dijo Adrien es verdad — musitó Marinette asomándose con algo de pánico — jamás hice nada de lo que Lila te dijo, ella sólo miente a todo el mundo. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que había pasado cuándo tu me golpeaste.

—Y me expulsaron por ello, darte tu merecido fue lo que me condenó a ser vista cómo una agresora.

Marinette no supo que hacer en ese instante. Sentía un peso muy grande en el estómago. No le creía, ella estaba segura de que había sido culpa de ella que la expulsaran, esta chica era terca.

—Por favor... por favor, creéme... — imploró con la voz quebradiza a punto de estallar en llanto. Sólo había querido aclarar las cosas, sabía que sería difícil, pero estando con Adrien hacía que las cosas se tornaran menos horribles.

Kagami caminó pausadamente hasta la chica, no se compadeció al ver las cristalinas lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban, de seguro era una experta cómo su amiga en fingir las famosas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—No te atrevas a venir a mi casa otra vez — advirtió con clara amenaza — que ya no estudie en _Françoise Dupont_ no me impide ganarte la batalla por el corazón de Adrien — afirmó con seguridad.

Marinette se puso pálida de repente. Se soltó del agarré de Adrien y se apresuró a correr hacia la salida desbordando en llanto tras haber sido descubierta que estaba enamorada de Adrien, ahora el lo sabía. Estaba... tan avergonzada.

Adrien trato de detenerla, pero sólo pudo gritar su nombre cuándo se alejó demasiado cómo para ir tras ella. Volteó a ver a su amiga furioso.

—No puedo creer lo que has hecho Kagami, esto no es propio de ti. Creí que te conocía cómo mi amiga.

—¿Por qué la defiendes tanto de todos modos? Sabes qué ella esta enamorada de ti y va tras tu corazón, con engaños y mentiras. Es sólo una caza fortunas cualquiera al igual que su amiguita.

—¡Marinette no es nada de eso! ¡Ella sería incapaz!

—Yo también lo creía y mira como terminó todo — expresó con ironía. — las personas no son lo que aparentan, Adrien.

—Pues esta vez te equivocas Kagami, ella es una persona amable, dulce y considerada. Puedes creer en mi palabra de qué ella no fue la que hurgó en tus cosas, ni tampoco se alió con Lila para expulsarte, fue una trampa, a ella también la engañaron — justificó.

—No me puedo creer que ella no haya tenido nada que ver Adrien, Marinette no es como crees, ¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que una persona así guste de ti?!

—¡Porque ella también me gusta, Kagami!

**...**

**¡Hola, Hola!**

**¿Me extrañaron? Digan que si, no sean así .**

**Y vamos a ver, de todas las historias que puse cómo opción para actualizar... ¡Todas tuvieron los mismos resultados! Xd**

**Así que opté por publicar la que ya tenía casi lista... "Fantasías de media noche" también esta ya por la mitad, así que puede que en unos días, haya actualización .**

**Un agradecimiento especial a todos los que leyeron mi corto Fic de "Umbrella Returned" tuvo más visitas de las que esperé obtener y en serio se los agradezco, así que en compensación... díganme, ¿Quisieran que la convierta en historia? O ¿Lo dejo cómo OS?**

**La decisión es suya, claro .**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tanto cómo a mi me gustó escribirlo. En serio me esforcé mucho y espero que haya quedado bien.**

**Un beso y un abrazo para todos, mis gatitos y mis ladies.**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	12. Capítulo 9

* * *

Los chicos se aglomeraron con emoción alrededor de la castaña en la primera fila a penas anunciada la campana del receso para escuchar otra de sus fantásticas historias. Mientras que ella estaba encantada de recibir la atención que obviamente merecía. Sonreía enormemente mientras deleitando los oídos curiosos de sus compañeros con sus falsas anécdotas, pero en su interior se carcajeaba de ver las caras sorprendidas de los crédulos chicos de su salón al terminar de inventar otra historia.

—¡Wow, Lila! ¿En serio Jagged te dio esto? — dijo Mylén sosteniendo con cuidado entre sus manos un collar con un pequeño colmillo atado cómo adorno.

—Por supuesto que si — afirmó Lila sosteniendo el collar cerca de su pecho — Jagged lo mandó a hacer exclusivamente para mi — rió levemente atrayendo el collar cerca de su rostro — cómo pueden ver, esta hecho con uno de los colmillos de Fang, su cocodrilo mascota. Me lo dio antes de partir a su última gira para que lo recuerde — agregó escuchando un nuevo jadeo de asombro para luego pedirle ver el collar más de cerca.

En efecto solo era un patético cacharro de plástico atado a una cuerda que había conseguido a muy buen precio en una tienda cercana, con las palabras correctas y una actuación de primera, esa baratija en sus manos podría convertirse en la envidia de muchos.

—¡Es sorprendente! Quisiera tener uno igual, a puesto a que lo debes cuidar mucho — dijo Rose con un dulce tono tomando en sus manos el agraciado collar.

—Claro que lo cuido mucho, es mi amuleto de la buena suerte, no lo había traído antes porque no quería quitarme el collar que me había dado mi abuela — dijo bajando un poco la mirada — pero cómo lo mandé a arreglar esta mañana, me pareció una buena oportunidad para usar el de Jagged, ¿no les parece lindo?

En seguida se escucharon afirmaciones y halagos dirigidos hacia ella y al collar que estaba atado a su cuello, no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y dejar que las palabras de asombro y admiración llegaran a sus oídos.

Hasta que una fantástica idea surgió de su cabeza al ver a Marinette entrar al salón con unos ánimos que bien podrían estar a la par con los de un zombie. Y cómo no Adrien no estaba presente ese día en clases, decidió que era hora de actuar.

—¡Tengo una idea! — exclamó Lila con falsa emoción — ¿Qué les parece si les consigo a todos, entradas para el próximo concierto de Jagged Stone?

Una fuerte exclamación de júbilo se escuchó por toda la clase. Todos admiraban al cantante, y el hecho de poder ir a uno de sus conciertos era simplemente una ocasión para celebrar.

—¿Harías eso por nosotros, Lila? — preguntó Kim tratando de no hacer notar mucho lo emocionado que estaba por la noticia.

Lila rió cómo si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste de su vida y sonrió con seguridad.

—Creéme, Kim. Si yo se lo pido, tendremos boletos en primera fila, bastante cerca del escenario — terminó diciendo guiñando un ojo.

Los tontos de sus compañeros empezaron a brincar y a reír emocionados a la vez que la adoraban cómo si fuera una diosa en un pedestal.

—¡Eres una pasada! — gritó Nino sin dejar de sonreír al igual que los demás.

—Nos alegra tanto tenerte cómo compañera, Lila. ¡Eres la onda!

La castaña aceptó maravillada los cumplidos y por unos instantes se sintió en la cima, hasta qué..

—Pff, ridículo... ¿Cómo si a alguien le importara un estúpido concierto? ¡Ridículo! — se escuchó decir a alguien justo al lado derecho del salón, y no necesitaban voltear para saber quién era.

—¿Acaso no quieres ir, Chloe? — preguntó Lila inocentemente en dirección a la rubia, que estaba sentada siendo abanicada con una revista por Sabrina, quién había escuchado toda la conversación chillando emocionada sin que Chloe lo notara.

—Por si no lo sabes, querida. Jagged Stone se hospeda en el hotel de mi papi — presumió asegurándose de dejar en claro su poder de abeja reina — no necesito ir a uno de esos alocados y bulliciosos conciertos, lo veo todos los días. ¡Y él me conoce! — dijo con seguridad mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa de victoria.

De la nada Lila comenzó a reír.

—¡Oh, es cierto! Y seguro te recordará cómo la chica que fingió ser Ladybug para acaparar la mitad de su entrevista por un jueguito infantil en televisión nacional — se burló disfrutando de cómo las mejillas de la chica se ponían rojas de la vergüenza y la furia y se marchaba fuera del salón dándole un azote a su mesa con sus palmas, escuchando las risas de sus compañeros detrás.

—¡Ridículo! ¡Absolutamente ridículo! — vociferó mientras salía seguida de Sabrina, quién llevaba la revista en sus manos con una mirada temerosa.

—No le hagas caso a Chloe, ella siempre es muy presumida, que sus palabras no te intimiden — le aconsejó Alya rodando los ojos después de la partida de la rubia. A nadie le sorprendió mucho el comportamiento de Chloe.

Marinette trataba por todos los medios de no hacerse notar entre todo el escandalo que se armaba por otra de las historias de Lila. Prefería estar así, después de todo, hoy no se sentía con ánimos para seguirle la corriente a todos, para nada en realidad.

Así que abrió su cuaderno de diseños sin escuchar la sarta de mentiras que salían de la boca de la castaña, eso fue hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado de manera brusca haciendo que casi rompiera su lápiz por el susto.

—¡Hey, chica! ¿No es genial que Lila nos consiguiera boletos para el próximo concierto de Jagged Stone? ¡Y en primera fila! ¿Te lo imaginas? — preguntó con incredulidad saltando en su mismo asiento conteniendo su emoción — también prometió conseguirme una entrevista con él, luego del concierto — continuó hablando emociona mientras zarandeaba a su amiga ligeramente de los hombros.

La diseñadora arqueó una ceja y miró a Lila de manera sospechosa, ¿cómo le haría para conseguir los boletos si ni siquiera lo conocía? ¿Acaso no veía que sus mentiras se verían expuestas?

Algo estaba sospechosamente mal, y no le gustaba para nada.

Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Alya y salió disparada del salón con su cuaderno de bocetos en mano, ignorando los gritos de Alya, quien la siguió hasta afuera del salón tratando de detenerla sin tener éxito y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Hey! ¡Marinette!

Pero ya era tarde, la chica simplemente desapareció de su vista.

—¡Alya! ¿Esta todo bien? — preguntó Lila acercándose a la castaña, quién lucía confundida por la extraña actitud de su mejor amiga.

—Pues, eso me gustaría saber — comenzó a decir la morena — No sé que le pasa a esa niña — dijo Alya empujando sus gafas por el puente de su nariz — ha estado muy rara, y ni hablar de cuándo le menciono las entrevistas que he conseguido para mi blog, es cómo si le hubiera dicho que un meteorito esta a punto de caer a la tierra.

Lila aprovechó la consternación de la morena para encandilar sus oídos con sus palabras, ella era tan crédula que si le dijera que era amiga de un elfo de chocolate mágico ella le creería sin dudarlo, nunca revisaba fuentes confiables o se molestaba en investigar, simplemente era tan tonta. Cómo reportera era un fracaso total. Ella aprovecharía este descuido al máximo.

—Sabes, no me gustaría meterme en tu amistad con Mari — mencionó la castaña acercándose a ella — pero, tengo que darte mi observación. Las mejores amigas no actúan así — dijo completamente segura tomando de los hombros a la bloguera en un gesto reconfortante — una verdadera amiga estaría feliz de que hubieras conseguido una entrevista con Jagged Stone, es material exclusivo para tu blog — mencionó con voz tenue y muy suave —es algo importante para ti, ¿verdad?

—Mi blogg es todo lo que tengo — asintió con seguridad — es la mitad de mi vida — concordó.

—¿Lo ves?, entonces... ¿No debería Marinette alegrarse por que algo tan importante cómo esto, te este sucediendo?

—Si... — dijo Alya un poco insegura. Cayendo cada vez más por las palabras de la Rossi.

—Tú siempre trabajas tan duro para tu blogg, reúnes información sobre los Akumas y estas en escena todo el tiempo, te expones al peligro. Tú lo haces todo sola... — continuó — ¿Cuando fue la última vez que Marinette estuvo allí para ayudarte?

—Y-Yo... yo... supongo qué... ella nunca me ha ayudado cuándo se trata de mi blogg — habló un poco triste bajando la cabeza.

—No quiero que te sientas mal, Alya. Eres una de mis más cercanas amigas desde que estoy en este instituto. Cómo amiga debería ser sincera contigo y decirte qué deberías hablar con Marinette acerca de tus pasatiempos.

—Yo... creo que tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo — dijo Lila con una sonrisa — sólo quiero que dos amigas que se llevan tan bien, se lleven aún mejor. Marinette no parece ser una persona muy ocupada, debería usar ese tiempo de sobra para pasarlo con su mejor amiga... ¿no crees? — sonrió dulcemente.

Inesperadamente la bloguera la abrazo y Lila le devolvió el abrazo frunciendo el ceño hastiada sin que ella se diera cuenta. Odiaba establecer tanto contacto físico con una persona, a menos que esta fuera por supuesto Adrien, así no se quejaría tanto.

—Gracias, Lila. En serio eres una persona súper genial, no solo viajas por el mundo con personas importantes, si no que eres excelente dando consejos — admitió felizmente.

Lila sonrió con fingida modestia y contestó.

—Oh, basta Alya. Harás que me sonroje — habló apenada — yo sé que no soy una chica tan especial, a puesto a que hay muchas chicas en la escuela con una vida más interesante que la mía.

—Es broma, ¿no? — jadeó la morena deteniendo su paso — no creo que haya conocido a alguien con una vida más asombrosa que la tuya — chilló Alya — ni siquiera Chloe, y todas sus artimañas logran competir con tu extraordinaria vida, eres mucho mejor que ella.

—Te lo agradezco tanto — sonrió tomando parte de su cabello castaño para acariciarlo.

—Bueno, si me disculpas. Tengo que encontrar a Marinette, me va a tener que escuchar quiera o no. — determinó con decisión corriendo en dirección contraria a la de Lila, que terminó sonriendo satisfecha por lo que había logrado.

—Por supuesto.

Sus piernas se movían solas, no tenía claro hacia dónde corría, solo sabía que tenía que alejarse de ahí, no tenía ganas de lidiar con una Alya que alababa a Lila cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, o escuchar cómo la castaña ofrecía cosas que no podría cumplir y sus amigos terminaran con las ilusiones hechas pedazos.

¡Por todos los miraculous!

De solo pensar en Lila hizo que le doliera la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía hablar del asunto con Adrien, su padre al enterarse de qué había engañado a su guardaespaldas para llegar más tarde a casa, lo había castigado impidiéndole venir a clases durante una semana entera. El asunto la estaba desesperando, necesitaba a alguien que supiera la verdad tanto cómo ella, para lidiar con ese problema juntos.

Acarició los brazos sobre su chaqueta y se sentó en la banca que estaba frente a la cancha para relajarse un poco.

Se sentía cada vez mas apartada de sus amigos, las personas con quienes había compartido un vínculo muy especial ahora estaban en las redes de una experta mentirosa.

Si les contara la verdad. ¿Le creerían?

Pasó largos segundos pensándolo hasta que de manera abrupta alguien tocó su hombro haciéndola saltar de su asiento ahogando un grito en su garganta.

Era Alya.

—Tranquila, chica. Estas muy alterada, parece que viste un fantasma. ¿Te ocurre algo? — preguntó a la vez que se sentaba al lado suyo.

—No es nada sólo... n-no nada — habló por primera vez en toda la mañana, su estaba ronca y sus ojos estaban algo rojos debido a que había estado malgastando su tiempo llorando toda la noche. Pero eso Alya no lo sabía.

—¿Acaso sucedió algo con tus padres? De otra forma no veo por qué estarías tan rara...

—No sucedió nada, Alya — la cortó sonando un poco brusca — y por si no lo notaste, quisiera estar sola — bisbiseó en un tono alicaído soltándose de su toque suavemente y retomando su caminata para alejarse.

Alya se cruzó de brazos tomando una posición enfadada y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido dejando ver que estaba molesta.

—Oh, ya veo... sabes, no parecías muy emocionada cuando te comenté lo de mi blogg, ahora que lo pienso... nunca te entusiasmas mucho.

Marinette detuvo su caminata para mirarla con exasperación. No tenía ánimos para discutir con ella.

—Alya, por favor, ahora no...

—¡Ah, no! Ahora me vas a escuchar. ¡Siempre buscas tontas excusas para no ayudarme con el blogg! Me gustaría que por una vez en tu vida te comportaras como mi mejor amiga y me ayudaras con la página del Ladyblog.

—¿Estas diciéndome que crees que porque no meto las narices en el blogg cómo tu, soy una mala amiga? — preguntó Marinette con sorpresa sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Sólo digo que podrías poner un poco mas de interés — bramó Alya — ¡Tú sabes que mi blogg es lo más importante que tengo! ¡Llevo años trabajando en él!

—¡Y yo lo sé, Alya! Pero no por ser tu mejor amiga significa que voy a estar todo el tiempo buscando información para tu blogg, me preocupo por ti, es peligroso que te expongas a los ataques de Akumas.

—¡Tú sabes por qué lo hago! ¡Descubrir la identidad de Ladybug ha sido una de las principales razones por las que cree el blog!

—¡Quizás deberías dejar de obsesionarte con la idea de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug! ¿No has pensado que quizás ella tiene una vida también, cómo todos? ¿Pondrás su vida en riesgo sólo para publicarlo en tu blogg? ¡Déjala en paz Alya!

Para este punto, algunos estudiantes qué salían con sus compañeros a disfrutar su descanso, miraban con curiosidad alas dos amigas gritarse.

—¡Es increíble que pienses eso de mi y de mi blogg! Además, ¡¿Quién te crees para decirme a mi lo que tengo que hacer?!

—Tu mejor amiga — gritó con seguridad frunciendo el ceño cada vez más.

—¡Pues tal vez eso se acabe hoy! No te has comportado exactamente como una amiga, y no necesito a mi lado a alguien que critique lo que hago o no en mi blogg, tengo a Lila y con eso me basta y sobra. ¡Ella si es una buena amiga y me ha ayudado más con mi blogg de lo qué tú nunca lo harás!

—¡Pues te felicito! Finalmente encontraste a alguien que valorará tu amistad más que yo. — expresó enojada.

—Puedes estar segura de eso.

—¡Bien! — sin más se dio la vuelta bruscamente y comenzó a caminar alejándose de su ahora examiga.

—¡Y no quiero hablarte nunca más! ¡¿Me oíste?! — vociferó Alya colocando sus manos cerca de su boca para formar una especie de bocina.

—Creo que finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo entonces — murmuró Marinette caminando a paso apresurado, sintiendo dos gruesas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas al escucharla decir esas palabras hirientes.

Al igual que los estudiantes, alguien más observaba de lejos maravillada lo que había logrado, y no podía si no sonreír satisfecha.

Había logrado separar una amistad de tres años en un chasquido de dedos, separarla de sus demás amigos, sería pan comido.

Agitó su espeso cabello castaño tras su espalda y se retiró triunfadora. Ahora seguía la siguiente fase del plan.

**...**

_Mansión Agreste_

Adrien caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió en la mansión Tsurugi, había querido decirle a Kagami sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos durante tanto tiempo, pero no así. Había resultado ser un día horrible, todo había salido mal.

Después de su confesión había quedado paralizado al igual que ella, sin poder aceptar que lo haya dicho de golpe y sin dudas, para Kagami también fue una sorpresa, y no una muy agradable.

**_Flash back..._**

_—¡Es imposible! No puede gustarte alguien tan insegura de si misma. ¡Es completamente irracional! — añadió golpeando su katana contra el suelo. — Tú yo fuimos hechos el uno para el otro Adrien, ¡Tú lo sabes! — habló en un tono desesperado e incrédulo._

_Adrien suspiró enormemente cerrando los ojos antes de contestarlo._

_—Te equivocas, Kagami. Yo jamás te di motivos para que pensaras de ese modo, me comporté respetuoso y te ofrecí mi amistad porque sabía que tu vida era igual de deprimente que la mía, incluso traté de que hicieras nuevas amistades._

_—No necesito que tú escojas a mis amistades — dijo en un tono molesto._

_—Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, Kagami — se lamentó el modelo mirando hacia el suelo. — te aprecio mucho cómo amiga._

_—Me niego a ser tu amiga cuándo podemos estar destinados a ser algo más. Yo nunca me rindo Adrien — masculló — tú eres el único al que quiero a mi lado, lucharé por ti._

_—Es que no tiene caso, Kagami, porque Marinette ya se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón, y batallaré para que me acepte._

_Escuchó a Kagami soltar una maldición y luego lo miró con sus intensos ojos cafés, escudriñándolo con ira._

_—Eres demasiado perfecto para ella, alguien tan simple jamás estará a tu altura._

_—No soy perfecto, Kagami, y nunca lo he sido. — aclaró con firmeza, ese tema sacaba un lado de él que no conocía — te enamoraste de una ilusión, este no soy yo... es una imagen falsa que mi padre creó, mi verdadero yo es completamente distinto. Te enamoraste de alguien falso, lo lamento. Parece... que no me conocías tanto cómo decías._

_Las facciones de Kagami se endurecieron y sus dientes rechinaron conteniéndose de partir algo con su espada._

_—En efecto, no lo hice — susurró presionando su katana contra el suelo, no quería escuchar más. — quiero que te retires de mi casa Agreste, no tienes nada que hacer aquí — farfulló._

_—Kagami... — quería arreglarlo, quiso acercarse un poco para tratar de razonar con ella, pero la chica lo detuvo colocando su katana de madera contra su pecho con una expresión furiosa y herida._

_—¡He dicho largo!_

_Sin más remedio, el modelo se retiró del lugar sin decir más, estaba seguro que hasta ahí había llegado su amistad con Kagami, la chica ahora no quería verlo ni en pintura y ahora ella lo odiaba, pero tampoco podía permitir que se ilusionara con él, y más cuando ya había hecho su elección._

**_Fin del Flash back..._**

Sabía que estaba en terreno peligroso. No estaba seguro de decirle aún sus sentimientos Marinette, era una chica increíble, y amaba todo de ella. Pero, quería que supiera lo mucho que le gustaba, que le llamó la atención su personalidad dulce y creativa.

Cuidarla de Lila era sólo una de las tantas cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella.

**_«¿Y cómo voy a poder hacerlo estando castigado?»_**— pensó dolido.

Ahora sí que la había hecho buena.

No pudo hallar una mejor excusa para su padre cuando llegó más tarde de lo habitual a casa, no sirvió de nada decirle que estaba ocupado para un proyecto, de todos modos lo castigó.

Y Marinette estaba en la escuela con Lila detrás de ella... no podía permitir que le hiciera nada. No sabía que hacer.

Sus manos alborotaron su cabellera dorada y suspiró exasperado por no poder hacer algo útil estando encerrado en su habitación.

Miró por su ventana la ciudad y deseo con todo el corazón que Marinette estuviera bien sin su vigilancia, y que Lila cumpliera con su palabra de no molestarla.

Era todo lo que le quedaba.

**...**

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

Faltaba poco para que acabase el receso, así que debía actuar rápido.

Los chicos habían salido del salón para ocupar el resto de su descanso en jugar o salir a recorrer la escuela, los pasillos o almorzar en la cafetería. Tiempo suficiente para realizar la siguiente fase de su plan.

Vigiló que nadie estuviera cerca y se dirigió hacia el último asiento, el que ahora pertenecía a Marinette.

Su mochila estaba en el suelo apoyada en la banca. La levantó y rebuscó en su interior tratando de encontrar el celular de la chica, rogando porque este no tuviera contraseña. Aunque Marinette era muy predecible, no sería difícil tratar de adivinarla.

¡Bingo!

Cuando tuvo el artilugio en sus manos rió encantada. La muy tonta había dejado su teléfono desbloqueado, lo había usado recientemente para mensajearse con Adrien, así supo que el muchacho estaba cumpliendo un castigo por parte de su padre y por eso no había llegado a clases, ni en otros cuatro días más, incluyendo el sábado y el domingo. Lo que significaba mas terreno para ganarse poco a poco aún mas el afecto de los chicos de su clase, y finalmente dejarla sola, cómo estaba destinada a pasar el resto de sus días.

«Maldita mosca muerta»

Sus dientes crujieron al leer el último mensaje. El cual mencionaba cuanto iba a extrañar Adrien a la pesada de Marinette.

Salió con rapidez de los mensajes y buscó a los contactos. Sus ojos brillaron de manera demoniaca al encontrar lo que buscaba con tanta desesperación.

«Quién lo hubiera pensado, es cierto»—pensó con malicia observando el número de Jagged Stone y la asistente de Jagged entre los contactos.

Presionó el botó de marcar al de la asistente de Jagged y se preparó para lo que sería la mejor actuación de su vida.

—_¿Hola, madmoiselle Marinette?_ — habló la voz a través del celular.

Esa era su señal.

—¿H-Hola?, en realidad... no soy Marinette, mi nombre es Lila Rossi, soy una gran amiga de Marinette.

—_¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?_

Sonrió con audacia antes de contestar.

—Verá, lo que ocurre es que Marinette me pidió hablar con usted sobre un encargo, la pobre esta con un resfriado terrible y no puede ni hablar — habló fingiendo sentir lástima.

—_Entiendo, ¿y el encargo sería...?_

—Boletos para el próximo concierto de Jagged Stone —pidió de inmediato — ella quiere sorprender a nuestro salón, y cómo me contó que conoce a Jagged, pensó que le podría hacer el favor de conseguirle entradas para su concierto... ¿no es eso dulce?

—_Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué Marinette no contactó directamente con el Sr. Stone? Ella sabe qué cualquier petición puede ser realizada por medio de un mensaje privado. Su atención será inmediata._

Lila de pronto comenzó a sudar.

—Eh... lo que ocurre es qué... la pobre ha estado repleta de trabajo y no ha podido ponerse en contacto con Jagged, así que me pidió hacerle este favor, soy una persona de confianza para ella.

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de la asistente.

—_De acuerdo _— aceptó con rendición — _¿Cuantas entradas?_

Lila sonrió, su táctica había funcionado... una vez más.

—Quince entradas, por supuesto todas en primera fila, no querrá que la diseñadora de la portada de su álbum se pierda un concierto de su cliente verdad.

—_Cuente con ello señorita... Rossi _— dijo con inseguridad la asistente de Jagged — _pasaré a dejar las entradas esta tarde en casa de Marinette, así que si podría darme..._

¡Diablos, no!

—No, no... eh, digo... envíemelas directamente a mi residencia. Es la Plaza de los Vosgos, en el barrio Le Marais... la esperaré afuera para recoger las entradas y yo personalmente se las entregaré a Marinette.

—_Oh, esta bien..._ — escuchó cómo la asistente anotaba algo con su plumón — _tendrá las entradas mañana en la mañana._

La sonrisa de Lila se amplió.

—Perfecto.

Después de confirmar todo con la asistente, colgó satisfecha. Eliminó la última llamada que tenía registrada y dejó con cuidado la mochila en la misma posición en la que la había dejado.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y se alivio al no ver a nadie merodeando por ahí, cerró los ojos satisfecha para salir del salón cuando de repente al abrir de nuevo los ojos, unos iris color azul intenso la interceptaron haciendo que soltara un gritito y pusiera su mano en su pecho por el susto.

—M-Marinette...

La peliazul la miró con desconfianza mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrando seguridad.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Lila se recompuso y la miró inocentemente balanceando su cuerpo con sus brazos detrás de ella en una postura relajada.

—¿No puedo acaso venir a mi salón a pasar el rato? ¿Tanto desconfías de mi? — preguntó haciendo un mohín.

El claro descontento en la cara de Marinette le hizo saber de sobra que no.

Lila rodó los ojos dejando su actuación amable.

—Ya qué... ¿Cómo te fue con Alya? ¿Eh? Hasta acá se escucharon sus gritos ¿Acaso pasó algo que deba saber? — le restregó conteniendo sus ganas de reír.

—Tú le dijiste algo, ¿no es verdad?

—No sé — se encogió de hombros — talvez en verdad Alya sólo se dio cuenta del fiasco que es tenerte como amiga — dijo con burla — Oh, me corrijo, ex-amiga.

—El que me hayas quitado a Alya no garantiza tu victoria Lila — advirtió Marinette descruzándose de brazos para señalarla — acaso olvidaste lo que les prometiste a los chicos, a menos qué tengas una buena excusa que explique la ausencia de los "boletos" para el concierto de Jagged Stone, dudo que puedas arreglártelas para inventar otra mentira que te zafe de ese lío.

Lila rió colocando un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja.

—Aún no has aprendido nada Marinette — dijo negando con la cabeza acercándose a ella de manera felina — yo siempre, tengo un truco bajo la manga — susurro al oído de esta alejándose para disfrutar de sus últimos minutos de descanso.

Marinette la vio marcharse con clara preocupación, no sabía que tramaba y eso la preocupaba un poco. Tendría que estar alerta a cualquiera de sus movimientos, con Adrien fuera por el resto de la semana, y su mejor amiga aliada con esa mentirosa... tendría que apañárselas sola.

* * *

**¡Hello!**

**¿Cómo están bichitos?**

**¿Extrañaron la actualización de esta historia? UwU**

**Jeje, bueno, cómo pudieron ver, en este capítulo se rompieron dos amistades... Lila poco a poco esta cumpliendo secretamente su objetivo de separar a los amigos de Marinette de ella, comenzando con su fiel amiga Alya... y ahora, con Adrien castigado, no podrá cuidar de Marinette, así que...**

**¿Afectará esto en la actitud positiva de Marinette? O ¿Permanecerá fuerte ante todo?**

**¡Estoy ansiosa porque descubran las sorpresas que depara este fic!**

**Trato de ser lo más original posible y ofrecerles algo que no hayan leído aún espero lo este logrando...**

**Bueno, eso sería todo un gusto poder traerles otro cap, un besito y un abrazo caluroso... mis fieles lectores.**

**¡Bye, bye! .**


	13. Capítulo 10

* * *

La noche dio lugar a la mañana en la ciudad parisina, dando comienzo a un nuevo día de clases en el colegio Françoise Dupont.

Como todas las mañanas, Marinette se levantó justo a escasos minutos de que empezaran las clases, la profesora aún no estaba en la clase, así que suspiro de alivio mientras subía las escaleras esquivando la mirada de Alya, y sentándose en la parte de atrás. Adrien no estaría con ella lo que restaba de la semana debido a su castigo, así que se sentaría sola.

Ocultó su cabeza en sus brazos y suspiró hondamente tratando de retener lo mal que se sentía el día hoy, el perder a Alya solo significaba ser un blanco más fácil a las burlas discretas de Lila. No quería ver su cara de victoria cuándo entrara al salón cómo si nada hubiera pasado y saludara a Alya de manera amistosa, eso sería echarle más sal a la herida.

A sus oídos llegaron saludos efusivos y jadeos involuntarios acompañados de grititos femeninos que ubico en la entrada del salón. No tenía que ser adivina para saber quién había llegado.

En contra de su voluntad, levantó la cabeza y sus ojos visualizaron la desagradable escena de Lila siendo abrazada por sus amigas y efusivamente por Alya, quién le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y tomó a todas las chicas para hacerse una selfie grupal con Lila en el medio.

Ver todo eso la hizo agachar la cabeza compungida.

La chica italiana se estaba aprovechando de todos los que la rodeaban, utilizando su maravillosa hospitalidad para su propio beneficio personal, si no se enfrentaba a ella, Lila no tendría motivos para detenerse.

Sin embargo lo pensó por un instante y recordó lo que Lila les había prometido a todos el día de ayer. Aún tenía una cuartada, si Lila no traía los boletos con ella, entonces quedaría expuesta y se darían cuenta de que estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo.

«La verdad siempre sale a luz»—pensó con alivio sintiendo ese deseo loco por desenmascarar a la castaña recorrer por sus venas.

Algo más calmada, trató de forzar una sonrisa y pensar positivamente en que hoy sería el día en el que todo se resolvería, y estaría tranquila.

—¡Lila! Buenos días, estas radiante cómo siempre — halagó Mylene.

—Te ves bien — mencionó Juleka con una leve sonrisa acariciando su flequillo.

—Pues, gracias chicas. — Lila caminó con todas arremolinadas a su alrededor observándola cómo si fuera una estrella de cine.

De la nada Rose se le plantó en frente dando saltitos y preguntando una y otra vez.

—¿Los tienes? ¿Los tienes?

Lila comprendió a lo que la chica se refería y sonrió de manera astuta mirando de reojo a Marinette, quien estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

En un movimiento rápido, Lila metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un montón de papelitos rectangulares color morado con negro con el nombre del cantante en color dorado y los levantó triunfante en el aire dejando impactado a todo el salón.

—Cómo os prometí, chicos.

«N-No es posible... ¿Cómo pudo ella conseguir...?»

Lila le entregó uno a Rose, quién chilló emocionada y lo mostró en el aire haciendo emocionar a todos.

—¡Un boleto para Jagged Stone!

—¡Increíble!

Así Lila empezó a repartir a cada uno los boletos. Marinette permanecía inmóvil en su asiento tratando de comprender cómo pudo Lila conseguir los boletos, era imposible que conociera a Jagged cuándo ella sabía muy bien que mentía.

No sirvió de nada qué Lila subiera y le tendiera un boleto cínicamente mirándola con diversión.

—Aquí tienes, Marinette. Sé que eres una gran fan de Jagged Stone y ahora podrás ver de cerca uno de sus conciertos.

La mandíbula de Marinette se tensó y la miró alejarse hacia sus amigas destacando a una Alya cruzada de brazos que la miraba con recelo y le decía a Lila algo en un susurro con reproche.

No sabía que fue lo que pasó. Pero esto no pintaba nada bien, Lila de seguro había hecho algo.

Miró el boleto en la mesa y lo observó con atención. Sin duda era real, tenía el nuevo diseño que ella misma le sugirió a Jagged que utilizara para personalizar sus boletos, estaba confundida y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolso y tuvo que salir de su estupor para contestar. Decidió salir fuera del salón, con todos esos gritos de alegría, no podía escuchar nada.

Cubrió su oído izquierdo con su palma y colocó el artefacto en el otro para contestar la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—_Marinette, que gusto que te hayas curado del resfriado, ahora Jagged dejará de preocuparse tanto _— rió Penny — _como sea, quería informarte que realicé el encargo que solicitaste el día de ayer, aunque te agradecería que para la próxima me informaras antes por mensaje._

—Encargo... — murmuró para si misma sin saber de lo que hablaba — ¿De qué estas hablando, Penny? Yo no he hecho ningún encargo.

—_¿Cómo? Pero... según mis registros una amiga tuya llamó en tu nombre diciendo ser tu mejor amiga, dijo que necesitabas quince entradas para el próximo concierto de Jagged, mencionó que eran para tu salón de clases._

—¡¿Q-Qué?! D-Debe haber una equivocación — tartamudeó comenzando a procesar lo que había escuchado — yo no... — pero entonces lo recordó, pero primero debía cerciorarse. —¿Sabes el nombre de la chica que te llamó? — inquirió tratando de calmar sus nervios mordisqueando sus uñas en un ataque de pánico.

La asistente revisó su libreta en sus manos a través del teléfono y dijo con rapidez el nombre de la chica por la bocina.

—_Lila Rossi... _— lo sabía.

Marinette comenzó a tener un mini colapso al escuchar el nombre de esa arpía. Así que eso pasó... ¡Era una atrevida! ¿Cómo pudo siquiera tener la indecencia de tomar su teléfono y engañar a la asistente de Jagged para hacer realidad una de sus estúpidas mentiras.

Eso confirmaba qué había tenido razón todo el tiempo, esas entradas las había conseguido a posta, utilizando engaños y su poder de convencimiento. No sabía si estar enfadada o indignada.

—_No puede ser Marinette, lo siento mucho... si hubiera investigado más a fondo quizás esto no hubiera pasado._

—No fue tu culpa, Penny. — la tranquilizó la azabache — esta chica es una experta en las mentiras y se aprovecho de la situación — dijo Marinette soltando un largo suspiro. — ¿Estas con Jagged ahora? ¿Hay una manera de arreglar esto?

—_Es imposible Marinette, ahora mismo estamos con Jagged Stone en una gira por Alemania, llegaremos a mas tardar en tres semanas, que es dónde será la fecha de su próximo concierto en París. Lamento tanto no poder ayudar._

—Ya lo hiciste Penny, al informarme me has sacado de una duda enorme que tenía. Agradezco mucho que me hayas contactado. Yo arreglaré esto, _Adieu_.

—_Adieu, Marinette._

Colgó el teléfono respirando más profundo de lo que debería y caminó decidida hacia su salón de clases guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero.

Lila estaba siendo abrazada por todos y confesando lo feliz que se sentían de tener a alguien cómo ella. No quiso escuchar más, avanzó hacia su enemiga y la encaró.

—¡Lila Rossi! Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre — masculló Marinette arrugando el ceño y señalando a la castaña.

Todos regresaron la mirada intrigados por saber a que se refería su presidenta.

—¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas Marinette? — Lila parpadeó varias veces hacia la pelinegra sobrecogiéndose para hacer parecer que estaba intimidada.

—Tomaste mi teléfono y contactaste a la asistente de Jagged para obtener los boletos, todo porque sabes que no conoces a Jagged Stone en persona. ¡Eres una farsa!

—Ma-Marinette... ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? — la miró con lágrimas en los ojos apunto de derramarse — después de qué me esforcé tanto en ser tu amiga y trataba de hacer las paces invitándote al concierto — de un momento a otro se cubrió la cara con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente siendo consolada por Rose, Mylén y Juleka, quienes veían a Marinette con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Marinette! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas tan horribles sobre Lila? — habló Rose, dejando que Lila se arrullara contra ella.

—Eso es cruel, Marinette — dijo Juleka mirándola de mala manera apoyando a Rose.

—Después de que ella te defendió de Kagami, ¿Tienes el descaro de tratarla de esa manera?

—Nunca te creí capaz — dijo Kim contemplando la escena con enojo.

—¿Que tomó tu teléfono?, por favor... — se burló Alya cubriendo a Lila de la vista de Marinette — que yo recuerde, esa es tu especialidad ¿no? O no recuerdas que tomaste el teléfono de Adrien para borrar un vergonzoso mensaje de voz — reveló colocando sus manos en su cadera.

Marinette jadeó con horror y retrocedió colocando sus manos en su boca mirando con profundo dolor a la que antes había sido su mejor amiga.

—A-Alya... ¿cómo pudiste decir eso? — le gritó con la voz quebrada — y enfrente de todos — murmuró avergonzada sintiendo sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos húmedos.

—No digo más que la verdad — la encaró señalándola. — no te creí capaz de caer tan bajo, pero veo que por Adrien eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—E-Eso no es verdad... — su voz salió temblorosa, casi irreconocible.

—Claro que sí — gritó aún más enojada — aún recuerdo todos los absurdos planes que nos hiciste hacer a mi y a las chicas sólo para que lo invitaras a salir. Y cómo la cobarde que eres, ¡Jamás te atreviste a hacerlo! — luego en un arranque de ira, tomó el teléfono de la chica y lo tiró al suelo rompiéndolo al instante en que chocó contra éste.

La mirada de Alya era gélida, no quedaba nada de la simpática bloguera que el primer día de clases la había alentado a enfrentarse a Chloe y la inspiró a tomar su papel de súper heroína. Esta Alya, era muy diferente. Y en cuanto dijo las siguientes palabras, sintió su alma quebrarse.

—No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber sido tu amiga.

Marinette ahogó un sollozo contra su mano mientras miraba cómo todos le dirigían miradas llenas de rencor, molestia, y la mirada satisfecha de Lila detrás de Alya, empezó a soltar pequeños hipidos acompañados de sollozos mientras corría hacia su teléfono destrozado y lo tomaba ante la dura mirada de toda la clase. Tomó su maleta con todas sus cosas y salió de la clase entre lágrimas. Ya no le importaban los gritos de la profesora que entraba a la clase, ya no le importaba el dolor de su tobillo cuándo tropezó ligeramente al bajar la escalera, ya nada le importaba.

Había perdido a sus amigos, y estaba casi segura de qué esto a penas estaba comenzando, podía sentir ese horrible presentimiento de que las cosas para ella no iban a resultarle fáciles.

Ignoró los llamados de sus padres y se encerró en su cuarto echándole el seguro a su puerta. Subió a su cama para meterse bajo las sábanas abrazando su enorme peluche de gato negro, mojando su terso pelaje con sus lágrimas, que caían cómo un torrente mientras sentía su corazón latir apresuradamente contra su pecho de manera dolorosa.

Si cerraba los ojos aún podía ver las miradas desdeñosas y las palabras hirientes de sus amigos, su celular roto permaneció en su mano todo el tiempo. A penas pudo verlo entre tantas lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos. Lo apretó contra su pecho aún sabiendo que no serviría de nada mandarlo a reparar. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que la pantalla llegó a sufrir intensos daños, lo había perdido todo en esa mañana.

Apretó más el artilugio contra su pecho y apresó un grito contra su palma. Necesitaba algo más que buena voluntad, para sobrevivir a esta pesadilla.

**...**

_Mansión Agreste_

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había jugado ese videojuego. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentían cómo horas. Lo único que le hacía evitar volverse loco de soledad, era Plagg. Estaba tocando en el piano una pequeña pieza musical de Mozzart, para hacer creer a Natalie que estaba practicando en el piano.

Soltó un bufido al ver a su personaje ser derrotado por duodécima vez antes de que saliera el letrero reluciente marcando un "Loser".

—Perfecto—dijo con ironía bufando.

Se levantó del sofá con desgana aventando el mando del video juego en el proceso.

Estaba aburrido. Se sentía cómo la primera vez que le rogó a su padre asistir a la escuela. Recordó todo de ese día. Su primera batalla con Ladybug, su primer choque de puños... su primera amiga.

Se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con su mano. Si quería conquistar a Marinette, tenía que dejar de llamarla "amiga", no cuándo él tenía la esperanza de que pudieran ser algo más.

Tomó su teléfono celular y deslizó la aplicación de contactos desde su celular. Miró el número de Marinette y a su foto y por un momento se vio tentado a llamarla. Por la hora marcada, si no se equivocaba, ya deberían estar en receso, así que podría marcarle sin ningún problema a interrumpir una clase.

Su dedo se acercó para presionar en "llamar" y se detuvo de un segundo a otro sintiendo por primera vez nervios de llamar a una chica. No tenía por qué estarlo, ya la había llamado antes... pero en diferentes circunstancias. Ahora era distinto. ¿Qué excusa daría para hacer una llamada tan repentina?

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y su cuerpo se quedó rígido con la cara completamente roja.

Llegaron a su cabeza varias excusas válidas para el motivo de su llamada, y de todas surgió la de hablarle para preguntar cómo ha ido su día hasta ahora... sí, eso le daría la excusa perfecta para hablar con ella, no podía negar que también estaba preocupado por la joven, tener que soportar a alguien cómo Lila ella sola.

Sin perder tiempo, realizó la llamada empujando el teléfono a su oreja con sus dos manos, con algo de nervios abrazando su estómago cómo una serpiente enroscándose a la rama de un árbol. Cuándo el cuarto tono de voz sonó y no recibió ninguna respuesta se extrañó, así que volvió a marcar el número de la chica de ojos azules y al tener en cuenta que en su segundo intento la chica no contestaba, la angustia lo comenzó a atormentar. ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿No quería hablar con él?

Sus ojos se desorbitan de preocupación y dejó aún lado el teléfono desistiendo de intentar por tercera vez a la chica. Ella siempre respondía su teléfono al instante, si no contestaba, algo debió haber pasado.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu amiga de coletas? — preguntó Plagg dejando de tocar el instrumento y acercándose a su dueño, quien estaba tan pálido cómo la vez que lo maquillaron para una sesión.

—Le ha pasado algo, Plagg, estoy seguro — dijo en tono preocupado.

—Si tanto te preocupa y no contesta su celular, sólo te queda una opción... tienes que ir a verla en persona. La solución esta en tus narices.

—¿Salir? Estoy castigado, Plagg — le recordó el muchacho enarcando una ceja.

—Tú lo estas, pero... Chat Noir, no.

Adrien sonrió de lado felicitando la brillante idea de su perezoso Kwami y se aseguró de ponerle pestillo a su puerta y dejó con su celular una pieza de práctica con piano. Con eso bastaría para desaparecerse unas horas sin que Nathalie o su guardaespaldas sospechara.

Tomó un trozo de queso para darle una pequeña recarga de energía a su molesto Kwami y sin dudar pronunció las palabras mágicas que lo liberarían de esa lujosa prisión.

—¡Plagg, transfórmame!

Su transformación comenzó y de pronto su cuerpo se movió solo hasta llegar a la ventana, su boleto de salida. El sentimiento de libertad lo rodeo y lo impulsó a tomar su bastón y girarlo sobre su cabeza en forma de hélice, transportándolo de un lugar a otro de manera rápida. Tenía que visitar a una princesa encerrada en su torre, esperaba no tener que toparse con su suegro Akumatizado. Aunque pensándolo bien, la idea de rescatar a Marinette de las garras de un villano sonaba prometedor, sobre todo si al final de todo recibí en recompensa un beso de la princesa.

La sonrisa de idiota que se formó en su cara hubiera sido la excusa perfecta de Plagg para burlarse de él por horas.

Al observar la calle dónde estaba ubicada la casa de Marinette, no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre. Pasó una mano por su cabello aplastando en el proceso a las falsas orejas gatunas, sabía que era absurdo, pero quería lucir lo más presentable posible.

Dio un enorme salto hasta caer en el balcón de la chica y notó al instante que el ambiente estaba muy sombrío y afligido, era cómo si una pesada neblina lo invadiera y lo forzara a cambiar de humor en un parpadeo.

Se frotó los brazos en un intento por calmar esa sensación de pesadez y desánimo. Tenía que ver cómo estaba su Princesa.

Tocó tres veces la trampilla esperando que la chica le abriera. Nada pasó, estaba en silencio y no se escuchaba ningún movimiento dentro de la habitación, sus orejas no percibían nada.

«¿Estará abierta?»

Su interior rogó por que la trampilla de la chica estuviera sin el seguro, o de lo contrario tendría que volver más tarde, y no creía soportar más el suspenso.

Casi gritó de felicidad cuando al intentar levantar la trampilla esta cediera con facilidad dándole entrada libre al cuarto de Marinette.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, de no ser por su visión nocturna, le habría resultado muy difícil ver aquella alcoba en esas condiciones, ingresó con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y cayó sobre la cama de la chica de manera suave intentando pasar desapercibido. Sus sentidos se agudizaron parando sus orejas y olfateando el aire a su alrededor cómo lo haría un felino conociendo el lugar. Olía a tristeza, el aire se sentía agrio y lo cubrió haciéndolo decaer por un minuto, pero se recompuso al ver un bulto a un lado suyo cubierto por la sábana rosa, su dulce princesa abrazaba al enorme gato de peluche tiernamente escondiendo su cara en el pelaje del muñeco de felpa, no pudo evitar envidiarlo un poco.

Se acercó minuciosamente hacia la joven durmiente y le apartó unos largos mechones color media noche y admiró cada rasgo facial de la chica. Su rostro lucía una mueca de tristeza evidente, pero aún así lejos de hacerla ver mal, lucía totalmente encantadora. Contuvo una sonrisa de ternura al verla hacer un tierno mohín con sus delicados labios y luego contraer su mandíbula, cerrando con más fuerza sus ojos, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

—Marinette... —susurró levemente a la chica tratando de despertarla de su horrible sueño.

La chica abrazó al gato de peluche con más fuerza y unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cerrados haciéndolo entrar en pánico.

—Marinette —la llamó por segunda vez — ¿Princesa?

Un pequeño temblor sacudió el pequeño cuerpo de la chica haciéndola despertar de golpe abriendo sus hermosos ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, al ver una figura de negro totalmente desconocida para su escasa visión frente a ella, no pudo evitar espantarse.

La chica gritó ahogadamente y el felino adivinando sus intenciones se apresuró a cubrir la boca de la joven con ambas manos evitando que armara un escándalo.

—Shh... tranquila, soy yo — la calmó diciéndole esto en un tono bajo sin dejar de presionar sus manos enguantadas contra la boca de la chica.

Los ojos de Marinette estaban abiertos de manera desmesurada parpadeando varias veces hasta reconocer por completo el borrón negro frente a sus ojos h la voz del intruso. Suspiró aliviada por la nariz haciendo un ruido de protesta al ver su boca cubierta.

El gato despegó finalmente sus manos de su boca y la chica pudo respirar con normalidad.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el rubio rascándose detrás de la nuca ocultando sus nervios.

—_Bonjour,_ Chat, no esperaba verte hoy, perdona — confeso distraídamente descubriéndose de la sábana y mirando a su invitado con intriga.

Podían pasar muchas cosas desapercibidas por Chat, pero el ánimo de la chica era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Sus palabras eran escuetas y para nada cálidas, y ahora que podía verla con atención, estaba mortalmente pálida, sus ojos estaban de un color rojo bastante visible y sus redondas y lisas mejillas tenían rastros de lágrimas.

Sus garras se dirigieron a la pequeña y cálida mejilla de la chica observándola con atención, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Tan frágil y vulnerable, su cabello negro estaba desarmado de sus coletas y lucía un tanto desarreglada, sin embargo, eso no parecía importarle mucho.

—¿Qué tienes princesa? Anda, puedes decirme lo que sea — la animó — cuéntamelo todo — insistió.

La chica permanecía inmóvil en esa posición. No hablaba ni le dedicaba miradas, solo permanecía quieta sintiendo esa delicada caricia .

Sus intentos por parecer fuerte se vinieron abajo cuando el pulgar de Chat rozó levemente sus labios diciéndole con esto que tenía su apoyo. Ya no podía más sola, se sentía fatal tener que reprimir tantas emociones por tanto tiempo. Se arrojó a sus brazos y descargó todo el llanto que había desarmada en el momento en que llego de la escuela, sus lagrimas comenzaron a bajar hasta aterrizar en el látex del traje de Chat haciendo que el chico la apoyara en su pecho y la hacia sentarse en su regazo para más comodidad.

Los sollozos se incrementaron y Chat la abrazo pasando la mano por la espalda de la chica, nada le dolía más que ver a su princesa llorar, aún no sabía el motivo, pero tenía como primer sospechosa que la causa de eso había sido de cierta chica mentirosa que no sabía hablar sin decir mentiras de por medio.

Cuando el llanto de su princesa ceso y estuvo un poco más calmada, la dejó recostarse en su pecho por unos instantes sintiéndose completo al tenerla contra él, poder respirar su sutil aroma y darse la oportunidad de apoyarla incondicionalmente.

—¿Estas más calmada?

Sintió a la chica asentir contra su pecho en silencio.

—¿Te gustaría hablarme sobre ello?

La sintió asentir otra vez, pero ahora mantenía un agarre firme con su pequeña mano hacia la parte de su cascabel, indicando que le diera unos minutos para reponerse y poder hablarlo sin drenarse.

No tenía problema en esperar, lo haría una vida completa si pudiera. Estaba ahí para apoyarla. Su deseo era verla feliz, y que estuviera ahora mismo en sus brazos a causa de la tristeza lo ponía furioso.

—Es esa chica, Lila — confesó Marinette una vez que se tranquilizó lo suficiente para hablar — ella juró una vez qué me quedaría sin amigos y que haría de mi vida una miseria mientras ella estuviera en la escuela. No lo tomé muy en serio porque no creí que fuera capaz de dañar mi reputación con mentiras tan ridículas — se detuvo un momento para resoplar — pero me equivoqué... Lila es capaz de todo con tal de destruir a los que se interponen en su camino. Nunca la expuse ante todos porque un compañero me dijo que sólo intentaba llamar la atención, y que delatarla no era la manera de lograr que ella cambiara su comportamiento — suspiró pesadamente — pero... ella no parece estar dispuesta a cambiar, sus intenciones son viles y con el propósito de destruir, esa chica tiene a todos comiendo de su mano y mientras más quiera demostrar mi inocencia... más culpable voy a ser si ella sigue convenciendo a todos de que la mala soy yo y ella una víctima.

Las pupilas de Chat se contrajeron y pasó saliva fuertemente por su garganta escuchando cada palabra que era cómo un golpe a su ser. Maldición, escuchar las palabras qué el le había dicho en su identidad civil sólo confirmaba su idiotez y egoísmo. Por supuesto, el en ese momento no sufrió amenazas por parte de Lila, no pasó por distintas situaciones que lo llevaron a quedar cómo un ladrón o mentiroso, no era acechado por una mitómana que juró hacerle la vida imposible. Gruñó y quiso golpearse la cabeza. Él nunca entendió lo que Marinette estaba pasando, por esa razón tuvo la tonta idea de que Lila era inofensiva y que solo buscaba llamar la atención. Sin embargo, nunca fue consiente del peligro al que fue e puesta su princesa, ni el daño que le había causado dejarla a merced de Lila.

Distintas formas de castigarse así mismo surgieron en su mente. No la merecía, Marinette era una persona que no merecía estar con el chico que la empujó a vivir esa serie de calamidades por no hacer algo al respecto.

Sólo quedaba protegerla. Mientras él estuviera con ella, se aseguraría de qué siempre estuviera bien y no perdiera esa actitud llena de vida que se iba deteriorando poco a poco.

—Bueno, primero que nada déjame decirte que ese amiguito tuyo es un idiota —dijo haciendo que la chica le diera un ligero golpe a su pecho causándole risa. — pero... esa chica no sabe con quién se metió — demandó — eres fuerte Marinette, no conozco a otra persona más capaz de soportar esto, si tus palabras no funcionan en los demás, deja qué ella sola se desenmascare frente a todos. Recuerda siempre qué... más rápido cae el mentiros, qué el ladrón.

Marinette sonrió y sorbió su nariz limpiando sus ojos con sus manos. Chat tenía razón, puede que ya no tuviera amigos, pero ella era Ladybug, ella no era cómo el resto de la gente común. Tenía a toda una ciudad que proteger, y sólo por unos cuantos no dejaría qué la gente que ama estuviera a merced de una Marinette Akumatizada, eso ni soñarlo. Además, tenía el apoyo de Chat, Tikki y el maestro Fú, no estaba sola. Si sus amigos decidieron estar alejados de ella, pues cumpliría su deseo y se alejaría a la espera de que abrieran los ojos y se dieran cuenta de quién era Lila en realidad.

Los brazos de la chica envolvieron el cuerpo del héroe y este se dejó devolviendo ligeramente su muestra de afecto.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste un gatito tan inteligente y sabio? — preguntó la chiva en tono de burla.

—¡Hey! Yo tengo el IQ muy elevado, respeta a los gatos y a su inteligencia, princesa — se hizo el ofendido cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—Permíteme dudar de tu increíble capacidad para pensar las cosas — rió encogiendo sus piernas hasta su pecho mirándolo divertida.

—¡Los gatos somos muy listos!

Marinette rodó los ojos y dejó que Chat siguiera con su discurso de cómo los gatos eran igual o más inteligentes que los perros.

Un dolor agudo en su pierna derecha al final de su tobillo la hizo sisear y llevar su mano a su zona dañada. Sentía su tobillo palpitar en su mano.

—¿Qué ocurre, princesa?

—N-Nada sólo... me duele un poco el tobillo, pero estaré bien... — le resto importancia.

—A ver, déjame revisar — intentó tomar el pie de la chica pero esta lo apartó nerviosa diciendo que no era necesario. Pero el gato insistió.

—Sólo déjame revisar.

—¡Auch! — el quejido de la chica hizo que tuviera más cuidado en tomar la extremidad. La chica se cimbró de pies a cabeza y dejó que el gato mirara su tobillo. No perdía nada.

Los ojos del gato escrutaron el pequeño pie de la chica. Se había torcido varias veces el tobillo en clase de esgrima. Sabía que hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó de la cama de la chica encendiendo de paso la pequeña lámpara que reposaba en su escritorio iluminando una pequeña porción de la habitación, era lo mínimo que necesitaba para ubicar las cosas de la chica. Sonrió cuando entre toda la tela estaba una pequeña gasa de tamaño considerable, la tomó y se dirigió de nuevo a donde su princesa lo esperaba.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa un poco débil al mismo tiempo qué con curiosidad.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte... — tomó con cuidado el pie de la joven y lo masajeó con delicadeza ante la extraña mirada de la chica.

—Aunque no lo creas, un héroe también tiene sus caídas — bromeó continuando a la tarea de masajear el pie de la chica con cuidado de moverlo demasiado, estaba ligeramente rojo e hinchado, era solo una torcedura, pero si no la trataba a tiempo, podría convertirse en algo peor y mucho más doloroso.

—Primero consejero y ahora enfermero... ¿Cuántas habilidades tienes en tu forma civil Chat? — bromeó la chica apoyando sus brazos detrás de su espalda para sostenerse.

El felino rió de manera cómica y envolvió el tobillo de la chica con la gasa tal y cómo su profesor le había enseñado. Con eso bastaría para que la chica pudiera volver a caminar con una ligera cojera.

—¿Acaso eres una especie de maestro gurú en tu forma civil?

—Te lo dejaré a la imaginación, princesa — dijo guiñándole un ojo — ya está.

Miró su tobillo perfectamente vendado y sonrió de manera sincera. Ya no le dolía, quizá un poco, pero con descanso todo se arreglaría.

Observó a Chat mirarla con alegría y se acercó hacia él para darle un tierno beso en su mejilla poniéndolo rígido en su sitio.

—Gracias, Chat.

El felino tardó un poco en volver a la realidad y le sonrió dulcemente con un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—N-No fue nada, Princesa.

Esa fue la primera vez que pudieron conversar libremente en pleno día, riendo juntos y bromeando entre ellos.

¿Acaso Marinette podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a todos los obstáculos que se avecinaban?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Quienes esperaban actualización de esta historia digan "yo".**

**Bueno, pues me alegra haber podido actualizar esra dramátuca historia . Espero les haya gustado el cap y creanme cuando les digo qué se vienes más sorpresas a partir de ahora. Incluyendo las de ciertos miraculous, que pasarán a manos de ¡Ay! Ya dije demasiado .**

**Espero leer pronto los comentarios**

**Y no se descuiden, que pronto habrá actualización de "Vestal" para los amantes de las épocas antiguas .**

**Y ahora los comentarios**

**laurenmlprincess: **_No te preocupes, cada uno recibirá lo que merece ;3_

**Sonrais777: **_Aww, ¡Gracias! Me alegra leer que todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación valgan la pena, de todas las historias que he hecho, esta es la que más drama tiene jaja, me alegra tanto que te guste_

**Rebeca.sz: **_Você adivinhou! :)_

**Katsa Graceling: **_jeje, aunque tu idea hubiese estado súper! Lila no pudo quedar cómo una mentirosa debido a que Penny esta de gira con Jagged :") ya recibirá Lila su merecido más adelante. Aún faltan muchas sorpresas para esta historia._

**Karen Agreste: **_Siii Lila es de lo peor :v pero Marinette es más lista que eso, luchará hasta el final... esperemos que si ;)_

**manu: **_gracias por todos tu comentarios alentadores y... me alegro que estés decidiendo cambiar, pero recuerda qué no basta con decir que vas a cambiar, hay que demostrarlo :), igual gracias por apoyarme en esta y en todas mis demás historias ;) ¡Saludos!_

**arianne luna: **_Seguiré ;v_

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	14. Capítulo 11

* * *

**_Tres días después_**

Los días pasaron y todo volvía a ser cómo antes. Bueno, casi... con Lila alimentando la lástima en sus ex-amigos y continuando con sus historias dónde decía conocer a mucha gente importante, pronto todos se olvidaron de ella y se dedicaban a ignorarla. No le hablaban ni la saludaban, a penas y le dirigían una mirada de molestia y fastidio por según ellos tratar de "acusar" a una persona tan buena cómo Lila de usurpadora. Todos pasaban de ella y se dedicaban a consentir y tratar a Lila cómo una princesa de Cristal.

Tocó su tobillo disimuladamente. Ya había sanado y no le molestaba al caminar, pero eso... ¿A quién le interesaba de todos modos?

Observó con nostalgia cómo su grupo de amigas estaba reunida alrededor de Lila cómo cada mañana antes de que empezara la jornada escolar, la mitómana yacía sentada mientras contaba con lujo de detalles cómo gracias al trabajo de su madre había podido conocer a la hija de una actriz en New York muy famosa y cómo se hicieron amigas ni bien conocerla.

Gruñó apretando el lápiz que sostenía con fuerza.

¡Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras! ¡Estaba harta de ellas!

Ella no sabía hacer otra cosa más que mentir. Si trataba de delatarla sin pruebas la odiarían más, así que decidió seguir el consejo de Chat... ella sola se descubriría y recuperaría a sus amigos. Eso esperaba.

Cerró su cuaderno de bocetos con desgana y partió al salón antes de que dieran comienzo las clases, no tenía ganas de dibujar nada. La inspiración se había ido al igual que sus amigos.

**...**

La campana había sonado y la mayoría de sus compañeras se pusieron tristes al tener que dejar de escuchar a Lila y de su asombrosa anécdota, todas se dirigieron al salón menos Alya, quien insistió en que Lila se quedara un rato más porque debía enseñarle algo de su blogg acerca de los héroes más amados de París.

—¡Ladybug es tan fantástica! ¿Y viste lo que hace Rena Rouge con las ilusiones? — dijo emocionada enseñándole un video que le había pasado un seguidor de la página, ahí se veía claramente cómo la heroína del zorro realizaba una ilusión para distraer al villano.

El video terminó y Lila apretó los labios para no soltar un gruñido de coraje al ver a su copia barata chocar los puños con Ladybug y Chat Noir luego de derrotar al akumatizado.

—¿A qué son geniales? — inquirió Alya emocionada acercando su teléfono demasiado cerca a la cara de Lila, quién sonrió forzadamente.

—S-Si... es súper genial — masticó la palabra sin que Alya notara el veneno en sus palabras — aunque normalmente escogería a Ladybug cómo la mejor heroína, debo admitir que la nueva heroína del zorro es una chica de lo más increíble.

—¿En serio lo crees? — preguntó Alya conteniendo su emoción.

—Desde luego — sonrió Lila sin contar con que en su mente la odiaba tanto como la heroína moteada, pero a Alya parecía encantarle su copia barata... y tenía que aprovecharse de eso.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿sigue pendiente la entrevista con Ladybug? ¿cierto? Cómo su mejor amiga tienes que tener algunas ventajas — murmuró codeándola de manera divertida.

Lila sonrió con astucia en su mente.

—Oh, lo haría con gusto Alya, pero... en este momento mi relación con Ladybug no es la mejor. — murmuró tristemente bajando la cabeza.

—¿Que quieres decir? — preguntó la bloguera con curiosidad — ¿Acaso, ha pasado algo malo? ¿Por eso estabas tan rara hace rato?

—P-Pues... algo cómo eso... sabes, hablé con Ladybug hace un par de días, y mencionó que Rena Rouge no cumple muy bien con su trabajo, lo cuál la ha llevado a tomar la decisión de retirarle su cargo de heroína. Tal y cómo a Chloe.

Alya dejo de sonreír al escuchar eso.

—¿Q-Qué? E-Eso es imposible... — murmuró con asombro.

—También me impresionó, y aunque no conozco muy bien a Rena Rouge, no cabe duda de que es mucho mejor en las peleas que Chat Noir, ella y Ladybug hacen un equipo estupendo, ¿sabes?

—Es muy lindo de tu parte pensar eso Lila — le dijo Alya aún un poco tensa.

—Cómo sabrás, la noticia no me cayó muy bien, y traté de convencerla de pensar lo contrario... pero dijo que Rena Rouge era solo una novata aficionada y que no ayuda mucho en las batallas — con cada palabra Alya apretaba cada vez más su celular entre sus manos — incluso... ¿prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? — le susurró a Alya colocando sus manos cerca de su boca, la morena asintió y Lila respiró profundo — incluso, me ofreció el miraculous del zorro a mi.

Y ahí fue cuando la ira de Alya explotó.

—Así que... eso pasó... — habló Alya entre dientes.

Lila asintió apenada.

—Yo me negué y le grité que no podía quitarle el derecho de heroína a Rena Rouge y ella se enojó conmigo porque no quise aceptar su oferta de convertirme en una súper heroína — finalizó Lila observando la incomodidad y la furia de Alya, a puesto a que Hawk Moth le agradecería más tarde por haberle puesto en bandeja de plata a alguien a quién akumatizar. La bloguera aunque intentase ocultarlo lucía extremadamente afectada por la noticia de Rena Rouge, parecía ser una gran fanática de ella y no sería difícil que Hawk Moth se aprovechase de eso.

—No te preocupes Lila, Ladybug es la que esta mal y no ve la bondad de tu corazón, eres muy linda al no haber aceptado la oferta de convertirte en una súper heroína por lealtad a Rena Rouge — sonrió levemente Alya.

—¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir... ¿yo? ¿cómo súper heroína? — dijo Lila fingiendo desvalorizarse — no sería buena para luchar.

—Apuesto a que serías una heroína increíble — mencionó Alya.

—Eres tan graciosa, Alya — rió Lila luego de abrazarse así misma.

—¡Oye! ¿Te parece si para olvidarnos de toda esta conversación vamos a un café después de clases? Conozco uno muy bueno...

—¡Suena fabuloso! Creo que mamá y yo no tenemos un evento importante que atender hoy, así que tengo la tarde libre.

—¡Perfecto! — gritó emocionada y juntas se encaminaron a la clase.

**...**

En otro lado de la ciudad, una chica lloraba en la banca deprimida mientras sostenía contra su pecho una carta de su novio, el cuál le decía por medio de esta que se mudaría a Inglaterra y que continuara su vida por su cuenta.

La había terminado.

La muchacha no paraba de llorar a lágrima viva mientras repetía el nombre de su novio entre lloriqueos. Estaba tan inestable que no notó a la mariposa negra que se acercaba hacía ella y se introducía en la carta de la misma.

Enseguida apareció una mascara en forma de mariposa y la voz en su cabeza le ofreció apoyo y le informó lo que tenía que hacer para compensarlo.

_—¿Tenemos un trato?... mi querida Découragé._

—Cuenta con ello... Hawk Moth.

Una masa negra y púrpura comenzó a cubrirla de pies a cabeza para hacer a parecer un traje de súper villana y una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que la gente que estaba a su alrededor corriera a refugiarse.

**...**

La sirena sonó interrumpiendo la clase de la profesora de literatura. Con preocupación dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a sus alumnos de manera calmada, todos se habían acostumbrado a ese sonido desde la aparición de Hawk Moth, y sabían lo que significaba.

¡Alerta de Akuma!

Los murmullos comenzaron a cerca de quién sería esta vez el Akumatizado y sería del Françoise Dupont, la maestra aplaudió tres veces deteniendo sus suposiciones .

—¡Muy bien! Todos tranquilos, síganme de manera ordenada hasta la Biblioteca y esperemos que Chat Noir, Ladybug y alguno de sus compañeros héroes derroten al Akuma.

—¡Ejem! Profesora — habló Chloe antes de que alguien más moviera un músculo — es obvio que yo deberé quedarme aquí, Ladybug y Chat Noir necesitarán la ayuda de Queen Bee — expresó con altivez — ¿Cómo me darán mi miraculous si no estoy en un lugar visible?

—Estoy segura de que Ladybug y Chat Noir saben que estudias en este instituto Chloe — dijo _Miss_ Bustier tratando de convencer a la rubia — si alguno de ellos requiere tu ayuda sabrá dónde encontrarte, pero mientras tanto todos debemos ir camino a la biblioteca para estar a salvo.

Dicho esto todos salieron en una fila ordenada con un poco de prisa tras la profesora con Chloe refunfuñando y Sabrina a su lado tratando de calmarla, dejando a Marinette al último de la fila por obvias razones. Al contrario de lo que pensaban, para esto la azabache fue muy bueno, pues con los demás chicos de otros salones aglomerándose detrás de sus respectivos profesores hicieron fácil su trabajo de escabullirse hasta los baños de chicas, Chat Noir ya debería estar esperándola para derrotar al Akuma.

Cerró con seguro la puerta y ordenó su transformación cómo las veces anteriores dejando ver una luz cegadora color rosa para después usar su yo-yo para balancearse por la ciudad en busca del Akuma.

**...**

_Mansión Agreste_

Adrien Agreste arrugo el ceño mirando en las noticias el nuevo ataque de un Akuma. Debía transformarse e ir a por su Lady de inmediato.

Cuando ordenó su transformación y se vio envuelto en su traje de héroe se desplazó con su vara por la ciudad hasta dónde había escuchado en la televisión, había ocurrido el último ataque.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que encontró fue un par de auto aboyados boca arriba y algunos destrozos que brillaban de una manera fluorescente de color fucsia. Miró por los cielos esperando a la heroína moteada

—Informaron en las noticias a un Akuma que provocaba discusión y discordia entre las parejas. Parece que será un problema para nosotros My Lady — jugueteó el felino guiñando un ojo en su dirección.

—Ya quisieras gatito — rió Ladybug sabiendo que lo decía en broma — mejor vamos a por ese Akuma antes de que destruya más parejas — sugirió.

—A sus órdenes, My Lady.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, juntos partieron hacia su objetivo prometiéndose silenciosamente otra victoria.

—¡Malditos! ¡Todos son unos malditos! — gritó la nueva villana apuntándole con su mano a una pareja que estaba sentada en la mesa de un restaurante que después de recibir el rayo se miraba con odio y comenzaba a gritarse.

La Akuma contempló esto satisfecha y buscó con la mirada a cualquier otra pareja a la cual pudiera arruinarle la relación. Si ella no podía ser feliz, entonces nadie lo sería.

Estaba a punto de lanzar su rayo discordante cuando una vara de metal la empujó haciendo que su rayo saliera disparado hacia el cielo fallando en su cometido.

Se levantó del suelo mirando molesta a los individuos que habían interrumpido su cesión de repartir odio. Se suspendió en el aire ayudada de sus nuevos poderes y escucho al hombre en su cabeza decirles que los derrotara y les quitara sus joyas. Si no lo hacía, le quitaría sus poderes y estaría sumida de nuevo en esa tristeza y agonía de la que era presa. No volvería a ser esa chica a la que le habían destrozado el corazón a través de una carta... ¡De una maldita carta! Cómo no tuvo siquiera el coraje de decírselo en persona.

Su rabia aumentó provocando que sus ojos se pusieran negros y dejaba ver su dentadura algo afilada que acompañaba muy bien su intimidante apariencia.

Los héroes habían visto y combatido todo tipo de Akumas, incluyendo algunos de apariencia desagradable e intimidante. No les causó la mayor impresión verla, pero si les intrigaba un poco su diseño. Traía puesto un anticuado vestido al estilo de la Era Victoriana color negro con una chaqueta del mismo color, que tenía unos listones color fucsia fluorescente. Parecía el fantasma de una chica joven desamparada, sin mencionar que en su rostro tenía pintada dos lágrimas negras que simbolizaban su dolor. Las mangas que le llegaban hasta la muñeca, estaban desplazadas hacia los lados, siendo solo la derecha quién apuntaba a los héroes sin pararse a pensarlo, sus uñas eran de un color negro y en su mano empezaba a formarse un plasma color rosa fuerte que ya se había informado, servía para separar a las parejas.

—¡Ustedes! — señaló con autoridad — ¡Ustedes también van a sentir lo que es el dolor de terminar una relación! Van a ver cómo los patéticos animales sarnosos que son...

—¡Meow! Calma un poco tus humos niña fantasma, nosotros somos los que te vamos a sacar de esa nube gris sobre tu cabeza — mencionó burlesco reposando en el hombro de su compañera — ¿No es verdad, Bugaboo?

La heroína la miró con superioridad y asintió a lo que dijo du compañero.

—Tú lo has dicho gatito. La derrotaremos juntos cómo un equipo. Algo de lo que tu careces, Découragé.

La Akuma rió y sus manos se extendieron hacia adelante de manera amenazante.

—Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso, estúpido bicho — gruñó — acabaré con esa relación tan duradera que tanto presumen.

—Si un cupido sombrío no nos pudo separar el día de San Valentín, no veo cómo tus ataques puedan afectar mi preciada amistad con mi bichito — argumentó.

—Veremos si con esto dejas de hablar tanto, gatito — siseó arrojando un ataque en su dirección que el gato esquivó con facilidad.

Ambos héroes corrieron por las paredes de las casas de izquierda a derecha golpeando con sus armas al Akuma, esta se cubrió con ambos brazos y miró con rencor a los héroes empezando a lanzar sus poderosos rayos al azar que se estrellaron en varios puntos de la zona dónde estaban, Ladybug las esquivo haciendo girar su yo-yo mientras que Chat Noir hacía lo mismo con su arma.

—¡Ten cuidado, un rayo de esos y estamos perdidos!— gritó Ladybug escondida en la cornisa de una casa, la cabeza de su compañera se dejo asomar por esta.

—Tranquila, Buginette... mis reflejos son iguales que los de un felino —se jactó el héroe.

Ladybug ignoró el juego de palabras de su compañero y se dedicó a observar a la villana tratando de verle algún objeto dónde pudiera traer escondido el Akuma. A simple vista no tenía nada en ella en donde podría tener el Akuma, solo su largo vestido de capas negras que se movía con ella. Recordó cómo el papá de Mylen tenía un escondite secreto en su sombrero dónde tenía la foto de su hija, tal vez ella tendría algo igual dentro de sus ropas, algún llavero, una foto o algo de tamaño considerable que pudiera esconder en sus ropas.

Su ceño se frunció en concentración y esquivó otro rayo saltando a otra casa y pensando en un plan para inmovilizarla y poder rebuscar dentro de sus ropas.

Sólo le quedaba una opción y era invocar el amuleto encantado.

Decidida enroscó en du mano para sostener su yo-yo y lo lanzó hacia arriba gritando.

—¡Amuleto encantado!

Las catarinas flotaron en du cabeza y pronto cayó en sus manos un objeto en particular.

—¿Uh? — Ladybug tomó el objeto y lo observó con atención, era una vela aromática moteada. ya lo había visto antes en algún lugar. Su cerebro se encendió y pronto descubrió lo que el amuleto quería que hiciera.

«¡Por supuesto, el maestro Fú!»

—¡Chat Noir! — llamó la heroína sin soltar el objeto en sus manos — necesitamos ayuda con este villano. ¿Crees que podrías distraerla mientras voy por refuerzos? — preguntó con preocupación al ver a Chat Noir bloquear el ataque de un rayo que se dirigía hacia él.

—¡Tranquila, Bugaboo! Yo me encargo — prometió el felino hacia su compañera con seguridad.

Ladybug asintió y se dirigió lo más pronto posible hacia dónde se encontraba el maestro Fú.

**...**

_Françoise Dupont_

Alya con ayuda de Nino había logrado distraer a Madame Bustier para poder salir un momento a grabar las hazañas del dúo, puesto a que seguía un poco molesta con la heroína, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de grabar todo para el Ladyblog, los fans amaban ver las peleas en primera calidad del dúo de súper héroes parisinos.

Con su teléfono empezó a grabar desde que salió del instituto hacia dónde las noticias decían que se había estado el Akuma por última vez. Algunos estaban escondidos o corrían a esconderse, dejándole el paso libre para grabar sin interrupciones.

—Muy bien, amigos... — puso la cámara delantera de su teléfono y comenzó a grabarse así misma hablándole a su público — nos estamos acercando a la zona donde nuestros héroes están luchando con el Akuma — dijo sin el característico entusiasmo de siempre, más su público no lo noto y continuó viendo emocionado el directo que ofrecía la bloguera, se podía ver luchar sólo a Chat Noir contra el Akuma.

—Al parecer Chat Noir ya ha entrado en acción pero... ¿Y Ladybug? — inquirió con curiosidad deteniendo el directo por un segundo al no entender por qué la heroína no estaba presente.

El yo-yo de Ladybug envolvió su cintura y la hizo volar por los aires hasta dejarla encima de un edificio, el cuál estaba solo a unas cuantas casas del Akuma.

Aterrizaron de manera pausada y la bloguera se soltó de manera arisca para extrañeza de la heroína moteada, pero le restó importancia para centrarse en tenderle la caja de miraculous frente a ella.

—Alya Cesairè, necesito tu ayuda cómo Rena Rouge otra vez para derrotar al Akuma — dijo con seriedad la heroína vestida de catarina.

Alya dejó caer ligeramente su mandíbula mirando la caja con anhelo y a la heroína con un poco de recelo, no sabía si confiar después de lo que escuchó decir de Lila, ella era la mejor amiga de la heroína... algo inconforme tomo la caja sin siquiera ver a Ladybug y la abrió dejando salir la característica luz naranja que hizo aparecer al Kwami del zorro, Trixx.

Con voz seca ordenó su transformación y su traje apareció en un parpadeo dejando a Alya Cesairè y dando paso a Rena Rouge.

—¿Estas lista para derrotar al Akuma? — preguntó Ladybug con su característica sonrisa confiada, sin embargo la heroína del zorro ni siquiera le devolvió la sonrisa y se dedicó a decir.

—Encarguémonos de esto pronto.

Ladybug se quedó quieta en el mismo sitio dejando de lado la afirmación cortante.

—Sí, vamos — murmuró saltando al siguiente tejado seguida de Rena Rouge formando un escudo con su yo-yo protegiéndolas a ambas y reuniéndose con Chat Noir.

—Lamento la tardanza, gatito — mencionó Ladybug desviando un rayo que iba en su dirección.

—Sin problemas, Bugaboo. ¿Qué tal Rena Rouge? — saludó el gato a la nueva integrante con entusiasmo por recibir ayuda.

—Hola.

El saludo fue seco, sin emoción o alegría, parecía forzado. Disimuladamente Chat se acercó a su compañera.

—¿Qué le pasa? — susurró Chat al oído de la moteada mirando con ligera extrañez a su otra compañera.

—Ni idea — suspiró — quizás tuvo un mal día, pero mejor averiguarlo después de derrotar al Akuma.

—Tienes razón.

El trío de héroes comenzó a atacar a la villana de todos los lados disponibles, los rayos llegaban a rozar sus trajes y eso complicó más la tarea de derrotarla, parecía tan furiosa que lanzaba rayos al azar sin ver a quién le daba.

—¡Esto se esta saliendo de control! — gritó Ladybug desde una esquina.

—¿Y qué propones? — gruñó Rena Rouge escondida en una columna.

Ladybug lanzó nuevamente su yoyo hacia arriba para convocar al amuleto encantado, ya lo había usado para traer a un nuevo héroe, pero esta vez era el definitivo, el que los ayudaría a derrotar a ese Akuma.

Una fotografía cayó en sus manos, una fotografía de un muchacho. Quedó extrañada por eso, el amuleto nunca le había dado esta clase de acertijos. Con su visión trató de buscar algo que la ayudase a resolver este enigma, observó al Akuma y entonces lo comprendió.

—¡Chat Noir! ¡Distráela! ¡Rena Rouge, ven conmigo! Tengo un plan.

—Cuenta conmigo, My Lady — Chat Noir se dirigió hacia el Akuma y la provocó causando que lanzara plasmas de luz que trataban de atinarle, en cambio, Rena Rouge fue a donde estaba Ladybug y le mostró la foto de un joven, cosa que la confundió.

—Necesito que me hagas una ilusión ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Rena asintió decididamente mientras tomaba su flauta y se ocultaba del akuma haciendo mientras comenzaba a tocar.

Chat Noir esquivaba en cambio cómo podía los feroces ataques de la villana, estaba a punto de lanzar otro cuando la voz de alguien detuvo sus movimientos dejándola paralizada.

—¡Detente!

El akuma bajó su brazo lentamente y fijó su mirada hacia el centro de la calle, donde caminaba un joven castaño de ropa moderna que mostraba preocupación y se acercaba sin temor hacia la chica akumatizada, la misma que dejó de levitar con el rostro estupefacto para aterrizar en el suelo bajando totalmente sus defensas.

—¿Lance? — preguntó sin poder creerlo.

El joven sonrió y se acercó aún más a ella cortando el espacio entre ambos.

—Sí, soy yo — respondió.

—¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? — no entendía por qué su ex-novio había regresado, el muy cobarde estaba frente a ella y no parecía afectado por nada, pero ahora se vengaría de él. Vengaría cada lágrima que soltó por él — ¡Me terminaste! — arguyó dolida — ¡Decidiste empezar una nueva vida lejos de mi por medio de una carta! Ahora que te tengo frente a mi sentirás lo mismo que yo sentí cuando terminé de leer tu estúpida carta...

—¿En serio quieres hacerlo?

—¡Por supuesto que si! Luego de que te destruya les quitare sus miraculous a esos mocosos y se los daré a Hawk Moth — prometió.

El joven bajo la vista derrotado y sus cuerpos se acercaron mucho más estando a solo milímetros de tocarse.

—Pues... si eso te hace feliz — murmuró muy cerca de su rostro.

La Akuma se distrajo observando el rostro de su ante novio y no pudo evitar que la tristeza la embargara. En su cabeza, el hombre no dejaba de repetir que era una trampa y que fuera a por las joyas, pero sin que lo predijera, la mano del chico se introdujo dentro de su chaqueta que era parte del vestido y sacó la carta corrompida.

Con su verdadera identidad siendo revelada en el proceso. La heroína utilizando sus manos rompió la carta y una mariposa negra voló por los cielos liberando a la víctima de la akumatización.

La chica que estaba bajo en hechizo cayó hacia adelante quedando arrodillada en el pavimento mirando confundida la escena de la heroína purificando la mariposa.

—¡Miraculous Ladybug!

En seguida todos los autos y los destrozos, volvieron a la normalidad quedando la ciudad intacta y a una confundida chica que no tenía la menor idea de que hacía ahí.

—¿Q-Qué estoy haciendo aquí? — preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados — ¿Dónde...? — la heroína la ayudó a levantarse y esta sostuvo su cabeza tratando de recordar algo de lo ocurrido y cómo llegó hasta allí.

—¡Amanda!

Todos los héroes vieron con asombro cómo el mismo chico de la foto corría de manera desesperada hacia la chica que ahora recordaba el por qué de su sufrimiento. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras que su ex-novio la atrapada entre sus brazos en un abrazo.

—¿Estas bien? ¿No te pasó nada? — inquirió preocupado separándola de su cuerpo para revisar su estado físico.

—¿L-Lance? P-Pero... t-tú deberías estar camino a Inglaterra. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — preguntó nerviosa de que fuera otra ilusión.

—¡Te vi en la televisión, estaba tan preocupado! Cuando me informé no dudé en venir a buscarte — confesó — jamás fue mi intensión herirte, me asustaba decirte que me iba a mudar a Inglaterra, fui un completo cobarde, perdóname — suplicó abrazando a la chica contra si de manera desesperada.

La joven se aferró a las ropas de este y lloró junto a él. Había estado tan destrozada por su partida, tan herida. Jamás pensó que este la buscaría en cuanto escuchara de su akumatización. Eso significaba que él no la había abandonado cómo ella había pensado.

Estaba tan Feliz.

Sabiendo que tenían que darles su espacio, el trío de héroes se retiro hacia una de las azoteas, con Ladybug y Rena Rouge en un lugar apartado para que le devolviera el miraculous.

—Tu ayuda nos fue de mucha ayuda hoy Rena Rouge, gracias — mencionó Ladybug extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Rena miró la mano enguantada con furia contenida y tocó su miraculous colgado del cuello.

—¿Rena? Estoy apunto de transformarme, el miraculous — pidió la confundida heroína seguía con la mano estirada a la espera del miraculous, más Rena ni siquiera reparó en ello. En su mente solo se repetían las palabras de Lila.

No podía dejar que se lo llevaran.

—No te llevarás mi miraculous, ¡No puedes quitarme el derecho a ser una heroína, no lo permitiré!

Alya se dedicó a proteger su miraculous con sus manos como tratando de evitar que se lo quitaran. No le importaba desafiar a la heroína que tanto había seguido y admirado, no cuando Lila le había revelado lo que planeaba hacer, iban a quitarle su derecho a ser heroína y ayudar, ya no vería a Trixx ni volvería a saltar por las azoteas de la ciudad. Tener que recordarlo solo hizo que le gruñera cómo un autentico zorro protegiendo su presa y diera un enorme salto ayudada por las paredes hacia el edificio continuo.

No le quitarían su miraculous. No lo permitiría.

—¡Rena Rouge, espera! ¡Vuelve aquí!

El yo-yo de Ladybug se envolvió a un poste para quedar encima de otro edificio más grande y vio para desilusión que Alya había huido con el Miraculous. Ambas había usado su poder especial, así que tanto ella cómo Rena en pocos minutos se destransformarían.

—¡No puede ser! — su preocupación aumento al ver que no daba señas de estar en ningún lado. ¡Se había llevado el miraculous! Debía recuperarlo.

Utilizó el intercomunicador de su yo-yo y llamó a Chat Noir para informarle de lo ocurrido.

—¡Hay que encontrarla pronto! Me quedan pocos minutos de transformación — informó alarmada Ladybug.

—La encontraremos My Lady, no te preocupes — dijo Chat Noir por el otro lado de la línea.

—Eso espero.

Colgó y de inmediato revisó el GPS de su arma, una cola naranja de zorro que identifico como el miraculous se dejó ver por una zona cercana de donde estaba, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

**...**

El GPS indicaba en esa dirección, aterrizó de manera poco ruidosa cuidando de no alertar a nadie de su presencia, mucho menos a Alya. Ya que sí la veía, no dudaría en huír de nuevo.

Escucho el crujir de algo y enseguida presto su atención hacia un callejón desolado, lo mas seguro es que estuviera metida allí.

Se acercó con sigilo y la encontró. Trataba de ocultarse pero el sonido de su miraculous perdiendo energía la delató.

—Alya — la llamó.

—¡Aléate!

—Alya, por favor, no hagas una locura — trató de disuadir la heroína — confía en mi, no dejarás de ser Rena Rouge a menos que tu lo quieras, quién te haya dado esa información es completamente falsa, confía en mi — trató de convencerla acercándose a ella con cuidado.

—¡No te acerques! — gritó la morena deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar acorralada en un callejón sin salida — ¡No te creo nada!

—¡Alya, tienes que devolverme el miraculous!

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! — gritó cuando la heroína de motas forcejeó con ella

Sin escuchar sus reclamos, la heroína le arrancó el collar haciendo que la transformación de Alya desapareciera.

La forma en que Alya se sintió sólo podía decirse con una palabra. Expuesta, se sentía vacía sin su traje de héroe.

—Me has decepcionado Alya — habló la heroína con una voz profunda que indicaba que estaba herida — creí que podía confiar ciegamente en ti para luchar a mi lado — Ladybug cerró los ojos sintiendo un profundo dolor por lo que estaba a punto de hacer — obviamente me equivoqué... — dijo apretando el miraculous en su mano en modo protector — a partir de ahora me veré obligada a privarte del miraculous del zorro — argumentó — por intentar quedártelo cuándo claramente acordamos que terminada la misión, el miraculous debía pasar a mis manos.

La morena escuchó todo sin que pusiera hacer nada más que soltar gruesas lágrimas por debajo de sus gafas, ni siquiera los raspones en su piel le dolían tanto cómo el hecho de que iba a perder su derecho a ser una súper heroína.

—Desde ahora tu presencia para luchar contra los Akumas ya no será necesaria. — aseguró Ladybug con dureza en su voz— lo siento mucho, Alya Césaire. Tu tiempo cómo Rena Rouge, se terminó. — acabó diciendo para saltar enormemente hacia arriba dejando a una Alya herida en aquel callejón sucio y deplorable.

Sin contenerse más, la morena convirtió sus dos manos en puños mientras sentía la rabia acumularse entre su pecho gritando.

—¡Eres una maldita! ¡No mereces ser una heroína! ¡Sólo eres una simple farsante! — gritó puros improperios más hasta cansarse, la mitad de ellos ni siquiera tenían nada que ver, pero por un lado la ayudaron a sentirse mejor con respecto a su molestia. Estaba herida y traicionada, sentía algo de culpa, pero su orgullo permaneció en alto y le impidieron aceptar la realidad. Ya no era una súper heroína, y dudaba que Ladybug cambiara de opinión con respecto a ella.

Salió como pudo de ese vecindario de mala muerte con el rostro cabizbajo y abrigándose con sus brazos. Este día resultó ser para ella el peor de todos.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡De nuevo yo!**

**Reportandome desde la casa de mis tíos UwU**

**Un saludito rápido para todos y todas las personitas que me leen.**

**Cómo pudieron observar, en este capítulo pudimos obaservar la perdida de un héroe gracias a las mentiras de Lila. Aunque ella no lo supiera, logró que le quitaran el miraculous a Alya.**

**Rena Rouge, ya es historia :"(**

**¿Creen que la elección que tomó Ladybug fue precipitada?**

**¿Qué opinará Chat Noir al respecto?**

**¿Quién recibirá el miraculous del zorro más adelante?**

**¡Todo eso y más en Two Sides of me!**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo... veremos la aparición de nuevos personajes y más sobre la rivalidad de Lila y Marinette.**

**Y ahora, los comentarios.**

**Kaori-Mikaren: Actualizada la historia, señorita w**

**manu: Amigo, en serio... no necesitas enviarme tantos reviews. Sí, sí vi el comercial de Ladybug y Chat Noir sobre el Coronavirus. Y también vi el video sobre NathanielFD sobre el Lukami, me parece genial... no tienes porque estar obligado a informarme de todo, creeme, que cuando se trata de Miraculous, yo misma soy la que busca información a cerca de todo. Lo del PV, también lo sabía... sobre la maldición del anillo, pero yo aún así sigo amando la pareja de Felix y Bridgette.**

**Karen Agreste: Ni que lo digas :3 Lila si que es terrible, lo que necesitan es una cucharada de su propia medicina para entender.**

**Yami no ojo: Plagg es lo máximo, sí UwU.**

**Sonrais777: gracias por comentar y si, verelos que pasa con Lila ;)**

**laurenlmprincess: Tranquila nena ' Lila, vuelvo a repetir, recibirá lo que se merece ;)**

**arianne luna: seguiré :v**

**¡Un beso a todos! Y no lo olviden, por favor.**

**#Quedenseencasa**


End file.
